What Is and What Is Yet to Come
by casti3l
Summary: Alex has lived her entire life apart from civiliazation. Her reason: she is Se'leana, an omega. She has survived on her own in the woods, taking only what she needed. But now, she had been found. And the events that follow will change her life forever. A/B/O dynamics. Mostly Lucifer/OC. Michael/Adam. Some Cas/Dean, Gabriel/Sam, mentioned Lucifer/Sam. R&R
1. The Beginning of the End

**F**og rolled lazily in between the trees. In the forest, nothing moved. Not an insect chirped, not a creature moved through the undergrowth. Then, a young girl came barreling out of the bushes, casting a frenzied glance over her shoulder. She ran. Branches whipped in her face, but she didn't care. She stumbled over a root, but nothing slowed her down. She took off farther into the woods.

Loud footsteps followed her retreat. Three large men appeared, pausing, scenting the air. One growled in frustration, unable to catch her scent in the dense fog. After a moment's deliberation, they took off in the opposite direction.

The young girl paused behind a tree. It didn't sound like the alphas were following her. She scented the air. She couldn't catch their scent. If she couldn't find theirs, they definitely couldn't follow hers. She clambered up a thick pine tree, huddling in the branches. Her shirt was torn and muddied, and the pine branches offered little shelter from the chilling air. But it was safe. She leaned against the trunk, eyes half closed, focusing on catching her breath.

A twig crunched beneath her. The girl froze. She drew upon the Source, rendering herself out of the alpha's immediate perception.

"Where'd that damn child go?" one muttered. "She couldn't have gotten that far."

"She's probably long gone," another reluctantly conceded. "She probably knows these woods like the back of her hand."

"She can't hide for long," the third growled. "We'll find her. Alphas will pay good money to have an omega."

"Even more for Alex."

Alex let out a quiet breath, tightening her grip on arms. They couldn't catch her. She wouldn't let them.

The second chuckled, but the first one just crossed his arms. "Maybe she's circled back," he hissed. "I'm not giving up."

"We've been chasing her for almost an hour," the second snapped. "We can try again on a better night. I can't smell a damn thing. This is terrible weather."

The first huffed, but seemed to agree. "We can bring the dogs out on a better night," he nodded. "Fine. But we will find her."

The alphas left, muttering among one another. Alex closed her eyes, shaking. It wasn't safe yet. Not until she was sure they were gone. She sat completely still, listening for any sign that they were circling back to where she was hiding. But there was nothing. She let go of the Source.

After a few minutes, she carefully scaled down the tree, scenting the air. She knew full well an omega's senses were much sharper than any alpha and she had learned to use that to her full advantage. She wouldn't be caught. And she wouldn't be made an alpha's possession.

She took off into the woods.

...

**H**alf an hour later she returned to her humble abode. It was a small crack in a stone hill near a trickling brook. It was barely tall enough for a small person to climb through. But it was the prefect size for her. She crawled in, where the floor sloped downwards into a large cavern. From the outside, it was nearly invisible. She smiled, making her way farther in. A small makeshift bed lay in the corner, next to a small fire pit. She started a fire with a snap of her fingers, knowing that even though sky was completely dark, the light from the fire would be hardly visible to anyone outside. However, she still kept the fire to nothing more than hot coals, knowing the risk was never worth it.

As the fire started to burn, Alex sat back, chewing on a few pieces of jerky she had stolen from the town a few miles west. While she was perfectly capable of bringing down a deer, she had quickly learned that pillaging the town's food storage yielded more food and required less energy. Plus, much of the food require little to no preparation.

As the fire burned on, the cave grew warm. Alex's thoughts drifted off, and she yawned. Finally, at moon-high, she stopped feeding the small flames, crawling into her bed. Soon, she was fast asleep.

...

**S**he didn't wake until the sun climbed over the horizon. She sat up, yawning. The fire had gone completely out, and the cave had grown slightly chilly. Alex got up, glancing over at her supply store. It was running low. She looked outside. Mist covered the ground, and Alex quickly made up her mind. She would go to the village.

After getting a quick drink at the stream, she grabbed her worn leather bag and set off into the woods. It wasn't long before she found herself on the edge of the woods. The village was empty. Not a single soul stirred. Alex crept out, keeping a wary eye of for alphas. There were several food storage buildings. It wasn't hard to sneak into them. The doors were always locked, but never well.

After shimmying the lock free, she stepped into the building. The inviting scent of food filled her nose, and she breathed deeply, reaching up to turn on the single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. She wasted no time. She took what she needed — nothing more. More dried jerky, bread, and corn. Smoked venison and beef hanging from the ceiling. Alex made quick work. She took little, knowing that taking any more then she needed would alert the villagers of her presence.

She hurriedly finished, slipping back out into the town. Still, no one stirred. Alex frowned. Usually the men would be up, moving out to their farms. Then she let out a breath. This must be their rest-day. Good. Then she had plenty of time to spare.

She stepped into a sweets shop. The owner lived above, and Alex made sure to be quiet. She took only a handful. These were treats, only for the rarest occasion. She never ate more than one every few days. Any more and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist them.

A leather jacket hung on the peg. Alex paused, studying it. Then she took it off. This would be nice. Winter was coming. Above her head, the floorboards creaked. Alex jumped, scurrying out of the house. She slipped across the road and in between two houses, drawing on the Source to keep her hidden in the shadows. The ever strange sound of a wagon rolling down the cobblestone road caught her attention, and she pressed herself closer to the wall. The horse drawn cart passed, the alpha driving it not even giving her a second glance. Alex hurried down the ally. Voices came from the window above her, and Alex decided she had overstayed her visit. She ran back into the woods.


	2. The Hunt

**B**ack at her cave, she finally stopped, emptying the contents of her bag. She counted herself to have perhaps three fortnights of food. She pulled on the leather jacket, letting out a soft breath. It was warm, but it smelled heavily of an alpha. She scented it again. He had been drinking last time he had worn it. Quite a bit. She curled her nose. Yuck.

...

**S**he slept on and off for the rest of the day. It wasn't safe to be out there during the day; alphas were constantly trampling through. She had already been lucky enough to survive here as long as she had; but recently she had been spotted. Now those three alphas seemed intent on her capture. Alex shook her head. Omegas were rare. They were special. They were the only ones who could draw and control the Source. _Khul'Shalkrum_. The all-surrounding world energy. Alphas would pay high prices for an omega. If an alpha bonded himself to one, he could control that omega, controlling the Source.

Alex shivered, drawing on the warmth of the Source. She created three small balls of energy, watching them fly around at the flick of a finger. One flickered out, dying on the far side of the cave. Alex closed her eyes, bringing it back. It buzzed back into life, and Alex smiled. She had taught herself. Not many omegas could say that. But it was hard to control.

As if to prove her point, one flew out the cave, striking a nearby tree. It sparked, and even from where she was sitting, Alex could see the scorched bark. She frowned disappointedly, but created another ball.

She worked on her control for several minutes before she grew weary. With a flick of her wrist, they disappeared, and Alex lay down. Before long, she had slipped into a light sleep.

...

**I**t was barely past sunset when Alex heard the sounds of dogs barking. _We'll bring the dogs back on a better night._ The alpha's words flashed through Alex's mind, and she jumped up. She grabbed her leather bag and worn jacket, hurrying to the edge of the cave. The hounds barked again, and Alex knew they were at least a mile off. She had a good head start. She hurried back in, quickly wolfing down several strips of jerky. It would have to keep her fed for the night. Then she hurried out into the night.

The air was crisp and clear, and Alex paused, scenting the air. They dogs weren't close enough to scent. But if they came this way, they would find her cave. She took off down stream. She jumped across the flat rocks to cross to the other side, knowing dogs couldn't follow her scent across water. The alphas could scent her in the air, but it might buy her much needed time.

She hurried downstream, crossing every few miles or so. By then, she had slowed her pace, senses on high alert. The dogs were still baying, but far away, and Alex started to doubt if they were after her at all. She slowed to a walk, kicking a round stone across the river bed. She decided to circle back to her cave.

...

**S**he took the long way up into the mountains, pausing to scent the air every few minutes. There was nothing. A thin trail led down the rocky mountain side, and she easily slipped down it, footsteps silent. Brush cracked to her right, and she froze. She drew on the Source defensively, and energy crackled around her. A deer bounded away, and Alex let the Source go with a soft breath, feeling the warmth of its presence leave her. Dogs barked below her, and she paused, looking around. She scented the air, and the scent of dog reached her nose. Along with it came the faint wisp of alpha. Alex knew that only a few feet in front of her was a steep cliff, and she crept forward. There were four dogs, large brutes with coarse black fur. They looked more like wolves than household creatures. The only sign of domestication was the thick leather collars around their necks. They snuffled around the ground, tails wagging. Alex shifted onto her other leg, and the largest dog happened to look up. Its eyes locked with Alex's. She stared back, unblinking. Then the animal threw back its head and howled.

Energy surged through Alex and she raised her hand. The dog yelped as the Source flooded through it. It collapsed, dead. Alex lowered her hand. She had meant stun it. Not that it mattered to her. The other dogs started as their pack leader fell, backing away from the cliff. They continued to bark at her, ears and bodies flattened defensively. Alex raised her hand to scare them away, but couldn't reach the Source. She growled frustratedly, slipping back into the bushes. She turned around.

"Hello, sweetheart." One of the alphas from last night stood there, a silver leash in his hand. Terror shot through Alex, and she stepped back, trying to draw on _khul'Shalkrum_. But it didn't come. She stepped back again, and the ground disappeared.

The alpha reached out, grabbing onto her shirt, but Alex wrenched herself away. And then she was falling.

Her back hit the rocky slope, and she tumbled down, head over heels. She hit the hard ground, the wind knocked out of her. The hounds watched her from a distance, still too afraid to approach. Alex didn't notice. Her eyes were fixed on the alpha on the cliff. He was searching for a way down, but it was too steep. Alex vaguely heard him calling for his companions, and she shakily pulled herself to her feet. She grabbed her bag that was laying on the ground and stumbled away.

The world spun, and a loud ringing filled her ears, but she pressed on. She tripped over the uneven ground, and blood dripped into her eyes. She shakily drew on the True Source, and she felt warmth spread through her, gently healing her wounds. She continued on. She paused beneath a large sycamore, scenting the air. The dogs still barked, and they were getting closer. But they sounded scattered, unsure. The stream babbled through the trees, and she walked towards it.

...

**T**he sun was coming up before she returned to her cave. She had walked downstream, then had backtracked to her cave. She knelt down, crawling into her cave. Then she froze. Alphas.

"It took us forever to find this place." Rough hands grabbed her and forced her against the far wall. "Very clever, Miss."

Alex struggled. She drew on the Source, and the two alphas holding on to her stepped back as they felt it. "Let me go," she growled.

The first alpha studied her. "I don't think so." He motioned a small male out of the shadows. Alex felt it immediately. He was an omega; he could channel. A thin silver collar was around his neck, containing him. "We wouldn't have found you without his help." He patted the omega on the head as he would a dog.

Alex drew energy around her, lighting up the cave. The omega did the same, and the they faced off, unblinking. Then, the omega threw a stream of energy at Alex. She caught it, anger fueling the bond between her and the Source.

She heard one of the alphas murmured appreciatively. "She's a natural."

Alex twisted her wrist, and the energy dissipated. I'll ask you one more time," she growled. "Let me go."

When the omega didn't step down, lightning shot from her palm, striking the omega square in the chest. He fell with a strangled cry. Alex rushed past him, diving into the cave opening. A hand grabbed her jacket collar, dragging her backwards. Alex drew on the Source, and it built inside of her until she would let it explode into the cave.

Then, the Source died. A cold collar clicked around her neck, and Alex felt completely helpless. The Source was there, but not matter how much she craved it, it stayed out of reach. She struggled fruitlessly, but, without the True Energy, she was no match for the alpha's strength. Something came down over her head, and she fell into unconsciousness.

...

* * *

_khul'Shalkrum_: formal for the Source. It's the Elvish word for "living weapon"


	3. Abandon All Hope

**W**hen she came to, she was in a dark room. Alex scented the air drowsily. Unfamiliar scents filled her nose, and she sneezed, trying to clear them out.

The door opened. "You're awake." An alpha stepped in.

Alex didn't recognize this one, and she growled pitifully. Something was wrong. She felt alone; separated. She reached for the Source, but didn't find it. Her head fell back onto her chest.

Hands rested on her shoulder. "Come now, come now. Don't be like that."

Alex rolled her eyes. Her head throbbed. "What do you want?"

The alpha laughed. "I want nothing from you. It's those omega hunters out there." The alpha knelt beside her. "You're the one who's been in our food supply, though, correct?"

_I'm in the town._ Alex opened her eyes. "I get hungry," she said as breezily as she could. Which was considerably hard. "It's easier than hunting on my own." She tested her hands. Tied.

"And this," the alpha tugged on the jacket she was wearing, "is Mr. Danville's. He must be looking for it."

Alex shook her head. "You guys have enough clothes," she whispered. "I take what I need, nothing more."

The door opened, and the leading alpha stepped through. "Ah. The great omega speaks," he sneered.

"Leave her, Walt." The other alpha stood.

"Just get out of here." Walt walked over to Alex. "I've got a trader that's looking for an omega just like you. He'll pay good money."

Alex just shook her head. The silver collar chafed her neck, reminding her how much trouble she was in. "Let me go."

"Let you go?" The alpha stared at her incredulously. "I've never seen an omega channel like that without extensive training. Who taught you?"

"Taught myself." Alex couldn't untie her hands. She gave up in frustration.

"Taught yourself?" the alpha repeated. "Really?"

"Really."

The alpha cleared his throat. "Well, at least enlighten me with your name."

Alex huffed. "Alex."

"Alex." The alpha repeated her name carefully. "Strong name. Well, come on, Alex. It's time we left." He helped her to her feet, roughly leading her out of the building. Alex flinched at the bright sunlight. She usually slept during the day. A wagon sat across the street, and next to it stood the male omega. An alpha stood next to him, one of the alphas from the hunt. Seeing Alex, he frowned. "You killed Cerberus!" he snapped. "The hell?"

Alex blinked, confused. "What?"

"Cerberus! My dog!" The alpha looked pissed beyond words.

Alex held his gaze. "You mean that mutt I zapped," she growled. "Damn right I killed him."

The alpha looked like he was about to murder her. "That dog was mine!" he hissed. "You're going to pay for that." He reached forward, grabbing her silver leash, and burning heat shot through her limbs. Alex shrieked, almost falling in pain.

Then, the pain was gone. "That's enough, Roy!" Walt snapped. "Don't break her before she's sold!"

Roy growled under his breath. He turned to the other omega. "Get in the cart," he growled, kicking the boy in the shins. The omega did as he was asked.

Walt pushed Alex up into the cart, shackling her down. Then he got up behind the horse. Roy mounted a silver mare, and they took off down the roads.

Alex reached for the Source, but it was in vain. If only she had it, she could escape. She tried one more time, and a volt of electricity shot through her.

"You don't touch it unless I say so," Walt growled back to her. "You understand?"

Alex let out a wordless huff. The omega next to her, whose name was Garth, said nothing, studying his feet. He watched her, the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. Alex only smirked. He was afraid of her. Good.

...

**I**t was near sundown when they reached a large village. Alex looked up, letting out a soft breath. The buildings here were several stories tall, reaching into the heavens. It was completely different than the small town she had been accustomed to.

Walt stopped the cart next to a building on the edge of the village. It wasn't tall, and had a feel similar to that of barn. Alex followed Walt inside. "We're here to see Crowley." Walt stopped at a large desk. Alex looked around, amazed. Unlike the wooden and plaster rooms of the town, these rooms seemed to glow with light. The walls were smooth, and chairs sat off to one side. It looked alien.

"Right through there," a woman replied. Alex blinked; she had hardly noticed her, sitting behind a smooth desk. She was writing something down.

She was led through a set of doors. A man was in deep conversation with another. His clothes were black, and a blue tie was tied around his neck.

"Crowley." Walt spoke quietly.

The man turned. "Ah, Walt. Is that the omega you were talking about?"

"Yes, sir. This is Alex." Walt nudged Alex forward. She let out a faint hiss, standing tall.

"Hm. Is she any good?"

"Show him." Suddenly, Alex could feel the Source. She drew upon it, closing her eyes. The air around her grew light, and she felt supercharged. She could feel everything, from Crowley's breathing to Walt's slight movements. She heard Walt open his mouth. "Create a ball of energy. As large as you can."

Alex inhaled, molding and shaping the Source until it was forced into physical existence. A small ball appeared, the size of her palm. Alex elevated it above her right hand, pushing more and more energy into it. It grew and grew, and she heard Crowley inhale softly. She resisted the urge to throw it at his head, knowing fighting now wasn't smart.

"That's fine. Let it go. Gently."

Alex felt compelled to do as he said, and she let out dissipate, until it disappeared with a faint pop. However, she held onto the Energy, not wanting to lose its comforting warmth. She felt it being pulled away, and she held on tight. It was roughly pulled out of her grasp, and Alex whimpered only slightly, opening her eyes.

Crowley was staring at her. "Who taught her?"

"She claims she taught herself."

"No." Crowley shook his head. "Omegas don't just teach themselves that well." He smiled. "I've seen omegas who could barely touch it. Nothing like that comes about without extensive training."

Walt shook his head. "She lived alone. No one even knew about her. It was just rumors that an omega lived in the woods."

Crowley nodded. "Ruby will pay you," he told them, "I will take her now."

Walt looked like he was going to object, but closed his mouth. "Very well. Take her." He shoved Alex towards Crowley. Alex hissed. "Be careful with her," Walt said. "She likes to try and touch it. Don't let her. She killed our best hound and almost killed Garth."

Crowley nodded. "Don't worry. I won't." He took the silver leash from Alex, and Alex felt it run through her. She could faintly feel Crowley. She didn't like it.

Crowley led her down a hallway and through a door. Now the place looked like a barn. On each side of the wide hallway were stalls, many lined with the same silver material that made up Alex's collar and leash. Alex knew it somehow insulated her from the Source. She didn't like that either.

She stepped inside a near cell, and Crowley closed the door behind her. "Stay put," he joked dryly. "I'll be back in a little while. The alpha's are gonna like you."

...

**S**he wasn't sure how long she sat there. She sat in in the corner, trying to reach _khul'Shalkrum._ But she couldn't. It had been a constant companion throughout the years, and now, it was gone.

The door opened, and the Crowley stepped through. "Alex. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Alex looked up, not moving. "If you must," she said, voice laced with poison.

Crowley looked down at her. "I was told you taught yourself to siphon on your own."

"Yeah. So?"

"If this is something Walt told you to say . . ." Crowley warned.

Alex raised her head. "I don't care what that douche wants me to say," she growled.

Crowley just blinked. "Very well. What can you do? I was told you've killed with it."

Alex shrugged. "I've been both the hunter and the hunted. I use what I've been given, and it works. It's either them, or its me."

"Understandable. I'll take this into account when I sell you. You're obviously not for the weak alpha."

"I'm not for _any_ alpha," she hissed. "I'm not something that can be owned!"

She could tell Crowley's patience with her was wearing thin. "Then you're the only one that thinks that, love. I'll sell you for a good price, too. Once you're broken, of course." He reached for the silver leash, taking control. "Show me that energy trick again."

As soon as he spoke, Alex could touch it. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth wash over her. She felt full again. A small jolt shot through her, and she opened her eyes. She hated how once alphas had possession of her and that leash thing, they could hurt her like that. She looked up at the alpha.

Crowley had his arms crossed, but his voice somehow managed to sound patient. "Show me what you can do," he repeated.

Alex easily brought three balls of energy into existence. She twirled them around the room, spinning faster and faster. She lost control of one, and it hit Crowley in the shoulder. He jumped as it softly electrocuted him. Alex immediately brought the remaining two to a slow buzz around her open palm. "Sorry," she apologized breezily. "Lost control."

Crowley frowned angrily, and Alex shrieked as heat flashed through her joints. The two energy balls exploded in her palms. Then the heat died. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," Crowley growled. He cut her off from _khul'Shalkrum._ Alex whimpered quietly at the loss. Then he left.


	4. A Chilling Change

**A** day or two passed. Apart from being fed, she was left completely alone. She quickly learned other omegas were in other stalls. She often heard them screaming. Day and night. She didn't know why, but it frightened her. She constantly longed for _khul'Shalkrum,_ but it never came.

Voice roused her out of her half-asleep state. "-are many here," Crowley was saying. "I'm sure we can find one to your liking."

"Good." A deep, smooth voice answered him. The accent was strange, but not unpleasant.

"Have you ever owned an omega before?"

"Once. There was a . . . situation. I'm determined not to let that happen again."

"Ah." The two men walked right past Alex's stall, and she craned her neck to see. She barely caught a glimpse of the stranger. Blonde hair, a faded green army jacket. "This is Adrian. He is young, yes, but bred from two strong omegas." A door slid open.

"How well can he siphon?"

Alex felt the Source being drawn from somewhere in the room, and she desperately stretched for it. She felt a tendril stretch for her, and she closed her eyes, feeling the tiniest bit of comfort spread into her. She heard Crowley say something, but didn't care.

The door opened. "What have I told you?!" Crowley snapped. "No channeling unless I specifically say so. How did you even reach it?"

His voice jolted the young omega, and the connection was lost. She glared up at the alpha, snarling. "I'll do what I want," she hissed. She saw Crowley reach for the silver leash, and then she was on the ground, back arched, holding back a scream as currents of electricity rushed through her limbs. She let only the softest noise escape her lips, eyes closed in agony.

"I don't think he is what I'm looking for." Along with that voice came the halt of the pain, and Alex opened her eyes. The alpha was standing in the doorway, talking with Crowley. His eyes travelled over Alex. "What about this one?"

Alex sat up, breathing hard. "Name's Alex," she panted out. She threw her head back as Crowley zapped her again.

"Don't talk," Crowley growled.

The other alpha looked interested. "How well can she siphon?"

Crowley shook his head. "You don't want her," he said firmly. "She hadn't been disciplined at all. She's only been here for a few days, and she's going to need extensive training before she's ready."

The alpha didn't seem intimidated. "A challenge would be nice. How well can she siphon?" Something about his voice's cadence told Alex that, like Crowley, this alpha wasn't from around here. However, his accent was different, and it made Alex shiver.

Crowley huffed. "Fine. Show him."

Alex grabbed at the Source, relishing in it. A sharp word from Crowley had her drawing out three balls of energy. She began to juggle them, her world narrowing down to just her and _khul'Shalkrum._ It brought comfort, and the balls flew faster and faster, and soon they were spinning around the room, twisting and dipping in elaborate patterns. Alex smiled. She could feel everything in the room, but she blocked it out, drawing in more and more Source until -

Crowley cut her off. "That's enough."

Alex frowned, looking up at him.

The alpha was staring at her, mouth open. "That . . . I've never seen an omega as young as her do anything that complex. Who trained her?"

Alex smiled, and Crowley blinked. "She claims she trained herself."

Alex decided to speak. "I've been living on my own for almost a decade since my dad died. He was the only alpha keeping me from being sold. He died, and I ran into the woods. I've been on my own since."

The alpha shook his head, and Alex took time to study him. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. His face looked soft yet commanding at the same time. "Alex, right?" When she nodded, he smiled, turning to Crowley. "How much for that one?"

"Luce, I assure you, not only is she not for sale, but you don't want her. She has absolutely no discipline. I can't let her touch khul'Shalkrum if I'm not present. She's killed with it-"

"I was being hunted," Alex snapped. "And it was a _dog._ I've never killed a man in my-" She shrieked, arching her back in pain. It was quickly gone, and she fell back against the wall.

"Crowley. I asked how much she was. You know money is not problem." Luce's eyes flashed. "I have chosen my omega."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "What about this one is appealing, Lucifer? Is it because she can channel so well? It won't be a good thing when she's trying to escape."

Lucifer laughed. "I can take care of her. I'll break her, and then she'll be no problem at all."

Crowley huffed. "If you weren't Michael's brother . . ." he grunted. "Fine. But if she gets out of hand, you will call me _immediately._"

Lucifer nodded. "Of course." He took the silver leash from Crowley, and Alex felt the change. She felt Lucifer; it was like ice ran through her veins. Alex shivered.

Lucifer hung her leash back on the peg, and the two alphas stepped outside, closing the stall behind them. "I'll get the paperwork," Crowley muttered.

"I'll stay right here." Lucifer stepped back inside.

Alex pressed herself against the wall warily.

"Show me that trick again," Lucifer told her. He took the leash, opening a channel.

_khul'Shalkrum_ flooded through her, and Alex closed her eyes. Energy sparked through the room, twisting around her. It was the best feeling in the world, and she let out a soft breath. She felt Lucifer growing impatient, and she formed a small ball in each hand. She opened her eyes, flicking the balls around the room. They flew like comets, blue tails stretching out behind them. Then they came to rest above each palm, and Alex let them go as she felt her own energy disappear. She leaned back against the wall, tired.

Lucifer looked down at her. "You don't have a lot of stamina," he commented dryly.

Alex huffed. "I've never needed it for more than a few minutes," she responded. "And it takes a lot of energy to channel -" Her words trailed off into a scream as Lucifer violently shocked her.

"Don't talk back unless I ask you," he growled.

Alex writhed on the floor as wave after wave of pain washed over her. Then Lucifer let go, and Alex fell back panting.

Crowley returned. "The hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"Teaching her." Lucifer motioned her to her feet and Alex stood on shaky legs.

"Paperworks up in my office." Crowley stepped out of the stall. "Leave her here."

Lucifer hung the leash back on the hook, then followed Crowley out. The heavy door slid shut, leaving Alex alone. She slumped back to her knees, leaning her head against the cold metal wall.


	5. Journey's Start

**S**he wasn't sure how long she was like that until the door opened. "I told you to stand."

Alex looked up at Lucifer. "Yeah. Like ten minutes ago."

Lucifer reached for the leash and Alex scrambled to her feet. "Sorry, I'm sorry, okay?"

Lucifer took hold of the leash, looking over at her. "Be careful with what you say," he said quietly. "I don't tolerate sarcasm or sass."

Alex said nothing.

Lucifer held her gaze until she looked away. "Come along. It's time to leave." He tugged Alex out of the stall. She immediately resisted, but followed after a small zap ran up the leash and into her body. She ceased struggling, and followed the alpha out of the door and into the street.

...

**S**he soon found herself sitting on a black mare. She watched its mane blow in the gentle wind, ignoring the alpha next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him fiddle with the silver bracelet around his wrist. It took the place of the leash, and now they were connected as long as he kept it on. And while it was on, he control whether or not she could touch _khul'Shalkrum. _

She reached for it none the less, recoiling when a quick zap passed through her.

Lucifer didn't even bother looking at her. "Don't," was all he said. He snapped the reins on his stallion, and both his and her horse picked up their pace. Alex shifted as the gait changed. She had never been on a horse before. She didn't think she liked it. She cast a glance up at Lucifer from where he sat upon his large black stallion.

Lucifer must have felt her discomfort, because he spared her a glance. "I don't care for horses either," he said. "Where I come from, we have technology that is far advanced."

Alex tipped her head. "Where are you from?" she asked quietly, eyes lowered in submission. On the inside, however, her stomach boiled with resentment.

If the alpha felt it, he showed no signs. "I come from over the mountains." He gestured broadly to the small line on the horizons. "And that is where we will be returning to."

Alex couldn't help the trepidation that passed through her. She had never been this far from home, and now, her worse nightmares were coming true. She instinctively felt for the Source, only drawing back when she saw Lucifer raise an eyebrow. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Instinct."

"Not for much longer." Lucifer returned his gaze to the dirt road. They had left the town at least a mile back, and were now riding in the open countryside. "Now, tell me. Trained yourself, you say? How? Most omegas can't touch the Source if they haven't been taught."

Alex shrugged. "It was easy. It only took a little bit of practice. I could always feel it, and it was my companion. Now, I just feel alone." She looked up at the alpha pitifully.

He didn't seem to care. "That's not what I asked you. How did you train yourself? Someone must have told you about it so you knew how to touch it."

Alex shrugged. "My father talked about it, but I was too young to touch it. After he died, I could feel it. It was comforting, so I just kept reaching for it. After about a year, I was able to manifest it." She let out a poor excuse of a laugh. "I spent almost all of my time in my cave, so I had plenty of time to practice. I'd practice until I almost passed out."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Alex sat up a little taller. "You?"

Lucifer shot her a glare, and she slumped over again. However, he did answer her question. "I'm thirty four."

Alex knew he was much older than her, but still hearing he was twice as old as her made her shift uneasily. It wasn't uncommon for alphas to bond to their omegas both mentally and physically, and Alex definitely knew she didn't want that.

Lucifer definitely noticed. Thanks to the bracelet, he was acutely aware of the emotions his omega felt. His omega. It had a nice ring to it. He let the trace of a smile grace his lips. _His omega._ "You're probably wondering why I came so far to find an omega."

_Not really._ However, Alex politely let out a small sound.

The alpha continued. "Crowley is a family friend. I've been looking for an omega for a while, but no one really caught my eye. That's why I decided to travel down here." His eyes ran down the omega's body. "It's a good thing I did, too. Are you still pure?"

Alex blushed. "I have belonged to no one," she growled. "I never will." She stiffened as a jolt ran through her, but it was obviously not intended to hurt. It was only a reminder.

Apart from that, Lucifer didn't seem affected. "Darling, you belong to me. And I definitely am not no one. But you haven't had sex with anyone?"

Alex huffed. "No one knew I existed until last week," she pointed out dryly. "And I've never been one for slutting around town."

Lucifer smirked. "You've got quite a tongue. It's unfortunate that that'll have to be broken out of you." He reached out, running light fingers through her blonde hair. Alex simply refused to flinch away. "Not the prettiest omega," he murmured. "But strong. I think you'll do just fine."

_Just fine? Fine for what?_ Alex suppressed a shudder. She knew nothing about the workings of an alpha and omega pair, but could easily imagine horror stories that could come out of a such a pairing.

Lucifer noticed. "I won't hurt you," he promised quietly. "Unless, of course, you do something to deserve it. Then I'll punish you as I see fit." He felt Alex's reaction, and let out a breath of laughter. "I'm not as cruel as people think I am. I have a temper, yes, but if you stay on my good side, you'll be fine." He glanced over at his omega. "I see that didn't help calm your nerves."

"Not at all," Alex whispered. Now she definitely didn't like him. She sat stiffly, and, as her mind wandered, she reached for the warmth of the Source. It was purely instinctive; her seeking comfort.

Lucifer sighed loudly. "Why do you keep doing that? Do you know anything about how to behave?"

"I've lived in a cave since I was ten," Alex snapped before she could help herself. "You think I know a damn thing about how I'm suppose to act?"

Lucifer spun his horse in front of hers, and the mare stopped with a nicker. "You will not speak to me in that manner," he growled. "You will not raise your voice for any reason, do you understand?"

"Yes," Alex said meekly.

Lucifer rubbed the silver bracelet on his wrist. "I don't want to have to use this," he warned, referring to the electrical pains Alex had been feeling. "And what you have so far felt is nothing compared to what I can do."

The mare stepped back nervously, and Alex swallowed. "Sorry," she whispered. "Like I said, I don't know . . . what's expected of me." It was at least partially true.

Lucifer narrowed her eyes, determining if she was telling the truth. Then he huffed. "I see what Crowley meant when he said you still needed extensive training."

Alex huffed as well, then lowered her eyes. "I apologize. And in case you were wondering, I - _khul'Shalkrum,_ it's comforting. When I'm . . . scared . . . I, it helps me calm down. I can't help it."

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the alpha's posture soften. "The reason we don't let omegas touch _khul'Shalkrum_ is because they could easily use it to overpower us." He turned his horse so it was beside Alex's, and they continued walking. "Crowley told me that you've killed with it." He glanced down at Alex.

"I killed a dog," Alex retorted. "And it was hunting me. It was either me or it. I chose it."

She swore she saw Lucifer smile, but it was quickly gone. Alex turned her attention back to the road.


	6. The Second Day, and Nothing's Changed

**T**hey rode until it grew dark. Only then did Lucifer lead them into a small town. Lights hung in the windows, and Alex estimated the town to be no bigger than the village near her cave. Lucifer dismounted, taking hold of both horses' reins. Alex dismounted as well, trailing behind. "Stay here." Lucifer stopped in front of a large wooden building, handing her the reins. "If you move a muscle . . ." He left it at that, then stepped through the door.

Alex contemplated moving. She could jump on the stallion and run for her life. Yes. She would do it. She reached for the saddle of the stallion before she fell to the ground, writing in pain. A pained cry escaped her lips, eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Then it was gone, and she was gasping for breath. Lucifer didn't return, and Alex was starting to realize that the bond between the collar and bracelet cued him into her emotions and thoughts. Not the complex thoughts, but the broad ideas. She staggered to her feet.

As she leaned against the black stallion's flank, a young boy ran out, followed by Lucifer. The boy took the reins, leading their horses around to the stable. Lucifer stood by the door, motioning her closer. "Were you thinking about escaping?" he asked quietly.

Alex shook her head.

"I can tell when you're lying," the alpha warned.

Alex huffed. "It crossed my mind," she said as breezily as she could.

Lucifer let out a faint chuckle that was quickly gone. "I've gotten us a room. If you try to escape again, I will not be so gentle."

_You call that gentle?_ Alex snapped in her mind. However, she just nodded, and allowed the alpha to lead her into the inn.

...

**H**e lead her up to their room. When Alex entered, she stopped, and felt herself start to start to sweat nervously. The room was small, and there was only one bed. One, large, king-sized bed. Lucifer tossed his saddlebag onto a nearby chair. Then he started to undress. Alex turned away, studying the intricate carvings on the wardrobe. "Alex."

Alex turned to see the alpha was now sitting on the bed. He was no longer wearing jeans, but now wore only a pair of dark grey sweatpants. He beckoned Alex over, and she hesitated.

Lucifer rubbed the silver bracelet mindlessly, reminding her what he could do. Alex watched the muscles in his arms flex at his movement, then angrily tore her eyes away. She reluctantly approached. Lucifer stood up, and Alex briefly met his ice blue gaze before looking away. "You don't have other clothes," the alpha said quietly, his voice seeming louder due to the minimal gap between the two of them.

Alex shook her head no.

Lucifer slipped his hands under her leather jacket, sliding it off her shoulders. Alex shivered, not liking where this was going. Lucifer chuckled. "No, not tonight. But later." His cold fingers ran down her jaw before he returned to the bed. "Come." He lay down under the covers, and Alex awkwardly followed. Lucifer turned her on her side, protectively spooning her.

"Coming on a little strong, aren't you?" Alex muttered.

Lucifer just laughed. "Well, you are mine." He wrapped his strong arm around her waist, drawing her even closer. "Now sleep. You need it."

Alex was tired, and didn't have to argue. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It eventually came.

...

**W**hen she woke, it was barely dawn. Her internal clock told her to get up, but she didn't. Someone was still hold her, and it took her several seconds to process who it was. _Lucifer._ Alex sat up, dislodging the alpha. His eye snapped open, and a growl was pulled from his lips. "Where are you going? Are you escaping?"

Alex looked down at him. "What? No, no. I, it's dawn. I was displaced. I should get up."

The alpha yawned. "The damn sun isn't even up. Lay back down."

Alex slowly did as he said. She was still tired; she usually napped all throughout the day back when she lived in the forest, but she had spent all of yesterday on a horse. She was sore, she was tired, and she obeyed. Lucifer pulled her close, and Alex fell back into a fitful sleep.

...

**S**omething woke her up. Her eyes snapped open, and _khul'Shalkrum_ washed over her. It was the best feeling in the world, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Then it was roughly torn from her, and she frowned, sitting up.

Lucifer was watching her from the window. "You're far to dependent on it," he commented. "I woke up and you were clinging to it like a dying man."

"It's kept me alive for seven years," Alex said quietly. "It's my protection."

The alpha walked over to her, sitting down on the bed. "_I'm_ your protection," he promised. "I'm your alpha. It's as much my job to protect you as it is to control you."

Alex let air out through her nose. "Why do alphas have to control us?" she hissed. A glare from Lucifer silenced her, and she lowered her gaze to her lap. When Lucifer got up, she did the same, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on.

"How long have you had that jacket?"

"About a week. Took it from a guy in town." Alex scented it. Its alpha scent was fading, being quickly replaced by her own. "It smelled like alpha, and it hid my scent."

"Clever girl." Lucifer pulled on his clothes, packing up his saddlebag. "Seven years on your own," he murmured to himself. "You're gonna take some work."

Alex ran light fingers down the leather sleeve. "I like it," she admitted. "Keeps me warm." Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

Lucifer heard, and he grinned. "There will be breakfast downstairs. If you're ready, we can go eat."

Alex nodded. "I'd like that."

Lucifer slung his saddle bag over his shoulder, leading the way to the door. "We should reach the mountains by nightfall. We'll stop in Tar Sons for the night, and cross the mountains the next day." His voice fell into a quiet tone, and Alex assumed he was now talking only to himself. He led the way out of the room. "That should only take half a day. We should get as far as Dialon before the night is late."

Alex fell into her own thoughts.

...

**T**hey were on the road within the hour. Alex was sore, and in a terrible mood. Lucifer didn't seem to be faring any better, and Alex wondered if he was feeling her soreness too. Finally she spoke. "What's it like over the mountains?" she asked quietly.

Lucifer looked down at her. "Omegas don't speak unless they are told to." However, he didn't seem to mind. "Why do you ask?"

Alex shrugged. "That's where we're going. I'm just curious. And the silence was kind of awkward."

Lucifer blinked, returning his eyes to the road. "There are cities over the mountains," he finally said. "With buildings that touch the heavens. The ones who lives near the cities have cars, but horses are still widely used."

"What's a car?" Alex interrupted.

"A car?" the alpha repeated. "You've never heard of a car?"

"I lived in a cave," Alex retorted. "The most advanced thing I had was fire."

Lucifer laughed. It was a loud, hearty laugh. Alex liked it. "Cars are like metal horses," he explained. "Except you ride inside of them. They have four wheels and doors."

Alex tried to picture a 'car' in her mind, but it was difficult.

Lucifer noticed her confusion. "It's hard to explain. I'll just have to show you one." He patted his stallion. "We have a few horses where I live. Alistair here is my best stallion." He motioned to the mare. "That's Ruby, by the way."

Alex ran light fingers through the black mane. "Ah," she said quietly. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"I've noticed." Lucifer shifted his weight as a dog came up the road, barking. A quick shout from the distance sent it running back. "How did you survive on your own? Did you hunt?"

Alex shrugged. "Sometimes. I mostly stole. I took what I needed from the village, nothing more. I mean, they had so much food, I figured that if I took only the necessities, it'd be okay. Otherwise I fished, and killed the occasional deer. _Khul'Shalkrum_ was the only tool I had. I could kill a deer from across the river, or light a fire with a thought. It was life."

Lucifer seemed unmoved by her last statement. "So you have killed with it more than once."

"I've only killed animals."

"But you've killed." He looked over at her, an emotion Alex couldn't place crossing his face. "Where I come from, an omega that's killed without being commanded to can be put to death. If it kills an alpha, it _will_ die, even if it was ordered to by its own alpha."

"I've never killed a man," Alex reiterated crossly. "And I won't unless my life it threatened. If it comes down to either him surviving or me, I will always chose me."

"That's not something you should go around telling alphas," Lucifer warned her. "It will not be tolerated."

"Apologizes," Alex huffed. "It's true, though."

"You have a lot of training to go through. However, I am impressed at how quickly you learn." Lucifer watched, amused, as his omega's face twisted into a frown. "You haven't tried to escape, and you're starting to learn that talking back is not acceptable. We still need to work on your thoughts, though. I can feel your emotions, and I don't like what I'm feeling."

Alex swallowed back hatred, focusing her eyes on a distant tree. Right now she didn't give a damn. They fell back into silence.


	7. Tar Sons

**L**ike Lucifer had predicted, they had almost reached Tar Sons when the sun disappeared behind the mountain. "Come." Lucifer clicked his stallion into a trot, and Alex felt compelled to follow. She swallowed nervously as she realized the mental bond between them was growing stronger. Damn that bracelet. She followed still at a walk, not sure how to move Ruby into a trot. She kicked at its flanks, clicking like Lucifer had done, but the mare only snorted, speeding up into a slightly faster walk.

Up ahead, Lucifer paused looking back. "Alex. Come."

Alex pulled her lips into a frustrated snarl. "The damn horse won't speed up," she yelled back. She kicked the mare again to prove her point. The mare pinned its ears back, and Alex immediately stopped. She knew very little about horses, but she knew that was a bad sign.

Lucifer returned to them, chuckling slightly. "We'll work on that." He reached out, touching the mare gently. The horse visibly relaxed. "Come along." He pushed Alistair back into a trot, heading towards the town. Alex sat back, and let Ruby follow. After a few steps, the mare's gait changed, and soon they were close behind Lucifer.

...

**O**nce in the town, they slowed back into a walk. A few people were still in the streets, which were lit by glowing lamps. The town was very large, and Alex made sure to say close to the alpha. The streets were wide, and signs hung in the windows. Not wooden signs, but signs that glowed with luminescent colors. The buildings weren't made of wood either, but were much more similar to Crowley's building. Lucifer dismounted, motioning for Alex to do the same. She obeyed, patting Ruby on the nose as she pulled the reins over her head.

"Here." Lucifer handed her Alistair's reins. "Stay here, okay?"

Alex nodded. She didn't want a repeat of last night. As Lucifer disappeared inside a tall building, Alex sat down on the curb, sighing. Alistair approached, snorting. He dipped his wide head, and Alex raised her hand, smiling as the large stallion licked her hand. It was a strange feeling. Alex pulled her hand away with fake disgust, scratching the horse on the forehead. She stood, running her hands up his face and down his neck until she reached his soft black flank. Lucifer must like black horses.

"Alex." Lucifer exited the building. "We have to take them to the stables. Follow me." He briskly set off around the corner, leaving Alex to lead both horses after him. She tugged them in through a door to where Lucifer was standing, waiting patiently. He took his stallion for her and led him down and into a stall. Alex followed suit. With Lucifer's instructions, she unfastened the saddle, awkwardly carrying it over to a peg on the far wall. Lucifer followed, less affected by the saddle's weight.

He finished far before her, pausing to watch. With a few careful words, he made sure everything was done properly before handing her his saddlebag. Then he led her back into the inn.

...

**T**heir room was several floors up. Alex stood looking out the window while Lucifer changed. A hand on her shoulder brought her back out of her thoughts. Lucifer looked down at her appearance. "I'm sorry you don't have a change of clothes. When we arrive at my place, we'll get you something. Until then, you can borrow one of my shirts."

Alex looked up at him. "Thanks, I guess. But I've worn the same shirt for weeks on end. I don't need to change."

Lucifer frowned. "My omega will _not_ wear the same clothes for weeks. You will wear fresh clothes every day, understand?"

"It's a waste," Alex muttered. "I only need one shirt at a time. When it gets old, I get a new one."

"That's not how it works anymore. You're my omega and you will follow my rules." Lucifer handed her one of his shirts. "You can sleep in this."

Alex took the shirt. When Lucifer didn't move, she blushed. "You gonna turn around?"

"No."

Alex sighed, so she turned around instead. She shrugged off her jacket, then quickly pulled off her t-shirt. She opened the clean one before she froze. Lucifer had placed his hands on her side, drawing her close. "You said you got your clothes from the town? You stole them?"

Alex tried to answer, but her voice caught in her throat. "Yeah," she finally got out.

"You stole a bra?" Lucifer ran his fingers along the fabric. "I'm surprised you knew you what they even are considering you-"

"Crowley gave me one," Alex snapped, trying to pull on the shirt. Lucifer dipped his head, pressing a kiss on her neck before he stepped back, letting Alex finish. She didn't turn around, knowing her face was still flushed. Lucifer kissed her neck again, this time running his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Alex jumped slightly. "Would you stop?" she hissed.

Suddenly she was shoved forward into the wall. Lucifer pinned her there, frowning against her ear. "Do _not_ talk back to me," he growled. "And don't tell me what to do." He ran a hand down her side, curling it around her stomach. Alex flinched at his touch. "Now. I'm your alpha. And that gives me the right to touch you however I wish. Do you understand?"

When Alex didn't immediately respond, he pushed her farther into the wall. "Yes," Alex gasped out in pain. "Yes sir."

Lucifer loosened his grip, satisfied with her answer. "Good. Now make sure you remember it." He ran his eyes over her figure. "However, I promise I won't touch you like that until I have your trust. After all, that is what our bond requires." He stepped back, and Alex turned around. She walked over to the bed, eyes trained on the ground. Lucifer pulled out a thick leather bound book and sat down on the bed. He opened it to a marked page.

Alex watched him curiously. She knew it was a book, but reading wasn't her strong suit. Eventually the curiosity overtook her, and she sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder.

Lucifer glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know how to read?"

"A little. I haven't read in almost a decade, though. My dad taught me, but he didn't really think reading was important. After he died, I just stopped." She shifted farther into the mattress, getting comfortable. "What are you reading?"

Lucifer smiled. "_Paradise Lost._ It's an old book.I enjoy reading it. I find that I can very much sympathize with the main character." He reached over, taking her hand. Alex simply let him, too interested in the book to really care. Even though she read at half the speed Lucifer did and only understood half the words, she sat there with him while he read.

...

**E**ventually, Lucifer closed his book and put it on the nightstand. He looked over at Alex. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing shallow. She looked peaceful. Lucifer looked over at the light switch on the wall, not sure if he should get up. He was already under the sheets and comfortable. And if he moved, he would wake her up.

He gently shook Alex awake. Her blue-grey eyes flickered open, coming to rest on Lucifer. He opened a channel between her and the Source, and her eyes lit up. "Turn off the light," he ordered her quietly.

The omega's eyes narrowed, but she did as he asked. The room fell into darkness, and Lucifer lay down. Alex settled down next to him, still not fully awake. Within a few minutes, she had drifted back off. He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes.

...

* * *

Haha. Sympathizing with _Paradise Lost_. Anyone, anyone? No? Oh well.

*sighs dramatically*


	8. A Simple Mistake

**W**hen he woke, his omega was sitting next to the window, playing with the Source. He felt it even before he saw it. He watched her play with two blueish flickering balls of energy, spinning them around the room. She looked happy, content. It was something he hadn't seen before. He could have cut her off already, but he didn't. Instead, he sat up. "Alex."

Alex immediately dissipated the balls, dipping her head. "Sorry."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since the sun rose." Alex looked out the window.

"And you've been able to siphon since then. You didn't kill me and run."

"No. I wouldn't kill you. And I know running won't do any good. We've started to bond. You'd find me." She let out a heavy sigh. "I can feel our bond. I don't know if I like it."

Lucifer got out of bed. "It'll be more pleasant when we've completed the physical bond," he promised.

* * *

"Until then it's going to feel awkward."

Alex lowered her gaze. "I don't want to do . . . that," she whispered to herself. "Not ever."

She stared out the window as Lucifer changed back into his day clothes. Then he joined her at the window. "Why don't you want to have sex with me?" he asked. "It's because you don't know me, right?"

"It's because you're some strange alpha I've only known for three days. You just walked in one day and said you wanted to buy me. And know you're asking for sex? I don't like people. I don't like alphas. I don't like you."

The alpha's gaze hardened. "Well that's just too damn bad." He cut off his omega from _khul'Shalkrum._ He visibly saw her loss. "I bought you, and I own you, and you'll do as I say." He stood up. "Come. We'll have something to eat, and today we'll -" He glanced out the window. It was raining. "Perhaps we'll spent the day in town," he finally said. "Unless you'd prefer to cross the mountains in the cold rain," he added dryly with a glance down at Alex.

Alex shook her head obediently. Lucifer held out his hand, and she reluctantly took it. He led her out of the room and down the stairs until they reached the first floor. Off to the right was a large room filled with wooden tables. Only a handful were filled with men and women. On the walls hung the mounted heads of several deers, and even a few animals Alex didn't recognize. Lucifer led her over to an unoccupied table. "Stay here," he told her. Then he walked across the room.

Alex studied her surroundings. Most of the guests were alphas, but she picked up the faint trace of an omega. There. She pinpointed the scent to a small girl sitting on the floor by a wall. She was wearing the telltale silver collar around her neck, but her face was buried in her arms. Alex looked for the child's alpha. The silver bracelet caught her eyes, and she figured it was the man across the room, talking to a female alpha.

Alex slipped out of her chair. "Hey," she said quietly.

The omega looked up at her, eyes wide. "I'm not suppose to talk to you," she whispered.

"What's your name?"

The omega hesitated, but then whispered, "Eliza."

"That's a pretty name," Alex told her gently. "Are you okay?"

The omega's eyes went wide, and she buried her face back in her arms. "I'm not suppose to talk to you," she repeated, her whole body trembling.

Alex frowned, kneeling down beside her. That's when a hand grabbed the collar of her jacket, hauling her to her feet. Alex's first reaction was to reach for _khul'Shalkrum._ When it didn't come, she lashed out, kicking the attacker in the knees. There was a cry of pain, and Alex was free. She spun around only to be angrily pulled away by someone else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lucifer hissed in her ear. "I told you-"

"Is that your omega?" the attacker spat.

Alex recognized him as Eliza's alpha. She grew angry at the thought, struggling against Lucifer's grip. Suddenly heat flashed through her limbs, and she stiffened in pain, gasping. It subsided, and she her limbs went limp. "Stop it," Lucifer growled. He roughly shoved Alex behind him. "Yes, she's mine."

"You call yourself a _Desh'miriai?_" the alpha scoffed. "You cannot even control your omega!"

Lucifer stiffened. "I've had her for three days," he growled. "And she is unbonded."

Eliza's alpha tipped his head slightly. "So? How old is she? Fourteen, fifteen? Most omegas aren't bonded before that."

"She's seventeen." Lucifer crossed his arms defensively. "She's not a domestic omega. She's lived on her own all her life. And she taught herself to siphon."

The alpha laughed. "First of all, no omega can teach themselves to siphon. Second, just because she's wild doesn't excuse her behavior."

"No, it doesn't." Lucifer rubbed the silver bracelet, and Alex instinctively flinched. "And she did teach herself. Alex."

"It's true," Alex whispered. "I taught myself. It helped me survive."

The alpha huffed, and he crossed his arms. "Okay, so maybe you did learn to touch it. So? She can't siphon better than Eliza here."

A sly grin crossed Lucifer's face. "Is that a challenge?" He looked back at Alex. Her eyes gleamed at the thought of being able to touch the Source.

"Maybe it is." Eliza's alpha motioned her forward, and the young girl approached. "Hundred bucks my omega whoops yours."

Lucifer laughed. "If you wish to waste your money that way, very well." He looked over at their table. "But first, we have to eat. We'll meet you outside in twenty minutes." Then, he led Alex away, who was staring at the alpha, eyes narrowed in confusion. She was suppose to fight?

A tug from Lucifer, and she tore her gaze away. She obediently sat down at the table, head bowed. "Sorry," she whispered.

She felt Lucifer's anger prickling at her skin. "What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped. "I told you to stay here. Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to talk to someone else's omega?"

"She was scared," Alex whispered. "I hate alphas. He wouldn't even let her sit at a table." She looked up into Lucifer's eyes pitifully. "Why are they so cruel? We're humans too."

Lucifer sighed, pushing a small bowl of cereal over to her. "Humans, yes, but you're not equals. You can siphon. You need to be controlled." He handed her a spoon. "Now eat. You have twenty minutes."

...

* * *

_khul'Shalkrum_ \- the Source. Elvish for Living Weapon  
_Desh'miriai_ \- alpha/protector. Elvish for Guardian.


	9. Another Mistake & This Time Consequences

**L**ess than half an hour later, Alex was standing out on the cobblestone streets. The stone glistened with the morning's rain, and the air was thick with mist. Lucifer led her farther out onto the street.

"You came." The other alpha was standing there with Eliza. "I didn't think you would."

Lucifer laughed. "Of course I would come." With a single thought, he opened a channel between the Source and his omega.

Alex closed her eyes as _khul'Shalkrum_ filled her. She pulled more and more in, smiling. She opened her eyes to see Eliza channeling. Light shone around her, a soft glow. Alex let go of some of the Source, matching her intake. She could feel everything. She felt the two alphas back to the side; she felt the rain in the air; she felt the omega in front of her. She opened her eyes, nostrils flared wide. An animalistic feeling took over her; she looked almost feral.

"Eliza." The opposing alpha spoke. "Bring her down."

Energy formed in the timid omega's hand, and suddenly it was thrown at her. However, it wasn't strong or direct. Alex easily caught it, dispersing the energy with the twist of her wrist. The omega tried again, and Alex repeated her actions. This time, however, she stumbled back, surprised by the new level of force. Anything stronger than that could kill a man. "Hey," she snapped. "Calm down. You can hurt someone with that."

"That's the point," the other alpha sneered. Alex didn't like him. She drew in the Source, and lightning sparked around her. She threw it at the omega, all senses locked on hitting her. The omega tried to block it, but Alex was one with _khul'Shalkrum._ They easily maneuvered around her, hitting their mark. The omega stumbled back, her knees shaking. Alex conjured up three balls of energy. She pushed them towards the omega, who was still recovering.

Eliza fell flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Alex hurried over to the fallen omega, worried that she'd hurt her. "Eliza?" she whispered. "You okay?"

"You damn bitch!" The alpha stormed over to her. Alex pushed him away with a gust of wind. Then the Source was gone, and Alex whimpered at the biting loss. She stumbled back, finding a solid body. Lucifer gripped her tight, a growl falling from his lips. "You _never_ use it against an alpha. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Alex whispered. Lucifer tightened his grip, and Alex gasped. "Yes sir," she repeated louder.

"That omega is crazy!" the alpha spat. "That's what you get with a feral omega! She'll never be usable, you hear? She'll never be more than an animal!"

Lucifer let her go. "We're done here," he growled. "Take your omega and go home." He roughly led Alex back into the inn.

"Luce," Alex protested. "He hurt me! He wanted to kill me."

"Don't," Lucifer spat. They got up to their room, and Lucifer shoved her inside.

Alex backed up nervously. She had never seen him this furious. She immediately made herself smaller, defensively standing on the other side of the bed. "Lucifer," she whispered. "I'm sorry -"

"Sorry? You think sorry's gonna cut it?"

Suddenly Alex was on the ground, screaming out in pain. Her muscles spasmed, and her back arched off of the ground. It felt like she was being whipped everywhere all at once. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her screams fell silent, the anguish and pain behind them too much for sound.

...

**L**ucifer didn't stop until his anger faded. As the red hot hatred disappeared, he became aware of his omega. She was laying on the ground, muscles stiff and locked in place. He immediately quit what he had been doing to her, and a small whimper passed through her lips. Her body quivered with exhaustion, and her eyes stared up motionless at the ceiling.

"Alex?" Lucifer approached. He nudged at her leg with his foot, knowing showing sympathy now would only defeat the point he had made. "Get up."

Everything hurt. Alex managed to roll over, holding back more tears. But that was too much, and she lay there, shaking.

She felt Lucifer kneel beside her. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you like this, but that type of behavior will _not_ be tolerated. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, pressing her cheek into the cool wooden floor. "Yes sir," she whimpered. She hated this. Why couldn't he have killed her?

"Don't think like that," the alpha chastised. He pulled her to her feet. Alex's legs shook and gave out, and would have fallen if the alpha hadn't caught her. He led her over to the bed. "You're okay," he whispered in her hair, holding her close. Sympathy for his omega overcame him, and he sat down, pulling her down into his lap. "You're okay, _mi Se'leana."_

_My omega. Thou that art in service to me._

Alex turned in his arms, burying her head in his neck, tears rolling onto his skin. "You hurt me," she whispered, more to herself than him. "You said your job was to protect me." She pulled back to look into his eyes. "How am I suppose to trust you when you do that?"

Lucifer closed his eyes, pulling her head back into his neck. "You don't know much about _Myhidr,_ do you?"

_Myhidr:_ the bond and relationship between an alpha and his omega. Alex mumbled something against his neck that sound like a 'no.'

The alpha sighed. "I am your _Desh'miriai._ Your alpha and protector. But it's not only my job to protect you. I have to control you, Alex. Keep you safe from _khul'Shalkrum._" Alex shook her head, and Lucifer continued. "I've seen it drive omegas mad, my love. I saw you when you fought. You looked like an animal."

Alex shook her head again, refusing to believe it. The Source was her life. It was her everything.

Lucifer held her a little longer before pulling back. He looked out the window. The rain had ceased. "We're leaving," he finally decided, pushing her to her feet. Alex frowned, but a look from Lucifer silenced her.

She dipped her head. "Yes sir."

Lucifer smiled. "_Sh'mai._"

Alex frowned. She knew the common phrases of the Old Tongue, but she had never heard that one.

"It means 'beloved of my soul.' " Lucifer quickly packed his saddlebag, tossing it to Alex. She staggered under the weight, crying out. Lucifer frowned. "You still hurting?"

"You fucking whipped me for like, five minutes!" Alex snapped. She saw Lucifer's eyes flare, and she flinched away. "Sorry, I'm sorry, sir."

"We've been over this," the alpha growled. "You will not talk back with that attitude, and you will definitely not swear like that." He approached, satisfied as she shrunk further away. "Now. How badly does it hurt?"

Alex closed her eyes as the alpha touched her. His cold hands ran up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulders. "Bad," she whimpered.

"Hmm. It's too bad I don't feel sorry for you." However, Lucifer took his saddlebag. He gave her a simple task. "Go out to the stable and saddle my horse. Can you do that?"

Alex nodded slowly. "I'll do my best," she promised quietly. Then she took the saddlebag and hurried out of the room. She quickly made her way out of the building and into the stable.

Ruby whinnied softly as she entered, and Alex ran her hand up her nose. "Hey, girl." Alex tossed the saddlebag on the ground, approaching Alistair. He nickered, reaching his black head out towards her. Alex unlatched the stable door, grabbing onto his halter to lead him out. Then she grabbed his saddle pad, tossing it over his back.

Alistair snorted, and Alex ran her hand down his muscular shoulder. "Good boy," she whispered. She awkwardly lifted the saddle onto his back, ignoring the protests the horse gave her. She centered it, grabbing hold of the straps.

...

**I**t took some muscle, but Alex thought she got the saddle on secure. She wrapped Alistair's reins around a post before turning to her horse.

Lucifer entered. "Everything going okay?"

Alex blushed. "Think so. I, uh, I'm not sure if the saddle's on correct." She dipped her head. "I've never saddled up a horse before."

Lucifer grunted in understanding. "Come here." He led her over to Alistair. He placed several fingers in between the strap and the horse, motioning for her to do the same. "Do you feel how loose that is?"

"It was tight before," Alex retorted. "Well, tight-ish."

Lucifer patted Alistair on the neck. "He was blowing out his stomach. Again. Horses usually do that." He undid the strap, pulling it roughly up until it was tight. He re-buckled it. "Now. Can you get your fingers under there?"

Alex tried. "No."

"That's how tight you want it." Lucifer looked at Ruby. "I'll finish saddle her up. Attach my saddle bag, okay?"

"Okay." Alex quickly did as he asked.

Lucifer finished his task quickly, and took Alistair's reins. "Come on. We'll be crossing the mountains today." He led Alistair out into the streets; Alex followed with Ruby. She started to mount, but paused when Lucifer just kept walking down the street. She followed, confused.

They stopped in front of a building, and Lucifer handed her the reins. "Stay here."

Alex nodded. There was no way in hell that she was going to try to escape. She took Alistair's reins, scratching him between the ears. Lucifer disappeared into the store.

...

* * *

_khul'Shalkrum_ \- the Source. Elvish for "Living Weapon"

_Se'leana_ \- omega/one who is in service [to an alpha]. A female Elvish name meaning "In service to you."

_Desh'miriai_ \- alpha/protector. Elvish for "Guardian."

Sh'mai - Elvish for "beloved of my soul."

_Myhidr_ \- the bond/relationship between an alpha and his omega. Elvish for "Lover/Companion/Soul Mate."


	10. Dialon

**S**everal minutes passed. Then, "Hey. Omega."

Alex turned at the familiar voice. It was Eliza's alpha. Eliza trailed quietly behind. "Can I help you?" Alex asked politely.

"Yeah, bitch. Where's your excuse for an alpha, huh?"

Anger boiled within her, and a growl rumbled in the back of her throat. "Don't talk about him that way."

"Don't tell me what to do, okay bitch?" The alpha stepped forward angrily, and something must have happened, because the Source grew around Eliza.

Alex took a step back, unsure and defenseless. She tried to reach for the Source, but it wasn't there. "He's a good alpha," she growled, any anger towards Lucifer redirected towards this man.

"Whatever. The point is, you're in trouble."

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Lucifer strolled out of the building, a bag in hand. "What exactly do you want, Zuriel?"

"I want you to do something about your damn omega!"

Lucifer approached, frowning. "I let you keep your money. Isn't that enough?"

"What?" the alpha spluttered. "Hell no!"

Lucifer sighed over dramatically, and reached into his back pocket. "Fine." He pulled out what Alex recognized as his wallet. He pulled out a thick wad of bills, thumbing through them. "Here." He handed the man a hundred dollar bill. "Does this pay for your damages?"

The alpha took it, jaw slack. He looked from Lucifer, to Alex, then back to Lucifer. "I, who are you?"

"Lucifer Novak. Maybe you've heard of our pack." Lucifer gracefully mounted Alistair, motioning for Alex to to the same. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be leaving." Then he trotted off down the street.

Alex followed, quickly catching up to him. "You're rich?" she asked quietly.

"My family, the Novaks, are. My father owns Romans Inc. My brother Michael is in line to take over to the company." He slowed his horse down to a walk. Alex did the same. "I'm the second oldest, but I'm afraid my father doesn't like me."

"Why not?" Alex looked up at Lucifer, brow creased in worry.

"I was a little too rebellious for his taste." Lucifer let out something similar to a sigh. "Michael and I use to fight all of the time. We still do, on occasion."

Alex grunted in acknowledgement, not really sure what else to do. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Five. Michael, me, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel."

"Do any of them have omegas?"

"Yes. All of them except Balthazar." He looked down at Alex. "Omegas are rare, and they're expensive. But money's never been a problem for us." He turned his attention back to the road. "You'll probably meet them. Gabriel's and Castiel's omegas are brothers. Sam and Dean. They're like you. Strong willed. But my brothers are soft. They barely care-"

Suddenly Ruby freaked, bolting ahead. Alex panicked, holding on for dear life. She desperately pulled back on the reins.

Lucifer kicked Alistair after them. "Ho." Lucifer's firm voice calmed the horse down. Ruby snorted, ears pinned back. "You okay?"

Alex knew her eyes were wide. "Yea," she squeaked. "I'm fine."

"If that happens again, only pull on one side of the reins." Lucifer demonstrated, and Alistair turned in a circle. "That way, you'll only go in circles."

"Okay." Alex straightened herself, still slightly shaking. "I'm okay."

Lucifer nudged his horse onwards. "We're almost to the base of the mountains."

Alex followed slowly. The mountains had never seemed that big from her forest. Back then, they were only a grey smudge on the horizon. Now, they loomed in front of her, tall and menacing. "They're huge," she whispered.

"Don't worry. There's a path that leads straight through. It's perfectly harmless." Lucifer rode beside her, falling back into their old conversation. "So. My brothers. Like I said, Michael can be a dick. His omega is Adam. I don't like Adam. He's a whiny brat."

Alex blinked. Okay.

"Michael's put him in his place, though." When Alex said nothing, Lucifer let the conversation die.

...

**B**y midday, they had started up the mountainous slope. The grass and trees gave way to rocks and dry shrubs. Lucifer opened the channel between Alex and khul'Shalkrum, warning her to keep an eye out for danger.

"Can you reach that tree over there?" Lucifer asked, pointing to a dried trunk propped between two rocks. "Light it on fire."

Alex blinked, then shrugged. She conjured up a ball of energy, twisting and shaping it until it erupted into yellow flames. The Source died, and she looked over at Lucifer, hurt. "What?"

"Don't hit it," he instructed. "Light it on fire."

Alex frowned. She had never tried anything like that before. She closed her eyes, trusting Lucifer to lead her horse safely. Khul'Shalkrum pulsed through her, and she felt out for the tree.

"Can you feel it?" Lucifer asked quietly. "Focus. Make it move faster."

Alex could feel each particle in the tree. She pulsed the Source into it, shaking the tree on a molecular level. She could feel it as it grew hotter and hotter, and she urged it on. Then, suddenly, it exploded into flames. Alex opened her eyes as the sound of crackling wood filled her ears. The trunk had burst into a large fire.

"Good girl." Lucifer scratched her on the head like a dog.

Alex glared up at him, but inside relished at the praise. But she wouldn't be treated like a dog.

Lucifer ignored her. "Can you put it out again? Can you make it rain over the tree?"

"I don't know." Alex had never tried to manipulate water. "I've only practiced with energy and fire."

Lucifer looked thoughtful for a second. "Then we'll just leave it," he finally decided. "It will burn down in a few minutes." He kicked Alistair forward, and the horse broke into a fast walk. Alex followed.

...

**T**he sun was setting before they emerged from the rocks. Like Lucifer had promised, everything had gone smoothly. As Alex stepped out from behind a large boulder, she gasped. The land below sparkled with light. She had never seen anything like it before in her whole life.

"Dialon." Lucifer barely stopped to admire the view. "It's a small city in comparison." He stopped, glancing back at his omega. She was still staring at the city, eyes wide in amazement. He smiled, amused. "Alex. Come along. We'll see the city up close soon enough."

Alex tore her eyes away from the sight, nudging Ruby down after Alistair. The buildings were even taller than the ones in Tar Sons, and they lit up the night like fire. "It's amazing," she whispered as she caught up with Lucifer. "Is this the technology you were talking about?"

Lucifer laughed. "Darling, you haven't seen anything yet." They continued down the mountain. "You'll be able to see a car. There'll be plenty of cars here. Even more than there are horses." He pointed to a black path. "They drive on roads like that. Since they're so close to the mountains, they get quite a bit of travelers coming over, so there's always room for the horses." He looked over at Alex, who was still staring at the city. "Alex," he rebuked, though his voice held amusement. "We'll be there soon. But we have to keep moving."

Alex reluctantly obeyed, however, as they got even closer, it was harder to tear her eyes away.

...

**B**efore long, they were walking along the hard paved streets of the city. Lucifer ended up leading Ruby, letting Alex look around. This was nothing for him, but he knew Alex had never come close to seeing anything like this. "There's a horse stop just down this road," he told her, turning the horses off from the main street. "We'll put the horses there and walk to a hotel."

Alex nodded, only half listening. The buildings were huge. So huge the tops were lost in the clouds above.

"Alex!" Lucifer's voice held amusement and impatience. "Keep your eyes on the road, omega. You'll walk into something."

"I can't." Alex tore her eyes away, focusing on the alpha. "It's just . . ."

Lucifer smiled. "It's okay." He pointed to a stable. "There." He nudged Alistair towards stable door. When they reached it, he dismounted. "Take them inside and unsaddle them. I'll be right back." He disappeared around the side.

Alex dismounted as well, leading them into the stable. Alistair stomped his front foot, refusing to move, and Alex tugged on his reins firmly, clicking her tongue as she observed Lucifer to do when he wanted his horses to move. Once inside, she looped Alistair's reins around a metal bar, and began to unstrap Ruby's saddle. She slid it off, staggering only slightly under its weight. Then she hung it on the far wall on a peg before turning back to the horses. She jumped.

Lucifer was standing behind her, holding out the saddle pad. "You forgot this."

Alex took it, blushing. "I was getting there," she whispered back.

Lucifer turned back to his horse. "It is considered most respectful to start with the alpha's horse," he said quietly. "That goes for anything of mine, too. As an omega, you must put yourself second to your alpha."

Alex dipped her head, rolling her eyes so he couldn't see. "Sorry. Didn't know."

"Well, now you do." Lucifer led Ruby away, leaving Alex to start on Alistair.

...

**W**hen she had finished, Lucifer had returned holding Ruby's bridle. He motioned for her to bring Alistair to him. Alex did, tugging the stallion after her. He didn't seem to like her.

"I put Ruby out in the pasture," he told Alex when she reached him. "Come. I'll show you." He led her back outside and through a gate. Alex spotted Ruby a few yards off. Lucifer let Alistair's into through the gate, and the stallion galloped over to its friend, snorting loudly.

Lucfer placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Come on." He led her back into the tack room, where they hung the bridles, then continued out into the city. Lucifer took his omega's hand, threading his fingers through hers. "Thee's a nice hotel less than a mile from here."

Okay." Alex let Lucifer guide her, and she turned her eyes upwards once again. Lights made the buildings glow with majestic colors. She smiled. Lucifer tugged on her hand, leading her down the street.

A loud noise came from behind her, something like the grumble of thunder. Alex spun around, squeezing her eyes shut at the bright light. Something sped by her, and Alex turned to Lucifer, eyes wide. He grinned, obviously amused at her reaction. "That's a car," he chuckled.

Alex watched the 'car' drive away. Light bounced off the metallic back. "I don't think I like it," she admitted.

Lucifer laughed again, tugging her further down the sidewalk.

Alex inhaled, then wrinkled her nose as a sudden rush of unfamiliar scents flooded her. There were people crowding the sidewalks, and Lucifer tightened his grip on her to keep her close. Alex followed him through the crowds. There were mostly alphas, but she thought she saw the familiar flash of a silver collar once or twice. Another tug on her hand had her hurrying after Lucifer.


	11. The Novak Mansion

**T**hey spent the night at a hotel, and set out the next day. There was only small talk between the alpha and omega for the whole ride. As the sun reached its highest point, Lucifer turned them off of the trail that followed the main road. Alex followed, interested. They had been following this road since Tar Sons.

"My father's house is only a few miles down this road," Lucifer explained, breaking into Alex's thoughts. "Since I live in the city, I keep Alistair and Ruby there."

"Oh." Alex strained her eyes to see their destination on the horizon.

Lucifer knew. "We won't be able to see it for another five minutes or so," he promised with a small chuckle. "But trust me, you won't be disappointed."

...

**A**nd he was right. Ten minutes later, they rode up to a large house. White columns reached several stories in the air, holding up the roof. There was a grand door a few feet behind them, and white wood lined the windows in the brick outer walls.

Lucifer rode up to the front lawn where a servant was there to meet them. Alex sensed him to be an alpha. They dismounted, leaving their horses with him. Then Lucifer took her hand and led her up the cobblestone path. They passed a grandiose fountain, and Alex ran light fingers across the water's surface, watching the water ripple out away from her. Lucifer smiled gently at his omega's innocent fascination with the simplest of things.

They reached the door and Lucifer held it open for her, letting her step inside first. He felt her amazement, and heard her gasp. He followed her, reaching down to thread his fingers through hers. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Alex nodded. In front of them was a large hall. A wide, sweeping staircase led up to the second floor, and to each side were doors leading into many rooms. The ceilings reached two stories high, and a glistening chandelier hung above their heads. The room was softly lit, and had a homey, yet magnificent, feeling.

"Lucifer." A man came out of the far left left room; glancing through the open door, Alex saw walls lined with books. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, father." Lucifer dipped his head.

Alex studied the man. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He looked and sounded nervous and unsure, yet somehow he still commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"I, uh, I see you found an omega." Lucifer's father approached, eyes running over Alex.

Alex lowered his gaze as his eyes met hers.

Lucifer tightened his grip on Alex's hand, feeling her nervousness. "Father, this is Alex, my Se'leana." He nudged her forward, and Alex stepped forward, keeping her eyes low. Lucifer's father had a very intimidating presence.

"She looks strong," the alpha commented. "Who did you get him from?"

"Crowley."

Alex looked up in time to see a sliver of discontent flash across the father's face, but it was quickly gone. "Ah. Will you be staying for dinner? Gabriel should be arriving here within the hour for a visit." He frowned slightly, eyes becoming thoughtful. "It's been a long time since I've heard from him."

"Is he bringing Sam?" Lucifer asked, curious.

"As far as I know."

Lucifer took Alex's hand. "I'm going to take her up to our room. We'll be back when Gabe comes."

"Yeah. I'll send for you."

Lucifer nodded, and led Alex up the winding staircase. Alex glanced over her shoulder to see Lucifer's father hurry back into the library. She had imagined him to be as professional and calm as Lucifer. But he just seemed jumpy. "My room's just down this way."

"Oh." Alex felt his hand squeeze hers as they turned down the hall and stopped in front of a room. He pushed open the door.

Alex sneezed as she stepped into the musty room. Lucifer huffed as well. "I told them to air this place out," he grumbled.

Alex looked around. A large fourposter bed sat against the far wall, on the far side, the floor descended several steps, and there was a large couch facing a large flat box thing on the wall. Alex tipped her head, studying it.

"TV." Lucifer explained. He headed towards the bathroom door. "I'll show you later." He disappeared inside.

"Okay." Alex walked over to the window, opening it to let in fresh air. She looked out over the front yard, watching a rabbit bound across the lawn and into the hedges.

Hands came to rest on her hips, and Alex jumped slightly. "Want to see what the tv is now?" Lucifer whispered in her ear, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. When Alex nodded, he led her over to the couch.

They sat down, and Lucifer picked up a small remote. With a simple press of the button, the entire screen lit up. Alex watched in amazement as moving pictures flickered across the screen. It was she was watching the scene unfold through a window. She leaned forward, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

Lucifer laughed slightly, more interested in his omega than the gameshow. "Do you like it?"

"How does it work?" Alex tipped her head, squinting slightly. "I assume there isn't people actually in the box."

"Magic," Lucifer joked. He handed Alex the remote, pressing one of the longer buttons. The images flipped to a new one.

She followed his example, changing the channel. "That's really cool," she admitted. "TV, you call it?"

"Short for television." Lucifer leaned back, resting his arms across the back of the couch. "Over one hundred channels, most of them total shit."

"Oh. Okay." Alex decided to trust his judgement. "What are the good channels?"

As Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, there was a knock on the door. "Sir?" a voice called. "Your brother has arrived."

Lucifer stood up. "Shall we go downstairs?" he asked, holding out his hand to Alex.

She hesitated, part of her still wanting to watch TV. But she knew it was a rhetorical question, so she took his hand. "Sure."

Lucifer led her out of the room. Glancing over the balcony, Alex saw two men talking with Lucifer's father. One was extremely tall, towering over the second man. However, the second man stood confidently, a sense of power in his laid-back movements. Both could be alphas, but she had a suspicion that the taller was the omega.

Lucifer was already at the stairs, and Alex hurried to catch up as he descended gracefully. She almost tripped on the second step, barely catching herself in time. All three men looked up, and Alex blushed a deep red, keeping her eyes low.

Lucifer ignored her blunder, and walked over to the men. "Gabriel." He dipped his head towards the shorter man. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah." Gabriel shrugged, looking past his brother. "She yours?"

"Yes. This is Alex." Lucifer motioned her forward. Desperate not to look like anymore of a fool, Alex squared her shoulders, meeting Gabriel's gaze. However, after only a few seconds, her eyes flickered over to the other man, unable to hold the alpha's stare. She racked her brain, knowing she had heard his name somewhere. What was it? Sam? Yes. That must be it.

Her suspicions were put to rest quickly. "Lucifer. You've met Sam." Gabriel nudged his omega forward. "Although I think he's grown since you last saw him."

Sam let out a disapproving grunt at his alpha's sense of humor, but he nodded towards Lucifer. "It's good to see you again," he said politely, although his voice seemed to hint the opposite. He turned his attention to Alex, who felt herself flush slightly under his scrutiny. However, he didn't say anything.

Gabriel glanced over at his father. "When's dinner? I'm starved."

"I'll go check on it," Chuck said hurriedly. "Please. Go have a seat." He scurried off, and Alex watched. Chuck was weird.

Gabriel walked off to the left, disappearing behind the staircase. Lucifer followed, leaving Alex and Sam to trail behind. They followed Gabriel into a large living room. The alphas was currently situated at the bar, pouring himself a drink. "Thirsty?" he asked, motioning towards Lucifer with a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

Lucifer shook his head. "Not right now, thank you." He looked over at Alex, who was studying the impressive room with wide eyes. "Alex."

Alex looked from where she was staring at a large painting above a brick fireplace. "Hm?"

"I think Gabriel and I are going to catch up a bit." Lucifer looked over at his brother. "Perhaps Sam could take you on a tour of the house."

Gabriel quickly gave his assent, and Sam nodded. "Sure." He walked back towards the doorway, pausing to look back at Alex.

She hurried after him, slightly glad to get away from the alphas. Although she had to admit that Sam the giant was fairly intimidating. She kept her eyes low as the followed the omega back into the foyer.

"How long have you been here?" Sam's voice broke into her thoughts.

Alex shrugged. "Ten minutes?" she guessed. "Not long. I've only seen Lucifer's room."

"Ah." Sam stood so he was facing the staircase. Then he motioned off to the far right. "There's a guest room through there," he said. "I don't think it's ever been used. We just came out of the living room." He walked across the foyer in long strides, stopping in front of the far left door. "This is the library." He pushed open the door. "From what I've heard, Chuck spends most of his time in here."

Alex looked in. The right wall was bookshelves from floor to ceiling, while the left wall had large windows that looked over the front yard. There was a desk at the far end of the room with several books laying open on it. "Neat," was all she said. She stepped out, and Sam closed the door, moving on to the next doorway. Inside was a large table that stretched the expanse of the room. A large brick fireplace lay against the far wall in between two window.

"Dining room," was all Sam said. He stepped out of the room and turned into the next room. "And kitchen. We won't go in. It's pretty crowded right now."

Alex nodded, and, as Sam stepped away, she peeked inside. Men and women hurried around the room, some disappearing through a door on the left wall that led right into the dining room. One came bustling right past her, and Alex jumped out of the way. She knocked her head slightly on the staircase, and shook it off angrily.

Sam let out a small smile. "Come on. It's less busy upstairs." With his long legs, he made his way across the foyer and up the stairs.

Alex hurried after him. "Slow down," she grumbled. "I have to take twice as many steps as you."

Sam let out an amused grin. "Sorry." He slowed his pace to match hers. "So. Where are you from?"

"Over the mountains."

"Hm. I guess that explains your accent. What town?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't exactly live in a town. I, uh, I actually lived in the forest. I had a cave, and _khul'Shalkrum,_ and I was happy."

Sam blinked in disbelief. "You lived on your own? For how long?"

"I don't know. Ten years? After my dad died, it was just me." Alex looked up at the omega. "So, uh, most of this is new for me. I mean, I knew about electricity, sort of, but most of this is weird. Like TVs. And cars." She shook her head. "I don't like cars. Or horses."

"Oh. Well, if you're gonna live with Lucifer, you probably won't have to deal with horses too much." Sam reached the top of the stairs and took a right. "Although cars are going to be a pretty big thing."

"Great." Alex sighed, slightly, turning her attention to the large open space in front of her. "What's this?"

"I'm not really sure," Sam admitted. "As far as I know, not much. I think it was a play space a long time ago when the Novaks were kids?"

Alex tried to picture Lucifer as a child. It wasn't working. "Oh. Okay."

Sam pointed off to the left. "Bedroom." He turned back towards the stairs and pointed down the hallway that bordered the balcony. "Bedroom." He pointed down another hallway. "More bedrooms."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Lucifer's bedroom is that one." She pointed down the first hallway.

"Yeah." Sam turned away from that. He walked back to the staircase. Instead of going down the stairs, however, her walked in the opposite direction, towards the back of the house. Alex followed, not sure where this was going. "The servant quarters are the third floor." He led the way up a large flight of stairs. "Watch your head."

"Woah." Alex reached the top and stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah. It's pretty big." Sam stayed on the stairs, not tall enough to stand up straight. "The ceiling gets bigger farther on."

"Oh. Okay." Alex followed Sam back down the stairs. "So, uh, I think Lucifer mentioned you had a brother?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Two, actually. My actual brother is Dean. He belongs to Castiel. I have a half-brother too. Adam. He's Michael's omega."

"So you're all siblings." Alex ran through the list of omegas Lucifer had talked about two days back.

"Yep. Although we didn't know we were related to Adam until Michael brought him in." Sam let out a huff. "He can barely channel." A warm glow surrounded the omega as he drew in the Source.

Alex frowned. "Lucifer won't let me channel," she mumbled.

Sam looked down at her. "Give him some time. You guys aren't physically bonded, are you?"

Alex winced. "No. Nope. Not at all." Her eyes flickered down to her shoes.

Sam noticed, but he said nothing about it. "We should get back downstairs. The alpha's are probably wondering where we are."

Alex trailed after him.


	12. Staying the Night

**W**hen they reentered the living room, both alphas were sitting on the couch, lost in idle conversation. Sam sat down next to Gabriel, who grinned at his omega's return. Alex quietly sat down by Lucifer, hands folded in her lap.

"So," Gabriel began, turning his attention across from him. "Alex. Luci here says that you grew up in the woods?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. More or less."

"He also says you taught yourself to channel."

"Yeah. Wasn't hard." Alex shrugged again indifferently. "Why is that so important?"

Gabriel shot his brother a glance, and Alex saw Lucifer play with his silver bracelet around his wrist. She winced slightly, lowering her gaze. Gabriel cleared his throat. "Why don't you show us? Luce said you could do some pretty cool stuff."

Alex looked over at Lucifer. He shrugged, giving his consent, and then Alex could feel _khul'Shalkrum_. She reached for it, drawing more and more in until it filled her. She could hear the cooks in the kitchen, could feel their footsteps through the ground. She heard the heartbeats of the men in the room with her, but she blocked it all out. Focused all her attention on the Source.

Three balls flickered into life, and Alex began her favorite trick, spinning them around the room in elaborate dips and spins. She drew them in, then flung them out. She tried something new, and focused her attention on the furthest ball. It sparked once, then twice, then faded from electric blue to red. A grin crossed her face. Hells yeah.

_Khul'Shalkrum_ disappeared. Alex looked over at Lucifer, frowning. He never gave her warning of when to stop.

Gabriel nodded appreciatively. "Damn, Luci. That's one good omega you got there."

Lucifer nodded. "She was the best one that Crowley had." A small frown crossed his face. "Of course, she's still in need of extensive retraining." He lowered his voice. "She has a bit of an attitude."

Gabriel grinned. "Great. I would never get an omega that didn't have spirit." He reached over and placed his hand on Sam's thigh. "Those are the broken ones."

Lucifer let out a disinterested grunt. "They're also the ones that don't cause problems."

Gabriel laughed, crossing his legs. "You know what you need? You need some fun in your life. Maybe an omega will do you some good."

Alex coughed nervously. "Can . . . can I get something to drink?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Sure. Sam?"

Sam nodded, standing up. "Come on." He led Alex out of the room. "You don't seem very comfortable around him."

Alex let out a breath. "No, not really." They turned into the large kitchen, and she sighed. "I . . . I don't know. He doesn't trust me."

Sam grabbed a glass off of the counter and filled it from the sink. Then he handed Alex the drink. "He probably won't until you've completed the physical bond between the two of you."

Alex choked on her drink. She coughed, clearing her airway. "I, no. I don't want that."

Sam frowned, then hurriedly stepped out of the way as a servant bustled through. "I, uh, the bond probably feels uncomfortable now. But it'll feel a lot better after. I mean, there's just a mental bond between the two of you right now."

Alex swallowed the rest of the water. It was true there was just a mental bond between the two of them, and she planned to keep it that way.

"You good?"

"Yeah." Alex set the glass down on a counter. "Thanks."

"Yup."

"Samsquatch. Time for dinner." Alex turned to see Gabriel leaning against the doorframe, watching his omega. His eyes ran up and down the taller man appreciatively, mumbling a word under his breath. Then he turned towards the dining room.

The two omegas followed. Chuck and Lucifer were already seated at the extensively large table. Gabriel sat across from his brother, and Sam sat down beside him. Alex hesitated, unsure, until Lucifer motioned her over. She politely did as he asked, sitting beside the alpha.

...

**D**inner was served, and dinner was eaten. Alex had to admit it was good. Far better than she had ever had. There was honey-glazed ham, broiled potatoes, and rolls as well as some sorts of vegetables - but Alex didn't care for those. By the end of the meal, she couldn't have eaten another bite. And then desert was brought out.

...

**A**ll five of them gathered in the living room after dinner. Alex sat on the couch next to Lucifer, studying her hands as the alphas talked. However, her patience quickly wore thin, and her excuses to leave the room quickly ran out. So she was forced to sit and politely listen, even thought she frankly couldn't care less about politics, or stock, or whatever else was brought up throughout the evening.

Eventually, Lucifer noticed and took pity. "I think it's time Alex and I retired to bed."

Chuck looked over at the clock, confused. "It's only eight."

"We've had a long day." Lucifer stood up, extending his hand down to Alex. She took it and stood up.

Gabriel frowned as well. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Perhaps for a while. But I must be getting back to my company." And, with that, Lucifer led Alex away.

...

**"W**here do you work?" Alex was sitting by the window, looking out over the darkened lawn.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer looked up from his book. He had changed into more comfortable clothing, and was now laying on the large bed.

"Where do you work?" The omega turned to look at Lucifer, her interest peaked.

"In Nor Valen. It's only a three hour drive south of here." Lucifer folded the corner of the page and closed his book. "I work at Crossroads and Company. It's a large corporation based out of Nor Valen that manages various fiscal investments that we usually sell in ten year increments." He placed his book back in his saddlebag.

"Oh. Okay." Alex slowly walked over to him, sitting down on her side of the bed.

Lucifer let out a small smile. "None of that made sense. did it?"

"Very little of that made sense." Alex yawned. "Sam said we, uh, we have to take a car?"

"Yeah. Three hour drive. In a car."

"I don't like cars."

"I know." Lucifer tossed back the covers, inviting Alex inside. She crawled into bed, pulling the sheets up around her body. "They're not that scary once you get use to them."

"Hm." Alex stared up at the white ceiling. "How do you ride in a car?" She thought back to their conversation several days ago. "You said you ride _in_ them?"

"Yes. They're hollow inside."

"Oh." Alex wrinkled her nose. "Sounds unpleasant."

"It's not." Lucifer lay down as well, looking over at his omega. "Tomorrow I'll show you."

"Oh." Alex suppressed a yawn. "Okay."

Lucifer leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp, cloaking the room in darkness. "Goodnight."

"Night." Alex turned on her side away from him, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Lucifer did the same, pulling her close. Alex sighed, drifting into a light sleep.


	13. Welcome Home

**O**nce again, when Lucifer woke, his omega was already up. He could feel the still-unnerving sensation of her channeling _khul'Shalkrum_. He sat up to see her sitting on the couch across the room, mindlessly watching tv.

Hearing him stir, Alex looked up. "Morning," she called cheerfully.

Lucifer frowned. "We've been over this before," he began.

As he spoke, Alex sat up, a grin growing across her face. "I know, I know." She formed a small blue ball of energy, levitating it halfway between them. "But watch this!" She focused, and the ball flickered before turning a brilliant red. "I made it change colors!" Alex stated triumphantly. "I, I've been working on green, but all it does is explode." To prove her point, the ball flickered violently, then imploded on itself.

Lucifer tossed back the covers. "You're not suppose to channel without my consent."

Alex frowned pitifully, wounded by how he had just brushed her off. "Sorry," she muttered, falling back on the couch. She felt Lucifer cut her off, and she inwardly sighed.

Lucifer got up and walked over to her. Disappointment radiated off of the omega like a campfire. "It was a neat trick," he admitted quietly, hoping to raise her spirits.

"Sure."

It was the alpha's turn to sigh. "If you're hungry, there'll be food downstairs."

"Okay." Alex got up off the couch, straightening her shirt. It was the same one she had worn for the past several days, and it was beginning to show signs of use.

Lucifer frowned. "You're not wearing that. I have a shirt you're going to wear." He walked over to the dresser.

"I have a shirt you're going to wear," Alex mimicked under her breath. When Lucifer shot her a glare, she silenced.

The alpha threw her a black t-shirt. "You will wear this today."

"Fine." Alex stalked off to the bathroom to change.

...

**T**hey stepped out into the hall just as Sam and Gabriel did. Sam smiled at Alex. She shyly returned it. Gabriel seeing this, took Sam's hand possessively. Lucifer simply ignored all of the interactions. He led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alex trailed after him, chewing on her bottom lip.

...

**B**reakfast was just as good as the dinner the night before, if not better. Alex, still full from then, took only a little of each dish, but still only managed to eat half. Gabriel sat down next to her, snagging a biscuit from her plate. "So," he began, taking a bite. "Sam told me you were channeling all last night. Does Luci know?"

Alex pushed the eggs around on her plate mindlessly. "He's asleep," she shrugged. "I won't hurt him. If I wanted to, I'd already be gone."

"Oh. So you want to be here?" Gabriel waggled an eyebrow.

"What? No! No." The omega shook her head. "That's not what I mean."

"But that's what you said."

"But that's not what I _meant._"

"But that's what you _said._"

"Gabriel. Stop arguing with my omega." Lucifer stomped over to them, and Gabriel laughed.

"I'm just making conversation, big bro." Gabriel turned back to Alex. "So. Cool party trick you showed up last night."

Alex's spirits rose. "I can make the balls change color," she told him proudly. "Well, I can make them turn red. Otherwise they explode."

"Yes, it's really something." Lucifer leaned against the counter, watching the interactions between his brother and his omega warily.

Gabriel noticed. "You mind?"

"Last time I turned my back, you stole my omega. I'm not letting that happen again."

Alex blinked surprised, but Gabriel just rolled his eyes. "First, Sam was not your omega yet. Second, I just got there first. Not stealing."

_Sam was suppose to be Lucifer's._ That was the first Alex had heard of it. Then again, they didn't really have to tell her squat. "I'm not going with Gabriel," she muttered.

"Cause she likes you," Gabriel teased. Alex resisted the temptation to kick him under the table.

Lucifer studied both of their faces quietly. Then he addressed Alex. "We're leaving as soon as your finished. We'll stop for lunch in Nor Valen before we go home."

Alex nodded in acknowledgement. "Neat."

...

**L**ike Lucifer had told her, Nor Valen was _huge._ Buildings towered above her head, disappearing into the clouds above. Alex sat in the back seat of a large black car, one hand clutching the seatbelt, the other one against the window. Lucifer sat next to her, lost deep in his own thoughts. They had barely spoken since the car had pulled out of the long, winding driveway of the Novak Mansion. Even when they stopped for lunch, little words had been exchanged.

The car weaved out of traffic, pulling to a stop alongside the curb. Lucifer open the car door, slipping his saddle bag onto his shoulder. "Come on." He held out his hand expectantly.

Alex took it, sliding across the seat to climb out of the car. "Where are we going?"

"This is where I live."

Alex looked around, confused. There was nothing here that registered as a house. "What?" She looked up at the large building in front of them. "Wait. You - you live there?"

Lucifer lead her through the front doors and into the lobby. "Yes. I live on the top floor."

"Ah! Mr. Novak." A young man waved at them from across the room. He hurried over. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Samandriel."

"I see you found an omega. That's her, right?" Samandriel looked at Alex, and she lowered her gaze, scuffling her feet.

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. This is my omega. Alex, say hello."

Alex looked up, mumbling out a quiet 'hi.'

Lucifer continued, "Now, if you don't mind, we have had a long journey."

"Of course, of course. I-If there's anything you need, just call."

"Thank you." Lucifer watched the young man scurry away. Alex watched as well, casting a quick look up at Lucifer. People on this side of the mountains seemed to treat him with such respect. It amazed her every time. Whether it be the car driver, or the people at the restaurant, he - Her thoughts were cut short as she noticed Lucifer had made his way across the lobby. She hurried after him.

Lucifer stopped next to a metal door. He reached out and pushed a button, and the door slid away. As Lucifer stepped through the doorway, Alex frowned. It appeared to be a small closet. Why was he going inside?

"Alex. Come along."

"Why?" However, Alex did as he asked, confusion pulling her lips into a small frown. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the door slid shut. Lucifer pressed another button on the wall, and suddenly the whole room lurched. Alex let out a startled cry, stumbling to regain her balance. "The hell?"

Lucifer watched with poorly concealed amusement. "We're in an elevator," he explained. "It will take us to any floor in this building."

"Oh." Alex shifted nervously as the floor kept moving upwards. "So you own this whole building?"

"What?" The alpha actually laughed. "No, no. I just own part of it."

"Huh. Weird." They kept moving up, and Alex stepped closer to Lucifer. He was remaining comfortingly calm through all of this, and, even though their bond was only partial, Alex could feel his peace.

A few seconds later they stopped with a jolt, and Alex stumbled slightly. The door opened, and Lucifer led them out. Alex took a deep breath, glad to be out of the confining space. They walked to the end of a small hallway, and Alex counted the doors. One, two. There were only two. Out of his pocket, Lucifer produced a ring of silver keys, and quickly unlocked the second door. He pushed it open, and Alex stepped inside.

"Welcome home."


	14. Day One

**A**lex stepped inside the room. Her first impression was that it was quite large. When Lucifer flicked on the lights, she was able to see that if was fully furnished. A large couch sat with its back to them, separating the room in half. A tv hung on the wall behind it, almost as large as the one at the Novak Mansion. Through a large arching doorway to the left was a kitchen, and along that same wall a hallway disappeared farther into the apartment.

"Ah. Home sweet home." Lucifer dropped his saddle bag on the ground behind her. He shrugged out his jacket and hung it on a hook on the wall.

"It's nice," Alex admitted. Against the far wall was a set of elegant french doors. As she watched, Lucifer walked over to them, pushing them open. Before she could follow, he stepped back inside.

"I'll show you the rest of the house." Lucifer led her down that hallway. There were two bedrooms. The first was small, and had been converted into an office space. Next to it was a small bathroom. Behind the final door lay the master bedroom. It was twice the size of the other room, and a large kingsized bed lay in the center.

Alex walked over to it, eyes flickering around the room. The walls were a a dark tan color, and, like the rest of the house, there were wooden floors. The furniture was matching dark oak. To the left was another set of french doors, and Alex could see the patio beyond it, and she wondered if it was the same one. There was a door set into the left wall, and Alex stepped through it to see a large, bright bathroom. Beyond it lay a walk-in closet half-filled with clothes.

"Well?" Alex turned to see Lucifer leaning against the doorframe, watching her casually. "Yes or no?"

Alex shrugged. "It's very nice."

"Thank you. You haven't seen the patio. Would you like to?"

"Sure." Alex followed him across the bedroom to the set of doors. Lucifer pushed them open, and they stepped outside. There was a iron wrought table and two chairs. It was rather large, and Alex walked around. She approached the edge, peering over.

Then she hurried back.

Lucifer laughed. "You don't need to be scared. It's perfectly safe."

Alex shook her head. They were on the roof. Past the edge, there was nothing but a very large drop. Below them, he streets was bustling with cars. But from this height, they looked like ants. "Don't like it," she stated, partially to herself.

Lucifer laughed again, approaching the ledge. It was rather tall, and he could rest his elbows on it comfortably. "It's quite nice in the summer evenings," he told her. "You'll come to enjoy the view."

Alex shook her head. She wasn't afraid of heights - she could climb the tallest tree in her forest in a heartbeat. But being this high was just crazy. "I - is that even safe?"

"Of course." Lucifer looked back at her. "Come. Take another look."

Alex reluctantly did. She peered over the edge, suddenly feeling very dizzy. Lucifer curled an arm around her waist, drawing her close, and for once, Alex was thankful. "How is that safe?" she repeated. "W-What if a kid fell off?"

"They won't fall off," Lucifer scoffed. His heart seemed to unexplainably skip a beat at her word 'kid.' Did she want kids? He had never thought about having kids. He wanted them. With her. He stepped back, turning Alex to face him.

Lucifer's eyes flickered over her, then came to rest on her lips. "Now. Would you like to spend the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom, or on the couch?" He stepped close, hands coming to rest on her waist.

Alex immediately went on the defensive. Instinctually, she tried to draw upon _khul'Shalkrum_, but ceased with a sharp look from Lucifer.

Long fingers played with the fabric of her shirt. "Our mental bond is weak and uncomfortable for both of us. It won't feel right until we consummate the-"

"No." Alex pulled herself away, slinking past the alpha and into the bedroom.

Lucifer followed, thin lips twisting into a frown. "Alex."

"I said no."

Suddenly Alex stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move forward. Lucifer stepped behind her, and Alex tried to struggle free. The alpha tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, if I really wanted to, I could make you want this." As he spoke those words, unbidden heat pooled in her gut, and Alex closed her eyes. The alpha continued. "Even with only a mental bond, I still have control over you." The sensation disappeared, but Alex didn't open her eyes. Lucifer sensed her trepidation and growing sense of fear, and with a small sigh, he let her go, relinquishing his power. Alex spun around, backing up.

Lucifer sighed again. "Fine. Because of my seemingly unending mercy, we'll take this at your pace." He brushed past Alex into the hallway. She followed behind, hearing the bite in his voice. "So in that case," the alpa continued, "I have to leave." He grabbed a coat out of the closet. "There are a few things I need to take care of at the office, and since I'm not needed here, they take precedent." He nodded towards the kitchen. "I had the fridge restocked yesterday. Help yourself. And the tv's yours." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, trying to smooth it down in a professional manner. "And if you even _think_ about channeling, I'll know." He stepped forward, leaning down to kiss Alex on the cheek. "Stay here." Then he was gone.

Alex watched as the door closed and locked behind him. She let out a shaky breath, turning back to the empty room.

The door clicked open. "Unless, of course," Lucifer added, sticking his head in the door, "you'd like to come with."

Alex nodded, deciding she wanted to be safe on solid ground again. She stepped towards the door eagerly.

Lucifer opened the door, frowning deeply. "You need clothes," he half-growled. "If you're going to be my omega, you'll need to look presentable."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know. We've been over this."

Lucifer frowned again at her response, but let it slide. "Perhaps we'll find something on our way back."

Alex echoed him as she stepped out into the hall. "Perhaps." Lucifer stepped towards the elevator, and Alex hesitated. "Are there stairs?" she asked nervously.

The alpha laughed, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "We're two hundred feet up in the air. That's twenty stories of stairs. The elevator is faster." He pressed the button, waiting.

Alex reluctantly joined him. "I still don't like it."

"You'll get use to it." The door opened, and they stepped inside.

...

**W**ithin the hour Alex found herself outside a large glass building. She craned her neck, trying to see the top. Above the door were the words 'Crossroads &amp; Co.' in large gold letters. Without a second glance, Lucifer pushed through the large double doors. Alex followed, eyes wide. The entrance was huge. The ceiling was three stories high, and the large glass walls let in natural light.

"Mr. Novak." A man was sitting at a front desk. "Welcome back, sir."

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgement, leading the way over to yet another elevator. The doors opened, and both alpha and omega stepped inside. It started to ascend. Alex shifted closer to Lucifer. The walls were made of glass, letting her see just how fast and how high they were going. "This is insane," she muttered.

Lucifer smiled. She was cute when she was annoyed at things. Which somehow seemed like her constant state of being.

The elevator slowed to a stop, and they got out. Lucifer reached over to take Alex's hand, gently leading her down the hall.

"Mr. Novak." A man stepped out into the hall, dipping his head. Alex scented the air. He wasn't an alpha, or an omega. She inhaled deeper. No, she took that back. He was an alpha.

Lucifer ignored the confusion coming from his omega. "Axiel."

"I'm glad you're back." Axiel straightened his tie. "We were beginning to wonder if you'd be back in time for the benefit tomorrow night."

Lucifer nodded. "Of course." He hesitated. "Do we know who's going to be there?"

Axiel nodded. "Michael will be. And I believe Castiel might as well? He said he would, but you know him."

Lucifer grunted noncommittally. "Of course. Thank you." Axiel stalked away.

"Who is he?"

"A coworker." Lucifer tightened his grip on Alex's hand. "Come on. I'll show you my office."

Alex let him lead her away.


	15. Home Alone

**T**he next day, Lucifer left for work, waking Alex up to say goodbye. She had groaned, and rolled away from him, falling back into sleep. She vaguely heard him get ready, and then the door was closed.

Alex opened her eyes to look at the bright red lights of the alarm clock. It was six thirty. She groaned, rolling over to bury her head in Lucifer's pillow. She inhaled his scent drowsily, closing her eyes. With a sigh, she glanced over at the clock again. Then she sat up, confused. It now read 7:58. Had she really fallen asleep? She'd closed her eyes for a second. She threw back the covers, getting up. The wood was cool on her bare feet, and she padded out into the living room. Lucifer was long gone. She collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv.

...

**T**he door opened. Alex sat up, confused. A woman stepped through. Fear and surprise shot through the omega, and she scented the air. Alpha. She growled, drawing on the Source to defend herself. It came easily, and Alex filled herself with more and more. Then, suddenly it was gone, and she cried out the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She fell back against the couch, trying to recover.

The woman just stared. "I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, obviously shocked to see someone else there.

Alex sat back up, eyes smoldering. "What do you want?" she growled, and studied her warily. Tall, dark hair, carrying a purse and a large black bag. Alex let out another nervous growl.

"I, I'm just here to clean the place. I'm the maid." The woman kept staring at Alex. "I - you're an omega."

"Yeah. I am." Alex crossed her arms angrily. "So?" Something rang, and Alex looked over at it sharply. What was that?

The woman walked over to the device sitting on the end table. She looked at something, then picked up the phone. "Hello? Mr. Novak." She listened for several seconds. "Yes sir." She held the phone out. "For you."

Alex frowned, hesitantly taking the device. She held it against her ear as the woman had done, confused and wary.

"Alex." It was Lucifer's voice.

Alex blinked. "Uh . . . hello?"

Amusement tinged the alpha's voice. "Sorry. This is a phone. Didn't I show you?"

Alex shook her head. Then, realizing he couldn't see her, she added, "Nope."

"You channeled."

Alex looked up. "There's a strange alpha in here," she growled. "I need to protect myself. I-"

"That's Winnie. She's my maid." Lucifer's voice remained quiet, and Alex could actually feel his calmness. She immediately blamed it on the mental bond. "She's just going to clean the place. I'm sorry. I forgot she was coming today. Just, leave her alone and let her do her thing. She'll be gone in an hour." There was a scuffling sound from the other end of the line. "I have to go. I was in a meeting before I had to leave when I felt you channel."

Alex blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay. It was partially my fault. I'll be home around four. We have the benefit tonight, remember? Ah. That reminds me."

There was a click, and Alex hesitated, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she frowned. "Lucifer?" When there was no answer, she put the phone down.

"Is everything okay now?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, continue with your stuff." Alex returned her gaze to the tv. The woman disappeared down the hall.

...

**T**he door opened, and Alex looked up from the couch, wary that yet another unexpected visitor would appear. "Oh. You're back."

Lucifer stepped into the room, dropping his briefcase on the ground. "What in the world is on your face?" He grinned. "What did you get into?"

Alex grinned. "Ice cream. I found it in the freezer." She looked down at her sticky hands. "It gets hard to eat when it melts, though."

Lucifer walked over to her. Sure enough, there was a container of melted ice cream on coffee table. Ice cream was covering the omega's face and hands, and as he watched, she she ran the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to clean her face off. "Was it good?"

Alex nodded, licking her fingers. "It's a lot of work to eat."

"Oh." Realization clicked in the alpha. "Alex, where's your spoon?"

"My what?" Alex face creased in confusion. "Oh! I-I'm suppose to eat this with a spoon?" Her shoulder slumped slightly. "That would explain a lot," she admitted quietly.

Lucifer laughed. All of the day's problems were forgotten as he sat down next to his omega. "Of course. Did you eat that entire thing with your hands?"

Alex nodded sheepishly, not looking up into the alpha's face. She was glad Lucifer was back; she had secretly missed him.

Lucifer got up and walked into the kitchen. Alex heard the sound of water running, and then Lucifer returned, now carrying a washcloth. He sat down next to her and took her hands. Alex watched as he wiped them, cleaning off the sticky liquid. Then he turned to her face.

Alex squirmed away as the washcloth slid over her face. "Alex," the alpha admonished, "stay still! You're never going to get clean that way."

Alex pouted, but did as he asked. She still, however, made faces as he continued.

"Alex," Lucifer growled again, this time with a tinge of amusement in his voice, "if you don't stop, I'm going to lick the ice cream off myself."

Alex immediately stilled, but protested, "I can clean my face myself."

"I don't care." Lucifer finished, putting the washcloth on the coffee table. "Now. The benefit's tonight, remember?" Alex nodded, and the alpha continued. "We'll be leaving around six." He stood up, grabbing the washcloth. "I had a dress sent up this morning."

Alex cocked her head, following him into the kitchen. "A dress?" she repeated.

"Yes. For you." Lucifer tossed the washcloth into the sink, then led her into their bedroom. Alex followed, frowning slightly. On the bed lay the black bag Winnie had brought in that morning; as she watched, Lucifer opened it to reveal a simple black dress.

"I'm suppose to wear that?" Alex's frown deepened, eyes flickering between the alpha and the garment. "I-I don't get it. How do I wear that?"

The alpha smiled at his omega's naiveness. "I'll show you later." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on. We have an hour and a half before we have to leave. A half hour to get ready leaves a hour for whatever you want to do." He led her back out into the front room. "How was your day?" he inquired casually, sitting back down on the couch.

Alex joined him, sitting so their legs were brushing. "It was good," she shrugged, playing with her hands. "I little boring."

"Boring, huh? Did you want your alpha to come home?"

At that, Alex shifted away angrily, the disappointment from the loss of contact surpassed by the look on the alpha's face. "You're not my alpha," she growled.

She expected Lucifer to snap, or say _something_, but he didn't. Instead, he shrugged. "Not yet." He settled further down into the couch, turning his attention to the tv. "Whatcha watching?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. I, it's like a . . . it's not real."

"Cartoon?" Lucifer guessed.

"What? No. Real people. But it's not like a . . ." Alex searched for words to describe what she didn't know. "They're acting. It's not something that actually happened." She glanced up at the tv. "It's a murder mystery show."

"Ah. Interesting." Alex felt it as the alpha relaxed, eyes returning to the screen. He reached for the remote, and opened a channel between Alex and _khul'Shalkrum_.

Alex blinked. She looked sharply over at Lucifer, but his gaze was focused on the tv. She pulled in the Source, filling her. Lucifer didn't react, so Alex drew on it until she was full, then she let some of it out, settling on the couch, comfortable.

...

**T**hey sat there for twenty minutes. Lucifer watched his show, and all the while Alex held onto the Source. She wasn't sure why Lucifer was letting her channel, and because of that she was hesitant to do anything with it.

Eventually Lucifer spared her a glance. "Show me that trick," he prompted. "The one where it changes colors."

Alex eagerly conjured up a ball, levitating it in the palm of her hand. It pulsated with a blueish light, and, as Alex focused, it flickered once, twice, then shifted into red.

"Very nice," Lucifer praised. He turned his attention back to the tv.

Alex continued to play with the ball. She turned it back to blue, then red, then blue again. She thought about trying another color. Green hadn't worked. Alex frowned. Of course, she had only tried going from red to green. Perhaps she could go from blue to green.

She turned the ball back to blue. Then she focused. _Green. She wanted green._

It sounded like a bomb went off. Lucifer jumped, cursing violently. He looked over at his omega, whose eyes were wide with shock. "What the hell?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Alex's voice sounded on the verge of tears. She was shaking. "I, I don't know."

Lucifer took a deep breath. She was obviously in more distress than he was. "It's okay. What happened?"

"I-I tried to make it go g-green." Alex inhaled shakily. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." Lucifer held out one arm, and she shifted closer to him. "Are you okay? Just shaken?"

"It hurt a little," Alex admitted. "When it . . . exploded."

"It's okay, _Se'leana_." Lucifer pulled her close. "You're okay." He pressed a light kiss on her head. "Come on. It's time we get ready for the benefit anyways."

...

* * *

_Se'leana_: - omega; thou that art in service to me. A female Elvish name meaning "In service to you."


	16. In Preperation

**H**alf an hour later, Alex was awkwardly adjusting the dress around her waist. It was tight even on her small waist, and the omega just couldn't get use to the feeling. She wished she was wearing her normal clothes. She glanced down at the long dress and expensive shoes. What if she had to run? She couldn't fight; that left flight. But how could she possibly run in this? Better yet, how could she even walk? "I'm going to trip," she mumbled to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lucifer stepped out of their bathroom. He was wearing a black suit, and a just as black tie lay around his neck. He stopped by the dresser to tie it. "Are you ready to go?" he asked casually.

Alex didn't immediately answer, but instead simply watched the alpha. He looked good, she'd give him that. "I . . . don't know," she finally said. "Is there anything else I need?"

Lucifer paused to run his eyes over his omega. "I suppose you don't know anything about makeup," he finally grunted, turning back to the mirror. "But you look nice."

"Uh, thanks." Alex plopped ungracefully down on the bed. "Why do people wear dresses? _How_ do people wear dresses?" She played with the fabric. "How do you even sit in them?"

Lucifer let out a long sigh. "You seriously know none of this."

Alex huffed. "I lived in a forest," she reminded him bluntly. "Sorry if this is all a bit new."

The alpha let out a small growl in warning, but finished with his tie before turning to her. "Alright. Sit up straight."

Alex did as he asked.

"Keep your legs together. You can cross them." Lucifer approached, then turned back to the dresser. "Hang on. I have something for you." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a thin silver collar. "This one should be less noticeable than the one you're wearing now."

Alex's hands instinctively went up to the large collar she was wearing now.

Lucifer stepped up to her side and unfastened it. Alex felt a breath of relief, and khul'Shalkrum flooded into her, strong and unhindered. But within a second it was gone as Lucifer once again tethered her to him. "There we go." He stepped back, tossing the old collar onto the bed. "That looks much nicer on you."

Alex stood up, peering around the alpha to look in the mirror. It wasn't that much subtler, but it did look much more appealing. "Thanks, I guess."

Lucifer ran light fingers down her neck, and Alex jumped slightly. "The old collar was chafing you," he explained. "This one should be more comfortable." He held out his hand. "Now. Tonight, you will stay with me throughout the evening unless I say otherwise. Do not wander off." The omega took his hand as he continued. "And for God's sake, Alex, behave yourself." Lucifer led her towards the front door.

"Crap." Alex stumbled in the shoes, then shot a glare up at the alpha.

"Don't give me that look," Lucifer chuckled. "I didn't make you trip."

"You made me wear them."

"You'll get use to them. Remember. You're not only representing yourself, you're representing me and my company. So don't do anything stupid."

Alex grumbled something under her breath.

Lucifer tightened his grip on her hand. "Or say anything stupid for that matter. Just, don't say anything at all, alright?" He put on his coat, then helped Alex into hers. "This is a formal event, so you're expected to behave like an obedient omega." He felt her anger, and he let out a displeased noise. "I'm serious. Like I said, you're representing more than just yourself. So can you let go of your stupid pride for just a few hours?"

Alex huffed. "I won't like it," she warned, "but I'll do it." She once more adjusted the dress. "You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything." Lucifer led her to the elevator. It dinged open, and they stepped inside. The door closed, and they began to descend.

"So, this 'obedient omega' thing," Alex began after a few seconds of silence. "Is this just like, no talking, no eye contact, no shit like that?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "And definitely no swearing. And stop touching your dress. You look just fine."

"I don't feel 'just fine.' " However, Alex dropped her hands to her side.

"While at the benefit, you'll call everyone by their formals names, such as Mr. or Mrs." Lucifer idly tightened his tie, shifting his weight to his other foot. "And, of course, you'll address me as Alpha." He watched Alex out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

The omega visibly bristled. "W-What?" she spluttered, "I am _not_ calling you Alpha!"

"You're lucky I've been letting you call me by my real name," Lucifer countered. "Most omegas aren't that lucky."

Alex fell into silence, resentment churning under her skin. She reached up, running her fingers along the thin silver collar around her neck. "Sam doesn't call Gabriel Alpha," she muttered.

"_Sam_ hasn't been well trained because his _alpha_ hasn't bothered." The elevator slid to a halt, and after a second's pause, the door opened. Lucifer led her across the lobby. "Like I said; it's only for a few hours. Back at home you can call me by my name."

They stepped outside onto the busy sidewalk, and Lucifer led the way over to his black car. They slid in back seat.

"Good evening, Mr. Novak."

"Yes, hello Ash." Lucifer barely paid the driver any attention; right now all of his was focused on his omega. "So, do you think you've got everything? Stay submissive, don't speak unless spoken too . . ."

"Yeah. I think I got the gist of it." Alex slumped in her seat as the car pulled into traffic.

Lucifer hit her lightly on her stomach with the back of his hand. "Sit up straight. You look like a slob."

"I _am_ a slob," Alex grumbled. However, she sat up at his request and leaned her head against the window, watching the cars go by.


	17. Black Tie Benefit

**T**he benefit was located on the top floor of the Crossroads &amp; Co. building. When they entered the large room, Alex sneezed. Scents flooded her nose, too many for her to process all at once. She blew air out of nose several times before inhaling slowly. Alphas. A lot of them.

Lucifer noticed her quandary, and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Just stay by me," he murmured.

Alex had absolutely no intention of leaving his side. This was actually kind of scary.

Lucifer gently led her into the room.

"Brother." A man approached, dressed in the same outfit as Lucifer. Behind him trailed a young man, timid in actions and appearance. He had a thick silver collar around his neck. Alex inhaled. An alpha and omega. They were bonded.

"Brother." Lucifer nodded curtly. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his own omega. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yes." The alpha looked over at Alex. "You found an omega?"

"Michael, this is Alex." Lucifer nudged her forward. "She's my omega."

_Michael. His omega is . . ._ Alex thought back to the conversation they had had last week. _Adam? Was that right? _

"Omega. Go get me something to drink." Michael turned to his omega, who nodded meekly.

He scampered away with a, "Yes, Alpha."

Michael and Lucifer exchanged a few words, but Alex ignored them. Her attention was focused on the people around her. There had to be at least a hundred. She scented the air once again, and her mouth started to water.

She looked back up at the alphas. When there was a small pause in the conversation, Alex tugged on Lucifer's hand. "I'm hungry," she murmured. She was ignored, and she tried again. "Lucifer." Once again, she was ignored, although Michael cast her a disapproving glance.

Alex sighed, inwardly rolling her eyes. "Alpha."

"Yes?" Lucifer looked down at her.

"I'm hungry," Alex repeated quietly. "I haven't eaten much today. Can I please get something to eat?"

Lucifer nodded. "I'm almost done."

"She isn't well trained."

"She was feral."

"Oh." Adam returned, and Michael took his drink. "I'll leave you two be." He walked away, and Adam followed.

"I don't like him," Alex growled.

She expected Lucifer to rebuke her, but instead he said, "Neither do I." He led her towards the far wall, where there were several tables with food. "Help yourself. You may eat out on the roof, or you may find a quiet spot somewhere else. Find me when you're done."

"Thanks." Alex hurried over to the table, skirting past several alphas. She grabbed a plate, and started to fill it up. There was . . . we'll she didn't know what the hell the food was, but it smelled delicious.

Once her plate was filled, she walked towards the door - remembering to grab utensils - and made her way out onto the roof.

The air was slightly cool, but refreshingly open from the crowded interior. She hesitantly walked over to the edge of the roof. The view took her breath away. Skyscrapers lit up the night, some still towering high over her. She hesitantly put her plate down on the ledge, and began to eat.

"Good evening."

Alex jumped, whipping her head around. She almost knocked her plate over the edge. A man stood behind her, watching her quietly. Alex scented the air. Alpha. Unsurprising. She opened her mouth to snap, but remembered Lucifer's words, and settled with a huff.

The man approached. "I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is Gadreel."

Alex still wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak. She knew this event was important to Lucifer, and had promised to be on her best behavior.

The alpha noticed her hesitation. "I'm sorry. Are you allowed to speak? You are an omega, aren't you?"

Alex took that as permission. "Yeah, I can talk. And I'm an omega." She crossed her arms, leaning against the ledge. Then she backed away, the gruesome image of the wall giving way flashing through her mind. "I-I'm Alex." She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Huh. Who's your alpha?"

Alex's eyes flashed. "I don't _have_ an alpha," she snapped before she could stop herself.

The alpha tipped his head. "Excuse me?"

Alex curled her lip. "Lucifer brought me here."

The alpha blinked, and his gaze hardened. "Lucifer." He repeated the name, voice devoid of emotion.

"Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Gadreel stepped up to the ledge, looking over.

They stood in silence for several seconds, and Alex started to shift uncomfortably. "Perhaps I should get back inside," she mumbled. "Lucifer's probably waiting for me."

"No. Please stay." Gadreel met her gaze. "He'll understand if you're with me."

"Oh." Alex's gaze flickered from his. "D - Are you friends?" She immediately berated herself. Of course they weren't friends. He had defined knowing him as 'unfortunate.'

The alpha didn't seem to notice. "I suppose so," he finally conceded. "We've known each other for a long time."

"Oh." Alex looked up at the stars.

"Now. Why did Lucifer get himself an omega?" Gadreel leaned an elbow on the ledge. "He's never really been one for relationships."

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "I - he's never really told me." She frowned, pondering.

"Hm. What's in for him? Power, money? Sex?" He ran his gaze up and down her. "How does he treat you?"

Alex shrugged, studying her shoes. "Okay, I guess," she mumbled. "I dunno. Never had an alpha before. Don't know what's expected."

"Oh." Gadreel held his gaze upon her face. "Alright. Has he ever hurt you?"

Alex shrugged again. "Few times. Guess I deserved it."

"No omegas deserve it," Gadreel replied calmly. He looked back towards the lit building. "I have to go. But I'd love to talk to you again." He pulled a card out of his pocket. "I'm writing a book about omegas, and something tells me you have an interesting story."

"Oh." Alex took the card, looking down at it. "Alright. This is for a phone, right?"

Gadreel didn't reply for several seconds, and Alex looked up. "Yes," he finally nodded. "What else would it be for?"

Alex shrugged once again. "I don't know. I - this is all kind of new." She folded the card and folded it in her hand, not having any pockets to put it into to. "I-I should go."

"Of course. You live at Lucifer's, so I'll call you."

Alex nodded quickly, backing up. "Yep."

She turned to go, but a hand on her shoulder held her back. "Don't tell Lucifer," Gadreel told her quietly. "Our secret, okay?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Trust me. This won't hurt you, but knowing Lucifer, he won't approve. He never does." Gadreel blinked, letting her go. "Please."

"I really should go." Alex hurried back inside.


	18. As the Night Goes On

**S**he stopped inside the door, clearing her head. Gadreel didn't follow, and, as Alex glanced backwards, she saw him lean against the ledge and pull something out of his pocket. She shook her head, and turned her attention back to the room.

Immediately she was hit by the wall of scents. She scanned the crowd for the familiar face of Lucifer, but couldn't see past the first line of alphas. Without a sound, she slipped into the crowd.

She was jostled and bumped, and many shot her a contemptuous glance. She ignored them, scenting the air. There. She caught a whiff of the familiar scent. Then it was gone, and she frowned. She slid in between two alphas, wincing as an arm brushed her bare skin. However, it seemed to be an accident, and Alex hurriedly continued on.

She spotted a familiar flash of blonde hair, and she changed directions, heading toward it. There he was, talking with two other men. "Luce," she called, picking up her pace.

Lucifer turned at his name, eyes scanning the crowd. Then it came to rest on Alex, and he frowned.

Alex bit her lip, coming to a stop next to him. "Sorry," she mumbled, scuffling her feet.

"Who's this?" An alpha spoke.

Alex looked up. Blue eyes, and ruffled brown hair. He looked out of place in this scene. Next to him stood another man. Alex tipped her head, scenting the air. Was it . . ? He was an omega? She blinked, surprised. He didn't have a silver collar.

"Her name is Alex." Lucifer's hand came to rest on her shoulders. "She's my omega."

"You got an omega?"

"Omega?" The other omega asked at the same time. He studied Alex, and a rakish smile crossed his face. "Name's Dean." He held out his hand. "And you are . . ?"

"Her name's Alex," Lucifer repeated.

"I was asking the lady." Dean brushed off the alpha.

"I-It's Alex." Alex hesitantly shook his hand.

"Dean," the other alpha growled. "We talked about this."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh. Yeah." He looked up at Lucifer. "Sorry."

Lucifer's only reaction was a faint twitch of the eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to come."

"I said that I would." The alpha's eyes flickered around the room uncomfortably. They came to rest on Alex, and she shifted closer to Lucifer.

"Alex, this is Castiel. My brother. And that's his omega, Dean."

"Oh." Alex still brushed her shoulder against Lucifer. "Hello."

"I didn't expect you to go with a female omega," Castiel said quietly.

"It's not that unusual." Lucifer crossed his arms, slightly defensive. "Just because my brothers have male omegas doesn't mean I have to."

"Of course not." Castiel's eyes didn't leave Alex. "I just didn't expect that from you."

Lucifer shrugged. "It's just an omega," he added. He reached up, fingers coming to rest on his temple as he let out a quiet breath.

Alex frowned, slightly put off at his words. She licked her lips mindlessly as someone walked by with a slice of rich chocolate cake, eyes following the alpha across the room.

Castiel noticed. "Dean. Why don't you go get two pieces of that cake. One for you, and one for her." His eyes flickered to Alex, then up to Lucifer. "If that's okay with her alpha, of course."

Alex looked up at Lucifer eagerly. "Please?" she asked, eyes begging. "I like cake."

Lucifer looked down at her, face pensive. Alex's frown deepened, and he gave in. "Alright." He let out a smile. "But only a small piece. I don't want her spoiled."

Alex pouted playfully as Dean hurried away. Lucifer turned his attention back to his brother. "How is it working for Michael?" he asked casually.

Castiel gave a small shrug. "I don't see him very much," he admitted. "Only during board meetings. He's actually been in Europe for the past three months."

"Really?" Lucifer looked surprised, but Alex was already bored of their small talk. "On business?"

"Yes. He only got back last week."

"Did he take Adam with him?" Something in Lucifer's voice sounded like he already knew the answer.

Castiel twisted his lips into a deep frown. "Let's just say I'm surprised Adam came _here_ tonight."

Lucifer nodded in understanding as Dean returned with the cake. He handed it to Alex, but Lucifer intercept it. Alex watched him as he took a bite, nodding at the flavor. "Luce," she pouted.

Lucifer ignored her, reaching for another bite.

Alex knew exactly what he wanted. "Don't make me say it," she whined.

Lucifer looked down at her, eyebrow raised, daring her to object.

Alex saw Castiel and Dean exchange looks, and she sighed, eyes rolling up. "Alpha."

"Alpha, what?"

"Alpha, can I have my cake, please?" When Lucifer handed it to her, she added dryly, "Oh thank you. Your wonderful mercy never ceases to amaze me." She pinned Gadreel's business card between her hand and the plate, balancing the cake easily.

Lucifer let out a growl. "Don't push me," he warned, but Alex doubted he actually meant it. Even still, she lowered her gaze respectfully. "We're working on our manners," Lucifer told his brother.

Dean snorted. "How's that going?"

A whack and small cry of protest told Alex that Cas had lightly smacked his omega. "Maybe you need to work on yours," he growled lightly.

Dean huffed in amusement, digging contently into his cake. "Right," he mumbled. He and Castiel walked away.

Lucifer let out a quiet breath, his hands massaging the sides his head. Alex watched him, concerned. She mentally reached for the partial bond between them, and felt the faint throbbing in her own head. She reached up, palm brushing over his forehead. It was slightly warm. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I'm a little tired." He sighed, and Alex finally realized he really wasn't feeling good. Of course he wouldn't admit it. She reached for _Khul'Shalkrum_, wanting to heal him. Lucifer frowned. "Alex."

"I can make you feel better," Alex insisted. "Trust me."

Lucifer shook his head. "I'm just tired."

Alex huffed. _Was 'I'm tired' alpha code for 'I feel like crap'?_ "I'm tired too," she lied. "Can we go home?"

Lucifer blinked, then nodded. "There's a few people I want to say hi to."

Alex frowned. "I don't know . . ."

"We'll go home right afterwards." Lucifer took her hand. "Come on. I'll introduce you." He pulled her after him. Alex followed, tightening her grip on the business card in her hand.


	19. It's Got Bill Murray

**A**s soon as they got home, Lucifer collapsed on the couch, letting out a low groan. Alex hurried after him, kneeling by his side. She placed a hand over his forehead. "You're really warm," she fretted. "We should have come home immediately."

Lucifer shook his head, sitting up long enough to shrug off his jacket. He fell back against the cushion, loosening his tie. "I'm fine," he murmured, eyes closing.

Alex cupped his cheek worriedly, fingers trailing down his neck as she pulled away. "I can fix this."

"I said I'm fine. It's just a little bug. I'll be up in the morning."

"Luce." Alex frowned at his stubbornness. "Just let me heal you."

Lucifer cracked open an eye. "Depends. You gonna take me to bed afterwards?" He winked suggestively.

Alex resisted the temptation to slap him. "Maybe I'll just go to bed by myself." She stood up to walk away, but a hand caught her wrist.

Lucifer spun her and pulled her down until she found herself laying on top of him. "You have no sense of humor," he mumbled, eyes closing again.

Alex opened her mouth to snap, but she felt _Khul'Shalkrum_ surround her. She eagerly drank it in, letting out a soft breath against the alpha's chest. She sat up, trying to get up off, but Lucifer held her still, leaving Alex awkwardly straddling his hips. She placed a hand on his chest to stabilize herself, blushing slightly as she felt his warm, bare skin beneath her palm. She closed her eyes, letting the Source trickle through her hand and into his chest. She felt it flood through his limbs, ignoring the strongly intimate feeling that accompanied it. She felt his heart beating, pushing blood through his strong, muscular body -

She pulled away, dropping the Source. Lucifer lay beneath her, eyes closed. When they opened, they locked with hers, and Alex swallowed thickly. She blinked, reaching out to place a hand over his forehead. It felt the same. "Sorry." Her voice cracked slightly, and she cleared her throat. "I, uh, I don't know. You, uh, you look a little better."

"I _feel_ better." Lucifer's voice was deep and guttural. He reached up, fingers gently curling through her hair. "So was that a 'yes' on the bed thing?"

"Not one your life." Alex tried to move away, but hands came to rest on her sides, keeping her still.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "Come on." His hands ran up her sides. "After a night out like _that_, we deserve to relax."

Alex used the Source to push herself away. She stalked into the kitchen, suddenly leaning against the counter to catch her breath, lungs crushed.

She heard Lucifer walk up behind her, voice tight. "How many times do I have to tell you? You do _not_ use _Khul'Shalkrum_ on alphas."

"I didn't use it on you," Alex wheezed out, one hand gripping her chest. "I used it to _get away_ from you. Survival."

Lucifer lightly placed his hands on her hips, stepping close so his groin was pressed flush against her ass. Alex froze, drawing on the Source, but it was pulled from her. Lucifer bent down and pressed a lingering kiss on her neck. Then he drew back. "Go put on something comfortable. We'll watch a movie. You can pick." He dropped his hands and stepped away, watching as the omega scurried away. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

...

**A**lex spun into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it tight. Then she hurried into the closet, closing that door too. She leaned against it, slumping to the floor. Dammit. She held out a hand. It was shaking. She stood up, stripping off the black dress, tossing it on the floor. This was the second time in two days Lucifer had tried to pull something like that. She wasn't sure how long it would be before he wouldn't just let her go.

She shakily pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, hesitating before stepping into the bathroom. She pulled her blonde hair into a loose ponytail before placing her ear against the door, listening. The room sounded empty. She unlocked the door and stepped out. She heard the tv flickering in the other room, and she took a deep breath, stepping into the hall.

Lucifer was sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. Alex couldn't help running her eyes over him. Slacks, white oxford, his black tie hanging loosely around his neck. Okay, fine. She'd admit he looked pretty sexy wearing that. But that didn't change anything. When she approached, he opened his blue eyes, one hand going up to run through his short hair. "Took you long enough," he muttered, sitting up. He motioned towards the tv. "What do you want to watch?"

Alex shrugged, awkwardly sitting down next to him. "Dunno," she mumbled.

"Comedy? Sci-fi? Horror?"

Alex shrugged. "Comedy? I don't care."

"Alright. I'll pick." Lucifer picked up the remote, scrolling through the list. "_What About Bob_." He looked over at his omega. "It's got Bill Murray. Trust me. It's hilarious."

Alex nodded, having not much choice but to believe him. Lucifer slouched in his seat, getting comfortable. He extended an arm, offering himself, and Alex, against her better judgement, shifted closer, letting him pull her up against him.

...

**A**s the movie went on, Alex relaxed, letting her head rest comfortably on his chest. She let out a large yawn, snuggling closer. Lucifer, who had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, shifted unconsciously, dislodging the thick blanket he had pulled over them earlier.

Alex reluctantly freed a hand to pull it back into place. She looked up into the alpha's peaceful face, felt his chest rising and falling with each gentle breath. She reached up, mindlessly fingering his black tie. Her eyes came to rest on a small card that sat on the coffee table. It was Gadreel's. She reached for it, running her fingers over the course paper. He had seemed really nice. And he didn't act like he cared that she was an omega. She sighed. He had seemed angry that Lucifer had beaten her.

She looked up at him. Right now, she couldn't find it in her to be particularly mad. Damn that partial bond. That was why. It had to be.

Lucifer shifted in his sleep, drawing the omega closer. Alex let him, closing her eyes. What the hell. She'd figure it out tomorrow.


	20. Peer Pressure

**A**lex was shaken awake. Her head lolled back, and she cracked open her eyes, groaning in pain. Her neck hurt.

Lucifer sat up, turning off the tv. "Let's get to bed." He stood up, and Alex cast a quick look at the clock. 2:35. She yawned, gratefully taking her hand. He led her through the dark into the bedroom, where she fell back on the bed, eyes drifting closed once again. Lucifer muttered something, and Alex distinctly heard the words "screw it" before the bed dipped beside her.

Lucifer crawled under the covers, muttering to himself. Alex followed, not bothering to even open her eyes. Too tired. She numbly snuggled up next to the warm body next to her, nuzzling her head even deeper into his shoulder. She vaguely felt the alpha curl around her before she let herself fall back into a deep sleep.

...

**T**he alarm clock was going off. Alex wiggled closer to the solid body next to her, letting out a noise similar to a grunt of disapproval. The body next to her moved as Lucifer blindly felt for snooze button. The room fell silent, and the alpha rolled onto his back, reluctantly opening his eyes. "I can't do this," he grumbled.

Alex grudgingly forced herself awake. "Do what?" she mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Work. Today." Lucifer made no move to get out of bed.

"Sick?" Alex reached up, feeling his forehead. "You feel fine."

"I know." The alpha sighed. "I don't like getting up so early." He looked over at his omega. "You wouldn't happen to know a 'pick me up' trick?"

"Caffeine."

"With _Khul'Shalkrum_."

Alex felt a channel open, and she blindly felt for his hand. She took it, let out a large yawn, then drew it in. She immediately felt supercharged, and she pushed it down her arm and into the alpha. She guided it through his limbs, curled around his heart, then pulled back. She blushed. "Don't ask again."

Lucifer sat up, dislodging the warm blankets. "T-That felt . . ."

"Uh huh." Alex reluctantly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that Lucifer was still wearing what he had worn last night. His shirt was wrinkled, and his hair was unusually messy.

Seeing her staring, he smiled, reaching over and running a light hand through her hair. "Sleep well?"

"My back hurts."

"I'm sorry." Lucifer stood up, stretching. Then he looked down and grimaced. "I look awful."

"I don't mind," Alex admitted quietly, tongue loose with sleep.

Lucifer managed a half grin before he hurried into the bathroom. Alex fell back into the sheets.

...

**A** few minutes later the bathroom door opened, and the bed dipped. Alex opened her eyes to see Lucifer sitting on the edge, dressed in a light blue oxford and striped tie. A jacket had been neatly laid on the dresser. "I'll be back around four."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." Lucifer leaned forward, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "See you later." He grabbed his suit jacket and left the room.

Alex watched him go. "Okay," she whispered. She fell back to sleep.

...

**S**he woke up to the ringing of the telephone. She stumbled to her feet, padding out into the living room. She collapsed on the couch, picking it up. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Who is this?"

"Go fuck yourself, that's who." Alex looked at the clock. "It's barely seven. I had a late night. Who are you?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"It's Gadreel."

"Oh!" Alex scrambled into a sitting position. "I-I - sorry. I didn't recognize your voice. I - you woke me up."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. You . . . You and Lucifer left early last night."

"Uh . . . yeah. Luce wasn't feeling very good."

"Oh." The alpha sounded almost relieved. "How is he?"

"Better, thanks." Alex pulled a blanket close, eyes fluttering close. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could come over and interview you."

"I-I - come over?" Alex winced. "I . . . I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh. Okay. I suppose we could do this over the phone."

"Can it wait till after breakfast?"

"Listen. I'm right here in the area. I can be there in less than five minutes."

"I don't know. I don't think Luce would be very happy."

"We could meet at the cafe down the street."

"I'm not allowed out."

"Why not? You're a grown woman." Gadreel let out a harsh breath. "He doesn't trust you, does he?"

"I don't know." Alex narrowed her eyes, confused. "I don't think so."

"He doesn't trust you to make your own decisions. Your alpha doesn't control your life."

"Uh, he's not _my alpha_." Alex huffed angrily. "I don't have an alpha."

"Then let me come over. Just for a few minutes. Please. I really want to hear your story."

"I'm sorry. I - He'll know."

"Not if you don't tell him."

"He'll scent you!"

"No, he won't." She could almost hear the the frown in the alpha's voice. "What are you talking about? You know most alpha take scent suppressants, right?"

"What?" Alex blinked. "That's not true. I-I could barely breathe at the benefit last night."

"Yeah, well, it only seems to hide our scent from other alphas. Don't ask my why, although it probably has to do with the fact that an omega's sense of smell is ten times better than ours." Gadreel let out a quiet breath. "Most alphas take them. Otherwise no one would be able to breathe in the cities."

Alex blinked, slowly understanding. "Oh. Okay. So . . . he won't be able to scent you."

"Not at all. Now please. I'm in the area."

Alex caved. "Okay. Sure. Ten minutes, okay?"

"Thank you." Gadreel hung up, and Alex did the same.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair. Great. Lucifer would probably kill her for this. But one visitor couldn't hurt. She hurried off into the bedroom to get changed.


	21. There's Nothing Wrong with Talking

**T**he doorbell rang. Alex hurried out of the bedroom, tugging one of Lucifer's washed-out t-shirts over her head on the way. She threw open the door, glancing at the clock.

"Hello." Gadreel stood in front of her, a small smile crossing his face.

"Uh . . . hey." Alex ran a hand through her blonde hair. "You're here. Five minutes early."

"Sorry. We're you busy? Nice shirt by the way. You like Led Zeppelin?"

Alex looked down, lips twisting into a frown. "I don't know what that is," she admitted. "It's Lucifer's shirt." She moved back, holding open the door. "Come in?"

Gadreel took her invitation and stepped into the penthouse, looking around. "It's very nice. Lucifer certainly has good taste."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You don't agree?"

Alex shrugged. "I lived in a cave," she said casually. "I'm not one to be consulted on interior decorating."

"Touché," the alpha mused. He walked across the room and sat down in a chair, dropping his bag next to him.

Alex followed, plopping down on the couch. "So. What do you want to know? And you have to be out of here before four. Or, uh, earlier."

"No problem. Now." Gadreel reached into his bag and pulled out a pencil and notepad. He then set a small black rectangle on the table, pressing one of its buttons. "Alex. Omega of Lucifer Novak, one of the most powerful men in the country." He scribbled his words down.

Alex was still staring at the black box, biting her lip slightly.

Gadreel looked up. "It's a recording device." He tapped the table with his pencil. "It records all of your words."

"Oh." Alex slowly nodded in understanding. "Neat." Amazing, actually.

"So, why don't you tell me about your life before Lucifer. You mentioned you lived in a cave?"

Alex blinked, taking a deep breath. "My dad died when I was young, and I lived by myself in the woods. I had a cave near a stream, and I got supplies and some of my food from the town. It wasn't much, but I got by." She shrugged. "I taught myself to channel. No one knew about me. I left them alone, and they did the same. I was found by a couple hunters a month ago. They brought me to a trader . . . uh, Crowley was his name. He sold me to Lucifer."

Gadreel nodded, hurriedly taking notes. Alex shifted uncomfortably, still unsure if she liked having another alpha here while Lucifer was away. "You said you taught yourself to channel." Gadreel broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm pretty good." Alex shrugged. "I just did what I had to get by."

"Do you think you could channel for me?"

Alex shook her head. "N-No. Lucifer would feel it. He doesn't like it when I channel."

"Why not?" When Alex lowered her gaze, Gadreel's eyes softened. "What has he done to you?"

"He thinks I'm going to kill someone." Alex fiddled with her hands. "I used the Source on an alpha after he came at me me during a . . . I don't know what it was. A fight, maybe?"

"An omega fight." Gadreel nodded, lip curling into a disgusted snarl. "That should be illegal."

Alex nodded in agreement, then paused. "Yeah," she finally said. "I guess. Lucifer wasn't happy. He . . . he used the bond between us to whip me."

Gadreel put down his pencil. "I'm sorry." His voice was soft.

"It's fine. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't."

"I used the Source against an alpha."

"You used it in self-defense."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever."

"Have you bonded with Lucifer?"

Alex shook her head. "N-No. No way. It's just the partial bond. We've never . . ." She trailed off, not wanting to talk about this.

Gadreel ignored it. "So, what's it like living with an alpha?"

Alex shrugged one again. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, thinking of an answer. "It's . . . it's different," she finally said. "It's a lot more comfortable than living by myself. I have food and heat and water at my fingertips. But . . ."

"But you're not free."

"Yeah." Alex nodded in slow agreement. "I'm not free."

Gadreel moved, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "You know, not all alphas are like this. A lot of us think omegas should be treated like equals. Not restrained." He reached over, touching the silver collar around her neck. Alex flinched away, and Gadreel let out a quiet breath.

"Lucifer's not that bad," she defended. "He . . . He lets me channel sometimes."

"Then why don't you siphon right now?"

"I can't! He doesn't let me channel when he's not here. I'm cut off, and he'll know if I try." She added in a quiet whisper, "He might hurt me for trying again."

Gadreel shook his head sadly. "Alphas. They think they _deserve_ to own omegas. If anything, owning one should be a privilege."

Alex let out a small laugh. "Thanks."

"I'm serious." Gadreel bit his lip, thoughts flying through his mind. Alex watched, running her forefinger up and down her thumb nervously. Gadreel noticed. "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"It's fine. I just . . ."

"You just what?"

"I just don't know if we should be doing this. Lucifer won't be happy."

"_Lucifer_ won't find out."

Gadreel shifted stood up, guilt prickling at her skin. "Please. T-This isn't right."

Gadreel stood up as well. "Why? Why isn't it right? I thought Lucifer wasn't your alpha."

"He's _not_."

"Then why do you keep acting like it? Why should you care what he thinks? And why he dictate what you do?"

Alex opened her mouth, and it hung open as she tried to think of an answer. When nothing came, she closed it again, looking away.

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

Alex scoffed. "Like him? Hell no!"

"Then why do you act like it?"

"I don't!" Alex crossed her arms defensively. "I, I mean . . . I like him a little, I mean it's none of your business!"

Gadreel's eyes flashed, and he rolled his shoulder back, but he didn't say anything for several seconds. Then he nodded. "You're right. It's none of my business."

Alex relaxed.

Gadreel looked over at his things. "Perhaps I should come back another time," he suggested. "You seem a little tense right now."

Alex nodded. "Maybe that would be better."

Gadreel motioned to his card that was laying on the table. "Perhaps tomorrow? I'll be in the area again, so if that works for you . . ?"

Alex hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"If it doesn't work, please give me a call." Gadreel walked over and began packing his things. "If not, I'll be back here around eight." He turned to Alex, who was watching him nervously. "Remember. You're not doing anything wrong." He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped over to her, reaching out and taking one of her hands. "There is _nothing_ wrong with talking to a friend, okay?"

Alex nodded for the third time, not sure if she believed him or not. "Okay."

Gadreel held her gaze for a second before letting out a small nod. "Okay," he echoed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he was out the door. Alex quickly locked it behind him.


	22. Because I'm Alpha

**L**ucifer came home half an hour late. Alex looked up from the couch, her heart feeling an unexplainable sense of relief. She had been pacing all day, replaying her conversation with Gadreel over and over again. It felt wrong, but Gadreel's words kept running through her head. _There's_ nothing wrong with taking with a friend, he had said.

"Hey." Lucifer dropped his bag on the couch, looking over at his omega. "Missed you."

Alex huffed in slight amusement. "Right." She shifted over as Lucifer sat down next to her.

"How was your day?" The alpha took Alex's hand, studying it mindlessly.

Alex's face flushed. "Fine," she lied. "Uneventful. How about you?"

Lucifer smiled, looking up at her. "Oh, you know, same as usual. Hell."

"Ah. Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. I might have to start using that _Khul'Shalkrum_ trick every morning. Better than coffee, really."

Alex huffed. "You are _not_ waking me up every morning just for that."

The alpha smirked. But all he said was, "We'll see." He relaxed against the couch, opening a channel between the Source and his omega. He immediately felt her pull it in, and he resisted the temptation to stop her. He wasn't sure if he could ever get use to that feeling.

Alex eagerly drank it all in, settling down next to Lucifer. She conjured up a ball.

"Can't you do anything else?"

Alex frowned, slightly hurt. "Uh, like what?"

"I don't know. It's your trick."

Alex closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She pushed and prodded the energy before, pulling a shape from her mind. She felt it form, and Lucifer inhaled sharply. She opened her eyes to see a white mass on the floor. It was in the shape of a wolf. Alex let out a small grin. _Hell yeah._ As she watched, it tipped its head, watching them. It started to vibrate, and she desperately tried to hold its form, but it slipped from her, and the creature dissipated with a loud crack. "Sorry." She looked over at the alpha, but he barely paid her attention. "Lucifer?"

"How the _hell_ did you do that?"

Alex's face fell. "You didn't like it."

"Like it?" Lucifer looked up at her, face blank with shock. "That — That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that!" A broad grin crossed his face. "Wow. Just, wow."

Alex's good mood returned. "It wasn't that hard," she bragged.

Lucifer shook his head, looking up into her blue-grey eyes. "Looks like I got the best omega out there." He leaned close. "Lucky me."

Alex smiled, which slowly faded. "Lucky you," she echoed.

Lucifer frowned. "Did I say something?" He reached up, cupping her cheek gently. "Alex?"

"I'm fine." Alex pulled back. "Hungry?"

"No thanks." Lucifer watched her get up, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex stopped in the kitchen. "Uh . . . at the benefit. I met someone."

Lucifer stood up, and Alex felt anger prickling at his skin. "What did they do?" he growled.

"They didn't do anything." Alex looked behind her to see Lucifer standing in the opening that connected the kitchen and the living room.

Lucifer held her gaze for several seconds. "Who was it?" he finally prompted. "Did he give you a name?"

"Yeah. Gadreel."

The alpha's eyes darkened. "Gadreel." He all but growled the name.

"You know him?"

Lucifer chewed on his lip, eyes focused on the floor. "Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"I dunno. He said you were friends."

Lucifer let out a harsh laugh. "Friends? Right."

"So you're not friends."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious."

Lucifer huffed. "It's none of your business." He stepped out of the kitchen. "Nice shirt, by the way." Then he disappeared towards the bedroom.

Alex watched him go, frowning slightly. He was hiding something; that much was obvious. But he had made it clear that it wasn't her place to ask. She pulled an ice cream bar out of the fridge — Lucifer had stocked up after Alex made clear her love for the frozen treat. She sat on the island, waiting patiently for the alpha to return.

When he did, Alex watched him, gaze unblinking. Lucifer walked past her to the fridge, pulling it and then the cupboards open in turn. Alex's gaze didn't wander. Finally he turned. "What."

Alex shook her head. "Nothing." She blinked slowly, eyes still locked with his.

Lucifer frowned. "I know what you want, and I'm not going to tell you. It doesn't concern you." He pulled out a small bag of chips.

"Luce."

"No."

Alex got off the island, walking up to him. "Please?" she pouted, batting her eyelashes.

Lucifer let her step close to him, biting his lip, pretending to think about it. "Um . . . nope."

"Pleeeaaassee?"

"No. Stop asking."

"Luce—"

"Stop." Lucifer set down his food, placing his hands on the side her shoulders. "Alex. Why do you want to know about Gadreel? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I was just curious." Alex shrugged, averting her gaze. "He . . . he just commented that you guys were friends. And he was surprised that you, uh, that you got an omega. He's also writing a book about omegas."

Lucifer's gaze hardened, and he tightened his grip on her slightly. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Luce—"

"Don't 'Luce' me. I don't want to hear another damn word about him, you understand? And stay away from him."

"Why? Why should I do that?" Alex rolled back her shoulders defiantly.

"Because I said so!" Lucifer dropped his hands, grabbed his food, and stalked out of the kitchen. "Because I'm alpha."

Alex watched him go. "Fine," she hissed. "And I haven't talked with him! I was just asking!"

Lucifer didn't signal that he heard, plopping down on the couch.

Alex let out a low growl. Fine. What did he know? Being an alpha didn't make him omniscient. At least Gadreel talked to her like an equal. Her lip curled faintly into snarl. He'd never pull the 'because I'm alpha' card. She didn't care what Lucifer said. She'd talk to Gadreel if she wanted to.


	23. What's Stopping You?

**T**he next day, Gadreel arrived five minutes early. This time, Alex was ready. When he knocked, she was already dressed ,and she had eaten. She cracked open the door, and seeing it was him, opened it. Gadreel stepped inside, and Alex closed the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hello." Gadreel's eyes travelled over across the room. "How are you?"

"Good." Alex locked the door with a swift motion. "You?" She studied the alpha. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a light grey hoodie. Under that was a thin purple shirt. Alex tore her eyes away.

"Very well, thank you." Gadreel walked over to the chair, eyes still focused on the fireplace in front of him. "And thanks for having me back over. I'd almost convinced myself you'd back out of it."

Alex took two steps in his direction, head tipped in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"You seemed pretty convinced that Lucifer would string you out for having someone over."

Alex shrugged. "I'll do what I want" she huffed. "He's not the boss of me."

Gadreel nodded. "Good." He sat down, motioning for Alex to do the same.

She did. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Gadreel shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask a few opinion questions?"

"Alrighty then." Alex threw her feet up onto the couch, leaning against the arm rest. "Ask away."

"Okay." Gadreel pulled out a small notebook from his pocket, and produced a pencil as well. "So. What's your whole opinion on this alpha-omega relationship?"

Alex frowned. "What?"

"What do you think about being owned by Lucifer?"

"Not starting easy with the questions, huh?" She asked dryly. Then she paused, choosing her next words carefully. "Luce thinks he owns me, but he doesn't. You shouldn't be able to _own_ another person. It, it's not right. I . . . He thinks he can tell me what to do, what to _think_. I'm my own person. I do what I want, and I think what I want." Her eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

"So you hate him."

Alex blinked. "What? No, I . . . I don't know. I don't hate him."

"So you love him."

"No!" Alex let out a growl. "I don't love him."

"Have you thought about leaving him?"

Silence. Alex stared at the alpha, confused. "Leave him?" she repeated. "I couldn't do that. N-Not with this." Her hand came up to brush the collar on her neck.

"I can take it off." Gadreel moved to sit next to her, taking her hands. "He won't feel a thing."

"He'd feel the bond breaking." Alex pulled her hands away. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm just trying to help you. You could go back home."

Alex hesitated. When she spoke, her voice cracked. "I don't have a home to go back to."

"Then you could start life again. Just anything to get away from Lucifer." Gadreel's blue eyes met hers. "I can help."

Alex stood up. "No. I can't do that."

The alpha looked like he was going to protest, but he decided against it. "That's your choice. It's not a smart one, though."

Alex frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You think you have a good life here. With him. You don't." Gadreel stood up. He didn't seem angry; only concerned. "You don't know who Lucifer is. You don't know what he'll do."

"I think I have a pretty good handle on things," Alex retorted.

Gadreel narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't understand. You hate it here, but you stay. You say you hate him, but you won't leave. I offer you a way out, but you refuse me. What do you want?"

"I don't know." Alex threw her hands up. "I don't know, okay? Yeah, I don't like it here." She walked over to the french doors, pushing her way out to the patio. She heard Gadreel follow behind her. "Lucifer hasn't done anything. And until he does, I'm not going to risk leaving." She looked back at the alpha. "Do you understand that? Yeah, this isn't the way I want to live. But right now, I'm safe. I have food, and shelter, and all I have to do is put up with one alpha."

Gadreel stepped closer, lowering his voice. "It's not going to stay that way. Not for long."

"And you say that . . . why?"

"Because I know Lucifer. He likes to be in control. He likes things going his way. And he likes the traditional relationship between an alpha and an omega. And that looks nothing like this."

Alex's eyes flickered with uncertainty, which hardened into anger. "You don't know that. The only time Lucifer had me act like an omega was at the benefit. And I did it only because it was important to him."

"He's seen you do it once. What's going to stop him from asking it of you again? The more he takes you out in pubic, the more he's going to want you acting like an omega. Things _are going to change." _

Alex shook her head. "They won't. Not with Luce."

Gadreel opened his mouth to say something, but at that instant the phone rang. Alex jumped guiltily, and hurried inside. She looked at the phone's caller ID. Lucifer. She answered it, swallowing nervously. "Uh, hello?"

"Hey. Glad you're up."

"Uh, yeah." Alex looked over at Gadreel, who had reentered the room. She quickly looked away. "Just watching some tv."

"Is that so, huh?" Lucifer sounded somewhat amused. "I felt a sudden wave of frustration from you."

Alex blushed. Of course he could feel her stronger feelings. "I — it's a frustrating show," she quickly lied. "They can't see what's right in front of them."

Lucifer laughed. "I know the feeling." There were voices on the other end, and Alex listened as Lucifer pressed the phone into his shoulder, muffling what Alex heard. He responded to whoever was taking, then turned back to his omega. "I just wanted to check in to see how things were going."

_"_Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm a little bored."

"Huh. Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. I'll be coming home for lunch."

"Oh." That was good to know. "Okay. I guess I'll see you then, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." There were more voices on the other end. "See you in a few hours." He hung up.

Alex looked over at Gadreel. "You probably should go."

Gadreel stepped closer. "Is something wrong?"

"Lucifer's coming home for lunch."

The alpha smiled in amusement, now only inches away. "That's in four hours. We have plenty of time." He reached up, cupping her chin. "Now. I still want to see you channel. I've heard rumors that you're pretty good."

"From who?" Alex couldn't decide where to place her eyes. It was awkward looking into his eyes when he was so close, but the only other place they seemed to end up was on his lips. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, around. Lucifer enjoys bragging about you."

_"_You know I can't channel. Luce will feel it." The omega's mouth was dry, and she self-consciously wet it. She opened her lips to expand her point, but she heard a faint click. Then Gadreel's lips were pressed against hers.

Alex's immediate reaction was complete and utter shock. The alpha pulled back, smirking slightly to himself. "Try now." He held up Alex's silver collar.

Alex's hand flew up to her bare neck. "W-W-What did you do that for?" she snapped. "Dammit!"

"It's okay. He won't feel it. And he won't feel it when I put it back on."

"A-Are you sure?" Alex trembled slightly in fear, afraid that the phone would ring that instant. "What if he can feel it? He'll kill me!"

"Alex. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh," Alex scoffed. "Right. You probably free and kiss all the omegas you encounter."

"I free the omegas that need it. And I've only kissed you." His smirk grew into a genuine smile, which faded quickly. "That's my job. I take omegas away from dangerous alphas and get them somewhere safe."

Alex squared her shoulders. "Lucifer's not dangerous!" she snapped.

Gadreel ignored her. "I want to see you channel."

Alex closed her eyes. Screw it. She drew in the Source. It filled her more fully than it ever had with the collar, flooding through her veins. "What do you want to see?" she asked, not losing her concentration. Without waiting for an answer, she decided to try and conjure up the wolf she had showed Lucifer. This time, the Source came even easier, molding and twisting into what she wanted. She opened her eyes to find the form on the floor, looking up at her. It was made of a pale blue energy that swirled through its pelt, and its eyes glowed a bright blue.

"Damn," she heard Gadreel whisper.

Alex started to lose her grasp. The wolf threw back its head and let out a mournful howl, which was faded away as it lost its form, swirling into nothingness. Alex scratched behind her ear, confused at why it didn't disappear with a bang this time. She shrugged it off, looking over at the alpha. "Ta-da?"

"I didn't know omegas could do that." Gadreel looked over at her. "At least not the ones as young as you. I've heard stories of the elderly ones accomplishing that, but it took decades."

Alex shrugged. "Oh."

"You've heard that before."

"Yup." Alex guiltily looked towards the phone. "Can we put the collar back on? What if he realizes he can't feel it?"

"Can you feel him now?"

Alex shook her head. "No."

"Does it feel any different then when you had the collar on?"

"No. Not really."

"And when you wore the collar, could you reach out and feel him?"

"No, but—"

"Trust me. It's the same for him. I'm an alpha, Alex. I know what it feels like." He stepped closer. "Besides," he murmured. "Putting the collar back on means I can't do this." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Alex didn't react. This wasn't right.

"Why not?"

Had she said that aloud? Alex looked into Gadreel's eyes. "Luce—"

"What about him? You said he's not your mate. What's stopping you?" Gadreel pulled back slightly lips hovering next to hers. When Alex didn't respond, he nodded. "That's what I thought." He kissed her again.


	24. Nothing More Than an Illusion

**L**ucifer came home at noon, like he had promised. Gadreel was long gone. Alex reached up, running light fingers over the silver collar. When the door opened, she jumped, waiting for the alpha to storm through, mad as hell.

But he didn't. Instead, he just stepped in, hanging his coat on the wall. "Hey."

"Hey." Alex shifted uncomfortably. "How was work?"

The alpha shrugged. "Oh, you know." He walked over to his omega, sitting down beside her. "How was your morning?"

Alex shrugged. "Fine. Boring."

"Huh." Lucifer took her hand, his other one coming to rest on her jaw. "I can change that."

Alex pushed him away. "No thanks." She stood up. "What do we want for lunch?"

Lucifer stood up as well, following her into the kitchen. "We're going out."

"Oh." Alex frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Business luncheon. Michael's going to be there, and he's bringing Adam." Lucifer studied his omega. "You'll want to change into something nice."

Alex frowned. "I don't have anything nice."

"Of course you do." Lucifer led her into the bedroom, stepping into the closet. "I bought a lot of clothes for you."

Alex's frown deepened. "Oh. Those are mine?" She watched as Lucifer pulled out a small blue dress.

Lucifer chuckled in amusement. "Guys don't wear dresses," he told her. "All of them are yours."

"I don't like dresses." Alex plopped down on the bed, watching as Lucifer tossed the dress next to her. "I'm not wearing it."

Lucifer's raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not wearing a dress!"

Lucifer stepped towards her. "You're wearing the dress."

"I hate them." Alex stood up, frowning. "Luce . . ."

Lucifer towered her, eyes darkening. "Alex," he growled. "You're going to wear what I tell you to. We're going out to dinner, and you _need_ to look nice."

Alex held his gaze for a brief second, then look away. "Fine, fine." She grabbed the dress, stomping off into the bathroom. "I'll wear the damn dress."

Lucifer watched her go. He shook his head, slightly amused.

...

**A**lex stomped out of the bathroom ill-temperedly, flopping onto the bed.

Lucifer straightened his tie. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing."

Lucifer turned, quirking an eyebrow. "Alex." He sat down on the bed next to her. "Don't lie to me. What's up?"

Alex lowered her gaze. "I said it's nothing. I . . . I just don't feel that good."

"Ah." Lucifer took her hand loosely. "I'm sorry. We won't stay out too long." He stood back up. "You're going to want to wear heels. I think there's a nice gold pair in the closet."

Alex frowned again. "I can't wear heels," she insisted. "You know I can't. I trip!"

"You'll get use to it." With that, Lucifer shooed her off.

...

**H**alf an hour later, Alex stepped through the door of the Talbot Restaurant. Lucifer took her hand, looking around. Then he led the way over to a table. Alex recognized Michael out of the three men seated there. She glanced around, then did a double take. Adam was seated on the floor against the wall, hands resting on his knees, eyes trained on the ground. Alex tightened her grip on Lucifer.

Lucifer held out a chair, motioning for Alex to sit. She did, glancing to her immediate right where Michael sat. Lucifer sat down beside her. "Brother." He dipped his head in a formal greeting.

Michael ignored him. "Why is she here?"

"Why is Adam over there?" Lucifer countered. "If he's just going to sit in the corner, why did you bother bringing him at all?"

"He's an omega. And so is she."

Alex shifted her chair closer to Lucifer, shying away from the other alpha. Lucifer noticed, a frustrated noise rumbling in his throat. "My omega will sit wherever I want her to sit," he replied coldly. He then turned to the man to his right. "Zachariah, I didn't get to introduce you to my omega. This is Alex."

Zachariah blinked. "Huh. Good for you."

Alex frowned. Her eyes flickered over to Lucifer. "Luce. When do we eat?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice low and respectful.

Lucifer didn't acknowledge her, and Alex frowned again. She felt the gazes of the other alphas turn to her, and she studied her lap. One hand reached under the table, tightening around Lucifer's wrist to comfort herself.

Michael snorted in disgust. "I expected more from you, brother. This is getting ridiculous. There's no room for a wild omega in our line of work."

Alex felt Lucifer's muscles tense. "It's a work in progress," he growled. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

Michael frowned. "_Omegas_ aren't _cities_." He glanced backwards towards Adam. "I had him broken in two days." He turned his gaze back to Alex. "I can take her for a week. Whip her into shape."

Alex felt ice run through her veins, and she looked up at Lucifer, eyes wide.

Lucifer shook his head. "No, no. Thank you for the offer, but no. I'll break my omega my way."

"Your way?" The older brother let out a scoffing laugh. "Last time you tried your way, Gabriel stepped in and took him."

Lucifer's face twisted into a frown. "Gabriel had no right to Sam." He looked over at Zachariah, then let out a breath. "Perhaps this is not the place to speak about this." He picked up a menu, handing one to Alex. "Chose what you want, love."

Alex studied the menu, then looked back up at Lucifer. He was talking with Zachariah, and she tugged on his sleeve. When he didn't acknowledge her, she tugged harder. "Luce," she whispered.

He turned on her, eyes angry. "What do you want?"

Alex flinched away. "I-I can't read," she whispered, voice shaking slightly. "I don't know what the menu says."

Lucifer's eyes softened, if only slightly. "Remember what we discussed," he growled, "about acting like an omega. I advise you do so now."

Alex's eyes widened slightly in hurt. Part of her wanted to tell him that she _wasn't_ going to call him Alpha, but the other part was disappointed that he was mad at her. "Luce," she whimpered.

"Go sit with Adam." Lucifer's eyes flickered over to the other omega, before returning to his omega. She looked like he had kicked her. Those damn puppy eyes. "He'll help you read it," he continued. "When you've decided what you want, come tell me. You may return to the table when the food arrives."

Alex's bottom lip quivered at the thought of Lucifer degrading her to such levels. But she just nodded. "Fine." She picked up the menu and walked over to Adam, crestfallen. She heard Lucifer and Michael talking, but she tuned them out. Then she sat next to Adam. "Hey."

Adam looked confused, then looked over at his alpha. Michael turned to look at him, then gave a slight nod. Adam turned his gaze back to the floor. "Hey."

Alex handed him the menu. "I can't read," she admitted. "Can you tell me what this says?"

"Sure."

Alex detected bitterness in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Adam turned his head to look up at her. "Why do you get to order off the menu?" he asked angrily. "I wish I had . . ." He trailed off, looking over at Michael. "Never mind." He took the menu.

...

**H**e read it to her, even going back when Alex asked him about something. Finally she took the menu back and stood up, made awkward in the heels. She walked back across the room to Lucifer. She slid back into her chair, face flushing as the alphas turned their gazes to her. "I want the chicken alfredo," she told him, placing the menu back on the table.

She felt Lucifer stiffen beside her, and she looked up, confused.

The alpha didn't say anything. "Very well," he finally sighed. "I'll order for you. You can come back when it arrives."

Alex hesitated, then, seeing Lucifer was serious, trudged back over to Adam, head hung. She sat down next to the omega, letting out a sigh. "I don't understand," she whispered, wrapping her warms around her knees. "I think he's mad at me."

Adam let out a huff. "Probably." He looked up, eyes flickering towards his alpha. "Alpha would probably kill me if I acted like that."

"It's stupid," she snapped. "I'm not calling him alpha. He's not my alpha!"

The section of the restaurant fell silent, and Alex blushed a bright red. She hadn't meant to say that so loud. She looked towards Lucifer, then quickly lowered her eyes, wincing. _Shit._ He was furious. Part of her wanted to run, but she knew that would only make things worse. So she shrunk as far into herself as she possibly could.

The low buzz of voices filled the restaurant again, and Alex finally turned to Adam. He was staring at her, eyes wide.

Alex blushed again, looking for a change in subject. "So," she began. "How, uh, how did you become Michael's omega?"

Adam lowered his gaze back to the ground. "Alpha found me at one of the local shelters." He looked back up. "That's about it. I'm lucky Alpha found me."

"Why?" Alex glanced over at Michael. He was talking with Lucifer, and they didn't look happy.

Adam shrugged. "Alpha is rich. It's a nice way to live, really."

"But you're not free!"

"There's no such thing as free. Don't you see? It's an illusion." Adam angrily stared at his feet. "Sure. Maybe my alpha has a temper. Maybe we don't get along as well as most _Myhidr,_ but at least I'm safe."

Alex grunted in disagreement. "I was free. And Lucifer treats me nice." Her confidence faltered for a second. That might change pretty soon. She glanced over at Lucifer. He still looked pretty mad. "Have you ever got in trouble?"

Adam shook his head. "Not in a long time. The last time was when I spoke out of turn." He let out a scoffing laugh. "Alpha doesn't like that." He sighed. "There was one other time, but . . ." He trailed off wit a sigh.

Alex was going to reply, but a waitress returned with their food. She watched as a plate was placed at her spot. She hesitated, but a rumbling in her stomach made her get up.

She slid into her chair next to Lucifer, head low. No one made any indication that they noticed her return. She watched Lucifer out of the corner of her eye. Only when he started eating did she pick up her fork and do the same.

...

**T**he rest of the meal was completely uneventful. No one looked at her, no one spoke to her, and Alex kept her eyes completely focused on her food. She didn't look up at all. Eventually, Lucifer stood up, holding out his hand. Alex took it, standing up as well, eyes trained on the ground. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lucifer just grunted. "Thank you for the meal," he told Zachariah. "I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

"You're not coming back this afternoon?"

Alex felt Lucifer's gaze come to rest on her. "I think not," he said. Alex winced. She let him lead her away.


	25. I'm on the Wrong Side of Heaven

**A**lex slid into the back of the car, and Lucifer joined her the next second. Alex pressed herself against the door, protectively pulling her arms and legs in tight.

The car started, but no one spoke.

Finally, Alex looked over at Lucifer. "Sorry," she whispered. Her eyes watered. He was going to hurt her. She had embarrassed him in front of everyone, and there was no way he was going to let her off the hook.

Lucifer didn't say a thing. He kept his eyes trained out the window, but every few minutes he would fiddle with his sleeve collar.

Alex let out a small whimper. "Luce?" She watched him carefully, then she took a deep breath. "A-Alpha?"

Still he didn't respond. Alex shrunk back to her side of the car. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I'm so sorry."

...

**L**ucifer didn't speak to her. Even when they were in the elevator, he remained in complete silence. By this point, Alex was shaking. The moment he opened the door to their place, Alex slipped past him and took off down the hall. She took three shaky steps before she tripped over a book, falling to the ground.

Lucifer approached, and Alex curled up in a ball, burying her head in her chest. A sob wracked her small frame. He was going to _kill_ her. Oh God.

"Alex." The alpha knelt down beside her. The omega cowered beneath him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and he felt her muscles twitch. "Look at me."

Alex couldn't. She tucked her head tighter into arms, eyes squeezed shut.

Lucifer's voice grew harsh. "Look at me."

Alex slowly raised her head. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Lucifer didn't respond to her. "There's going to be some changes around here," he told her, voice tight. "Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, curling back up. She could still feel herself shaking, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. He hadn't hurt her yet. Maybe he wasn't going to. The hand on her shoulder moved slightly, and the fear spiked again, causing her to curl up even tighter.

Lucifer stood up. "Alright. Get up."

Alex hesitated, then scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry-" she whispered again. Her words were cut off as the air disappeared from her lungs, and her eyes widened.

Lucifer remained completely cool on the outside. "No talking." He released her, turning away as she drew in a shaky breath. He could feel fear radiating from her, thick and heavy, almost suffocating, and his lips twitched into a small smile. Good. She _should_ be afraid. There was no better motivator than fear. "Now." He turned back to face her. "I'm sick and tired of the way you've been acting. Remember what I told you before we left for the benefit?" When she didn't move, he continued. "I told you that you're not just representing yourself anymore. You represent me, and you represent my company." He stepped forward, cutting the space between them in half.

Alex flinched away, eyes flickering down to the ground.

"Your behavior has been _completely_ unacceptable." He let his anger flare up. "I've taken you out twice! And both times you managed to embarrass me not just in front of my brother, but in front of everyone!"

Alex closed her eyes as tears slipped down her face. It hurt that he was ashamed of her. "I'm so-"

"Don't speak!" Lucifer roughly pinned her against the wall. "Have you learned nothing?" He let out a disgusted huff and let her go, stalking to the other side of the room. "You better start behaving, you understand?"

Alex nodded, trembling. When he wasn't looking, she slipped down the hall, running blindly to the bedroom. She turned into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Then she fell down to her knees and cried.

...

**H**alf an hour later there was a knock. "Alex?"

Alex didn't look up. She kept her head buried in her knees, the occasional gasping sob passing through her as she tried to stop crying.

The door handle jiggled for a second. "Alex. Let me in."

He didn't sound angry or menacing, but Alex didn't move. She heard a grumbled word from the other side of the door. Then there was a click, and the door swung open. Alex immediately shied away.

Lucifer knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" He had taken off his suit coat, and his dark tie was loosened around his neck.

Alex hugged herself tighter, a fresh wave of tears bubbling up.

Lucifer rested his back against the cabinets, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry I upset you so much," he said quietly.

Alex just shook her head, too upset for words.

Lucifer pulled her closer, turning her into his shoulder. "Perhaps I shouldn't have yelled. But I meant what I said."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said it."

"No, you shouldn't have." Lucifer tipped her head up towards his. "There's gonna be new rules. I don't want you speaking out of turn, and when I ask you to do something, you will do it quickly and without question. In public, you'll behave the way omegas are suppose to behave." His face twisted down into a frown. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough on this last time. I'm am your alpha, and you'll respect that."

Alex dared to speak. "Will I have to call you alpha?"

Lucifer sighed. "Not when we're alone. But in public, yes. However, if you continue your insubordinate behavior, I can change that. And I _will_ punish you."

Alex nodded. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer nodded. "Come." He stood up, holding out his hand. "I need some time to unwind. Would you like to watch a movie?"

Alex took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet as she nodded. "Yes, please." She followed the alpha out into the bedroom, where he sat down on the bed.

"Now, what would you like to watch?" Lucifer reached for the remote, and turned on the tv on the opposite wall. "We can either watch _Night of the Living Dead_ or _Rebel Without a Cause_." He patted the bed next to her. "Zombies or James Dean?"

Alex shrugged, sitting down on her side of the bed. "What are zombies?" she asked quietly.

"The undead." Lucifer spared her a glance. "People who died, but are now alive, and eat those who are still alive."

Alex shivered. "I don't like zombies."

"Fair enough." Lucifer nodded. "I've always preferred James Dean myself." The movie started, and he held out his hand. Alex took it, and he pulled her close.

...

**L**ucifer's phone rang halfway through the film. Alex barely stirred. Her head was rested on Lucifer's chest, playing loosely with his tie, mindlessly watching the tv.

Lucifer shifted, dislodging her, and Alex let out a protest. A look from the alpha silenced her. Lucifer reached for his phone, looking at the ID. He let out a displeased noise before answering. "Michael. What do you want?" Lucifer sat up, legs, hanging over the side of the bed, back to his omega. "No. I didn't." His voice grew sharp, and he stood up. "She's my omega, Michael -" He was cut off, and he frowned.

Alex immediately flinched. She could feel Lucifer's anger, and she knew it was her fault.

"I-" Lucifer walked towards the door. "I - Michael! No. Stop." He let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He stepped out of the room.

Alex strained her ears. She knew she shouldn't be listening, but she _had_ to know.

"I don't know. Maybe." He sighed again. "Is there anyone who could break her? I know there's that place across town . . ."

Alex paled. Break her? No. Lucifer wouldn't do that. He _couldn't!_ She had heard horror stories of omegas who had been sent away to be broken. She wouldn't let that happen to her.

Alex buried her head in her pillow, blocking out the rest of the conversation. She had screwed up. She had screwed up bad. She couldn't stay here.


	26. But the Righteous Side of Hell

**L**ucifer left for work early the next morning. Alex woke up only long enough for him to kiss her goodbye. She rolled back over, tiredness pulling her down. She vaguely heard the door close, and then she fell asleep.

...

**W**hen she once again awoke, the sun was up. Alex rolled onto one side, groaning. The pillow smelled like Lucifer, and she buried her head in it, inhaling tiredly. She lay there for several seconds, contemplating whether she should get up. _Oh. Right._

She remembered what had happened yesterday. Crap. She sat up with a start. Lucifer was going to send her away. She threw back the covers, jumping out of bed. _He was going to break her._ A shiver ran down her spine.

She hurried down the hall. "Lucifer?"

No answer. Not that she was really expecting one. Alex just wanted to make sure. She turned into the kitchen as her stomach let out a low rumble. She stepped towards the fridge;

Something caught her eye on the counter. It was a piece of paper. Alex picked it up, squinting. It had several words written on it, scrawled in pencil Alex couldn't read fluently, but at least she knew some words. And she knew two of those words on that paper. _Omega_ and _breaking_.

The paper fluttered to the ground as reality sunk in. She hadn't just been overly-worried. Lucifer really was going to do it. Alex shook her head, sinking to the ground. She didn't know much about breaking, but she knew it was _very_ unpleasant. Unpleasant wasn't the right word. It was painful, humiliating. It was aptly named; it completely and utterly broke the spirit of any omega unfortunate to walk through the front door.

Alex shivered. She couldn't stay here.

It took only a moment's contemplation. Alex jumped to her feet, hurrying into the living room and over to the phone. She dug a business card out from under the couch. It was there that she hesitated once again. Was she really going to do this? Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was the only way.

She dialed the numbers that were cleanly printed on the card. The phone rang, and rang, and rang once again. Alex held her breath nervously.

Finally, someone answered. "Hello?"

Alex fell back on the couch in relief. "Gadreel?" His name almost came out as a whimper, and she paused to steady her voice.

"Alex?" The alpha's voice grew sharp. "Hey. Is everything okay? You don't sound good." When Alex didn't answer, he let out a angry breath. "What has Lucifer done?"

"Nothing. Nothing yet." Alex leaned forward, head in her hands. "I . . . I screwed up. Bad."

"I know. At the Talbot Restaurant." Gadreel sighed. "News travels quite fast. You're sure he hasn't hurt you?"

"No, but - He, he's was talking with Michael last night." Her voice dropped low in fear. "He's going to send me away. He's going to break me." Her voice shook. "I, I can't stay. Please. I'll go with you, I'll do whatever you want, just _please. Get me out of here." _

There was no moment of hesitation. "I can be there in thirty minutes."

Alex nodded. "Okay." She heard a click as Gadreel hung up, and she fell back on the couch, shaking. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. She took a deep, deep breath. She would be safe.

Alex stood up as a adrenaline suddenly rushed through her veins. She was leaving. A broad smile grew across her lips, and she ran a hand across her freckled face. She was actually leaving. She hurried off down the hall.

_ ..._

**S**he was packed in five minutes. She didn't have much; a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans. The leather jacket she had stolen back at her village was pulled over a black shirt. It still faintly smelled of alpha. She had been pacing for the last twenty minutes, too agitated to sit.

The phone rang, and Alex jumped, hurrying over to it. She quickly answered, expecting Gadreel. "Hello?"

"Alex. You okay?"

Alex frowned. Lucifer. Slight panic set in, but she pushed it away. Lucifer wouldn't know. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. But you feel pretty agitated." Lucifer's voice was worried. "I mean, I usually can't tell, but this feeling's pretty strong."

Alex rolled her shoulders back, trying to push that said-agitation away. "It's nothing," she lied.

She heard Lucifer let out a long breath. "If this is about yesterday," he started.

Alex shook her head. "It's not," she lied again. "Really. It's nothing."

The alpha didn't seem appeased, but didn't press it. "Fine. I'll be home around four. See you then."

"Yeah," Alex echoed. "See you then." She hung up. "See you never," she added scornfully.

There was a hushed knock on the door, and Alex answered. "Good timing." She let the alpha in.

Gadreel stepped, concern covering his face. "Are you okay?" He reached up, cupping her chin. "I can't believe those alphas." His eyes darkened.

Alex looked down, slightly embarrassed. "How much do you know?"

"I know that you said Lucifer wasn't your alpha. And I know Lucifer was mad as hell about it." Gadreel tipped her head up. "Alphas shouldn't control omegas. It's no their place. It's _no ones_ place."

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Can we just go now?" She looked up into his blue eyes. "I want to go."

Gadreel nodded. His hand snaked around, unclipping the silver collar from around her neck. "There," he said simply. "Now you're free." He let out a rare, genuine smile. "No one's ever going to own you again."

Those words melted Alex's heart. She threw her arms around the alpha. "Thank you."

He gently hugged her back. "We should go." He turned towards the door, taking Alex's light bag. Alex followed, but paused when he hesitated. "Here." Gadreel held out the collar. "_That_ can stay here."

Alex nodded. She took it, heading back into the room. Without hesitation, she placed it next to the phone, in plain sight from the door. She then turned to leave, hurrying after the alpha. _Free._ She was finally free.

The door slammed behind them. That abrupt gust of air travelled through the empty room, unsettling the business card that lay forgotten near the phone. It teetered, then fell, drifting slowly to the carpeted floor. And there it lay.


	27. Breaking Away

**A**lex stepped through the door. She and Gadreel had driven all the way to the edge of town. They had stopped outside a small suburban house.

"Home sweet home." Gadreel flicked on the lights as he entered. "I know, it isn't much."

Alex shrugged, looking around. "It's not bad." A large, worn couch lay in front of her, and across the room was a small kitchen. Next to it, stairs disappeared up into the ceiling. "And it's just you that lives here?"

Gadreel nodded. He locked the door behind them, stepping further into the room. "Currently. But there's always omegas coming through. Depending on how long you stay here, you might see some of them." He walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

Alex followed slowly. The walls were wooden panels, and it gave the room a darkened, dingy feel. She uncomfortably adjusted the bag on her shoulder, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was only noon. Lucifer wouldn't have realized she was gone yet. Her hand immediately flew up to her neck, feeling where the silver collar no longer was. For some strange reason, her stomach twisted. Maybe it was fear at being caught again. Maybe it was regret - no. Alex clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes. It couldn't be regret. She was glad she was free.

"Are you hungry?" Gadreel's voice came from the kitchen. "It's lunch time, I suppose."

Alex followed his voice. "I don't know. I'm not super hungry."

The alpha looked over at her, blue eyes sparkling with some emotion. "You okay?"

Alex sat down at the table, dropping her bag at her feet. "Yeah, I guess." She shook it off. "I'm fine."

Gadreel closed the refrigerator and joined her at the table. "It's going to feel weird for a day or two," he began.

Alex looked up, confused. "What?"

"You're breaking the bond between you and Lucifer. It's only partial, so it should be completely severed in forty-eight hours."

"Oh. Is that what it is?" Alex rubbed her knuckles nervously. "Can Lucifer feel it?"

Gadreel shrugged. "Probably. I doubt he'll know what it is, though." Seeing Alex's reaction, he added, "He's going to realize you're gone eventually."

Alex closed her eyes as reality slowly set in. "He's going to come looking for me."

"Undoubtably." Gadreel stood up, walking over to the cabinet. "But since you haven't mentioned me to him, I highly doubt he'll come here." He paused, then looked over at Alex. "You _haven't_ mentioned me, right?"

Alex hesitated.

Gadreel's face darkened. He walked over to her, throwing his hands down on the table, and Alex jumped at the loud noise. He leaned towards her. "What did you do?"

"I mentioned that I had seen you at the benefit." Alex shied away from the alpha. "Sorry."

Gadreel's eyes flared in anger, but within a second, it was gone, replaced with the same, calm demeanor as always. "It's okay." He straightened back up. "It's not all hopeless. We'll figure something out." He walked back over to the refrigerator, muttering something under his breath. Then he opened the fridge. "But first, we need to eat."

Alex watched him go, a little shaken from his outburst. "I - is there somewhere I should put my things?" she asked quietly, getting up to go.

Gadreel didn't look at her. "Up the stairs, last door to the left. It's a spare bedroom."

"Thanks." Alex hurried away. She climbed the stairs in four quick steps, then turned down the hall. Something prickled uncomfortably at the back of her neck as she walked down the dim hallway, but she pointedly ignored it. One, two, three doors. She stopped at the far left one, then pushed it open.

A small twin-sized bed sat against the left wall, and there was a shelf on the right wall. The room itself was skinny, the only light coming from the window on the far wall. Alex dropped her bag on the bed, looking around. There wasn't much. Then again, there wasn't enough room for much. The omega stretched out her hands, not surprised to find that she could almost touch the two walls at the same time.

She stepped back out of the room. There was a door only a few steps down, and she tried the door. It creaked open, and, with a quick glance towards the stairs, peered inside.

It was another bedroom. It looked lived in, so it was quite obviously Gadreel's. The bed was only half made, and a messy desk lay against the far wall. The room was at least twice as large as Alex's, which she found only slightly odd.

She closed the door and tried the other one. It was locked. Alex frowned, jiggling the handle even more. It remained stubbornly closed. The prickling sensation at the back of her neck returned. Alex, now even more curious, and a little trepidatious, reached for _Khul'Shalkrum_ when -

"Alex! Lunch is ready."

Alex immediately let the Source go, crossly shaking her head. What the hell was she doing? If the door was locked, there was probably a normal, legitimate reason. And that reason didn't involve her. "Coming!" Alex hurried down the stairs.

...

**L**ucifer pulled out his keys to unlock the door. He pushed it open and stepped into the living room of his apartment. A smile crossed his face. "Alex?" He dropped his briefcase, looking around, expecting his omega to come out to greet him. "Alex? I'm home."

There was no answer. He frowned slightly. "Alex?" He walked towards the bedroom, concerned. "Alex. Where are you?" Still no answer. Lucifer grew worried. "Alex? Are you okay?" He stepped though the doorway. The bedroom was empty. So was the bathroom.

Panic coursed through the alpha, strong and ice-cold, and he rushed out onto the patio. "Alex?" His gaze turned towards the ledge. No. She wouldn't -

He hurried back inside, heart beating wildly. "Alex!" Where was she? He turned towards the couch, pausing. Ice rushed through his veins. A tremble passed through him as he reached out. His fingers closed around the silver collar that his omega wore. "No." He balled his fists in sudden anger. There was no way she couldn't have taken this off by herself. There was someone else. Someone else had Alex. _His _Alex.

Lucifer spun around, lashing out. His fist connected with the wall, and the plaster cracked under the force. Then, as the rush of anger faded, he felt drained. The alpha slid to the ground, fingers still tightly clasping the collar. He dropped his head to his hands in disbelief. She was gone.

Something caught his eye, and he looked up. There, half-hidden under the couch, was a small card. Lucifer crawled towards it, turning it over. His eyes read the name, and the card fell from his hands.

"No."


	28. Desperation

**A**lex sat on the worn couch, eyes never straying from the clock. It was four o'clock. Lucifer should be home by now. He would know she was missing. A shiver passed through her. He would be _furious_.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Are you okay?" Gadreel looked down at her.

Alex shrugged, gaze flickering back to the wall. She traced the grains up and down the wooden panel with her eyes, falling back into her own personal thoughts.

The couch dipped beside her. "You should try channeling. It might help calm you down."

Alex shook her head. She knew Lucifer wouldn't feel it, but . . .

Gadreel reached out, taking her hand. "It's okay." He gently ran his fingers over her knuckles. "Lucifer -"

The phone rang.

Alex jumped. She looked over at the phone, eyes wide with terror. Gadreel didn't immediately react. He paused, then reached over and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Even from where she was sitting, Alex could hear Lucifer's voice. "What the hell did you do with her?!"

Gadreel remained calm. He turned his head to look the omega in the eyes. "What? Who is this?"

"Fuck you, Gadreel!"

"L-Lucifer?" Gadreel's voice sounded confused; however, he raised an eyebrow at Alex, smirking. "What's going on?"

"Don't lie! What have you done with Alex?"

"Who?" Gadreel shooed her away with a hand. Alex thankfully retreated upstairs, suppressing a terrified shiver.

...

**G**adreel pushed his way into the small wooden bedroom five minutes later. "Great."

Alex could feel his anger. She pulled her knees closer, burying her head between them. "He knows," she whispered. "Oh God, how?" She looked up at Gadreel. "Is he coming for me?"

Gadreel crossed his arm, a frown forming across his face. "Lucifer found my card. It has my number and my address on it." His eyes glinted with barely-disguised irritation. "He'll be here in half an hour."

Alex trembled. "He's going to kill me." She jumped up, eyes wide. "What are we going to do?"

Gadreel stepped forward, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay." He leaned in, forehead pressed against hers. "I'm going to take care of it. We've got plenty of time."

He felt the young omega shake beneath his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Alex. I've done this before." Gadreel let out a soft smile. "I know exactly what to do." He leaned in even closer, and his lips brushed against hers.

Alex let out a breath. She felt herself relax under the alpha's touch, and her eyes drifted close. "Okay." She whispered the word as her world narrowed down to just her and Gadreel.

The alpha echoed her. "Okay." He kissed her gently. Then he pulled back, noticing how she didn't reciprocate his efforts. "Alex? It's going to be okay. I've hidden omegas from their alphas hundreds of times." When Alex didn't look convinced, he let out a sigh. "Okay, okay." He reluctantly stepped away from the omega, running a light hand through his short hair. "Look." He stepped up to the wall opposite the bed. He hooked his fingers through one of the knotholes, and pulled.

The wall swung open. Alex stepped closer. There was a small crawlspace, about three feet across, enough room for someone to sit down comfortably. "Is that . . ?"

"Yeah." Gadreel nodded. "You'll hide in here. Lucifer will never find you." He swung the wall closed. "Now. We have about twenty minutes. When Lucifer gets here, just grab your things and hide." Gadreel walked out of the bedroom.

Alex followed. "Gadreel?" Her voice came out as no more than a whisper, and she cleared her throat.

The alpha turned, an eyebrow quirked.

Alex's mouth was dry. She reluctantly changed the subject. "What's behind that door?" Alex pointed to the locked door next to her.

"It's nothing." Gadreel's face revealed nothing as well. "Just some personal things. Stay out."

Alex frowned, but she shrugged. "Okay." She had no reason not to believe him, and right now, she had bigger problems.

...

**T**here was a heavy knock on the door. Alex jumped, looking wildly around. Gadreel remained stubbornly calm. "Upstairs. Now. Don't forget your bag."

Alex barely heard him. She jumped off the couch and booked it up the stairs, tripping once. She tore into the bedroom, grabbed her things, then reached for the knothole in the wall. She roughly pulled it open, breathing heavy with fear. Oh God. He was here. Without hesitation, she hid inside the wall.

There she waited. She wrapped her arms around her knees, head buried in her arms to quiet her ragged breathing. Through the floor, she heard voices. Lucifer was yelling. She knew that voice. There were footsteps on the stairs, and she curled up even tighter, shifting as far away from the hidden door as she could.

The bedroom door was flung open. "What the hell have you done with her?" Alex heard Lucifer storm into the room. The heavy scent of Lucifer filled the air, and she screwed her eyes shut.

"I told you." That was Gadreel, calm as ever, if not a little irritated. "She's not here. I haven't spoken to her since I gave her my card at the benefit."

The alpha let out a scoffing laugh. "Right. You shouldn't have even been there. You're up to something." Alex heard Lucifer walk closer to her hiding place, and she held her breath. Part of her wanted to give up, to jump out and beg him not to hurt her. But fear kept her still. When Lucifer spoke next, his voice was high pitched with desperation. "She's been here. I can smell her!"

"You can't smell her. She's not here."

"I can smell her!" Alex heard a heavy thud as Lucifer pinned Gadreel against the wall. "You think I wouldn't know the scent of my own omega?"

"Dammit, Luce. She's not here!"

"I _need_ her back." Lucifer's voice cracked with distress. "Please!"

Alex felt her heart ache at the pain in the alpha's voice. She had never imagined him to be like this.

Gadreel hesitated. "And what if I did have her? What would you do then?"

The floorboards creaked as Lucifer took a step back. The desperation was replaced by anger. "I'd kill her! And then I'd claim her."

The empathy Alex had been feeling immediately fell away, and she balled her fists. She was _not_ his.

"She's mine!" Lucifer trailed off weakly. Alex heard the alpha take a deep, shaky breath. When he spoke again, he sounded cold and collected. "I'm going to find her. And you better hope you're not involved. You understand?"

Gadreel said nothing, and Alex heard Lucifer stomp away. Her lungs burned, and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. As she felt the alpha walk away, part of her wanted to run after him. Her chest ached as Lucifer left, and she fell back against the wall. He had sounded lost, but . . . She shook her head. It didn't matter now. She was never going back. He would be fine, and she was free.


	29. We Leave Tonight

**I**t was Gadreel who pulled her out of the wall. Alex had refused to come out on her own, still afraid that Lucifer would be there. But when she emerged, his scent was quickly fading. She dropped her bag on the floor, glancing uneasily at the bedroom door.

Gadreel noticed. "It's okay. He won't be back." He held out his hand.

Alex hesitated. "What if he does come back?" she whispered. "I need to get away."

The alpha nodded in understanding. "I know. And you will. Just one more day. I can get you out tomorrow night."

_Tomorrow._ Alex swallowed nervously. "Where will I go?"

"Somewhere safe." Gadreel's hand was still outstretched. "I'll take you to a friend's. You'll stay there for a while, and then he'll pass you on to another friend. We'll get you out of town without Lucifer knowing."

"Can't I just leave?" Alex's eyes darted over to the open window. "I-I'm fast. I can run -"

"No!" Alex jumped at his tone, and Gadreel lowered his voice. "You won't be able to escape. Lucifer is desperate. He's put out an APB. Every officer and hunter within twenty miles of here will be looking for you."

Alex shivered as she remembered the hunters who had first found her. "But you can get me out?"

"Yes. They'll never know."

Alex took his hand. "Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you." Gadreel squeezed her hand comfortingly. "There's . . . there's one other thing we need to do." He pulled something out from behind his back.

Alex immediately pulled her hand away. She reached for the Source, and it flooded through her, filling her up. "Don't touch me with that," she growled menacingly.

In the alpha's hand lay a small silver collar. Gadreel dropped it on the bed, hands facing palms up in a nonthreatening gesture. "Alex, it's okay. Just listen."

Alex didn't let go of _khul'Shalkrum_, but she relaxed slightly. "Listen to what?" she growled.

"These hunters. They have omegas, and they can sense the un-leashed." He motioned to where the collar lay on the bed. "If you wear this, they won't be able to recognize you as unbonded. They'll think you're just another omega, and they'll leave you alone." He stepped back.

Alex hesitated. "And if I don't wear it?"

"They'll find once they're within two blocks." Gadreel's lips twisted into a concerned frown. "Alex, you know me. I want you to be free. If you wear the collar, you'll still be able to channel, and once you're out of the city, we can take it off."

Alex gripped the Source tightly. She didn't want to let it go, but if what Gadreel said was true . . . She didn't want Lucifer to find her. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Positive." From his pocket, Gadreel produced the silver bracelet. He dropped it beside the collar. "Here. Without this, I won't be able to control you. You'll still be able to channel whenever you would like." He stepped away again. "It's your choice."

"You promise you won't touch the bracelet?"

"We'll keep it in your room." Gadreel stepped forward and picked it up. Then he placed it on the topmost shelf on the wall. "I won't touch it."

Alex nodded. "Okay." She dropped the Source, reaching for the collar. Gadreel stepped forward, and she jumped, still on edge about doing this. She watched as the alpha took the collar from her and swiftly fastened it around her neck.

Alex immediately panicked. "I can't feel it." She reached desperately for the Source, but it was just out of reach. She turned to look at Gadreel. He had backed up, and was now reaching for the silver bracelet on the shelf. She felt her panic and anger grow. "You promised -"

"Calm down." The alpha slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. "You're going to be fine. I just have to open a channel first."

_Khul'Shalkrum_ flooded through her, and she reached for it desperately, letting it flood through her uninhibited. She let out a shaky breath, eyes closing.

Gadreel slid off the bracelet and placed it back on the shelf. "There. Are we feeling better?" He stepped forward, taking her head in her hands.

Alex nodded. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Gadreel leaned down, kissing her quickly. He noticed how she reacted, and he sighed. "Listen. If you're really that uncomfortable, I can call my friend, and I can see if he can come by tonight. Would that make you feel better?"

Alex hesitated, then nodded. "Will he take me out of town?"

"Don't worry. He'll take you somewhere safe." Gadreel went off down the stairs.

Alex listened to him go with a sigh. She reached up, feeling the smooth finish of the silver collar. She detested the feeling. But at least she could channel. Speaking of channeling . . .

Alex hurried out of the room, pausing by the stairs. She heard Gadreel's voice, and she deemed it safe. She returned to stand in front of the locked door's room.

The Source flooded through her veins, and she reached out, fingers closing around the brass knob. She let the energy flow into the lock, twisting and pushing -

The lock sprang, and the door opened. It squeaked as Alex pushed her way into the room. She felt blindly for the light switch, and then the room was lit with a dull glow. Alex frowned.

It was fairly empty. Papers hung on the wall, many containing pictures of certain people. A silver cage sat against the far wall, the small door half open. Next to it, on pegs, hung silver collars similar to the one Alex wore. Otherwise, the room was completely empty. Alex frowned. Nothing of real interest. She was honestly quite disappointed.

The stairs creaked, and Alex quickly jumped out of the room, closing the door behind her. A second later, Gadreel's head appeared. "Alex." He looked up the stairs at the omega, who quickly hid her hands behind her back. "My friend says he can swing by tonight."

Alex grinned in relief, and she felt herself immediately relax. "Great." She'd be out of here in no time.

...

**T**he night came far too slowly. But eventually, it did. Alex was pacing through the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Gadreel came down from upstairs - when had he been up there? Alex hadn't seen him go up. But it didn't matter. She was getting out of here.

Gadreel walked over to the wooden door. He peered through the peephole, and he grunted. With a flick of his thumb, the door unlocked, and Gadreel slowly opened it. "You're here."

The alpha stepped in. Alex froze, eyes wide. "W-What?" She took a step backwards.

Michael Novak pushed his way into the room. "Good. You have her."

"Of course I have her." Gadreel frowned. "I told you I did."

"What's going on?" Alex looked desperately between the two alphas. "He's going to free me?" Her eyes focused on Michael. He was wearing a dark suit under a black trench coat, hands shoved casually into the pockets. His black hair was neatly combed, and his blue eyes were locked onto her. In that small room, his presence alone was overwhelming.

Michael's lips twitched into a thin smile. "Is that what you told her?" He stepped towards Alex. "That I would _free_ her?"

The omega immediately backpedalled. She reached for the Source, but it wasn't there. Panic bubbled up inside of her, and Alex let out a startled cry. Unable to fight, she turned and ran. Alex managed three steps towards the backdoor before she fell, hissing out in burning pain.

Gadreel twisted the silver bracelet around his wrist. "It was easy to lie to her, once I had her trust." The alpha let out a sigh. "A little too easy, honestly."

Michael approached. He crouched down beside Alex, who curled up, eyes wide. She was obviously in shock. Michael reached out, running his hand through her blonde hair. "Well, good work."

He held out his other hand, and Gadreel dropped the silver bracelet into his open palm. "Anything to get back at Lucifer."

Michael smirked. Then he slid the bracelet onto his own wrist. It fit snugly against the other. "Alex. Come along."

Alex raised her head to look up at Michael. "Why?" Her voice was rough with disbelief.

Michael smiled, hiding it by dipping his head. "You have a lot to learn." He stood up, and his voice grew crisp. "Come on. Get up." Alex refused, and he nudged her in the ribs with a foot. "On your feet. Let's go."

Alex pulled herself to her feet. "I don't want to go-" Her words were cut short as pain gripped her lungs.

Michael had his fist balled. When he let it go, the pain faded, and the female omega slumped. "I'll tell you one more time. Let's go."

This wasn't a battle she could win. Not right now. Alex stepped towards Michael. He grunted in indifference before turning to Gadreel. "Thank you for your help. You will be paid later this week."

Gadreel looked like he was going to protest, but he held his tongue. "Very well." He opened the front door for them.

Michael briskly exited the house. Alex had no choice but to follow.


	30. Hell is Breaking Free Around Us

**A**lex slid into the backseat of the car. Michael got behind the wheel, and the engine purred to life. "What do you want?" Alex growled weakly.

Michael didn't immediately respond. Instead, he smoothly turned the car around and took off down the street. Eventually, he looked back at her through the mirror. "You're probably wondering what's going on," he casually remarked, acting like this was nothing more than a conversation between friends.

Alex let out a wordless growl, staring defiantly up at the alpha.

Michael let out a agitated sigh. "I suppose we'll have you broken soon enough." He turned his attention back to the road. "Let's see." He hesitated briefly, lost in his thought. "I first heard about you when Father called me the day you left his house. He was apparently impressed by your skill. Said that Lucifer finally did something right." Michael let out a harsh laugh. "But Lucifer doesn't deserve you." He looked back at her through the mirror. "I've heard what you can do. You need a strong alpha. One who can control that gift of yours."

Alex opened her mouth to snap at him, but decided to remain in silence. However, her lip curled up into a snarl.

Michael completely ignored her actins and emotions. "I'll admit I was lucky to find someone so willing to screw my brother over." He paused. "Gadreel is a good man. He's clever, and one of the best liars I've ever seen."

"So this was your plan all along." Alex pulled her legs up to her chest, glaring at the alpha.

"Not exactly. Gadreel had been planning to kidnap you ever since he heard that Lucifer owned an omega. It was pure coincidence that I ran into him at the benefit. That's when I agreed to pay him for you." Michael roughly took a corner, and Alex fell against the car door. She righted herself with a huff. "And I'm sure you'll be worth every penny."

Alex fell into a brooding silence.

...

**S**he wasn't sure how long they drove for. But she did know that they were now in a different city. The car was parked, and Michael got out. He opened the back door, reaching in and dragging the omega out after him. She growled, and he kicked her in the shins. "Quiet."

He led her into the lobby of an apartment building, and then up an elevator. "I think you'll find my place much more appealing than my no-good brother's." The elevator dinged, and they stepped out. They were in the foyer of a large penthouse. Michael dropped her arm, walking briskly into a grand living room. A light was on, and the room was lit with a soft glow. In the corner was a small shape.

With a snap of Michael's fingers, it stirred. Adam sat up, head tipping in tired confusion. Seeing Michael, he immediately scrambled into a kneeling position, head bowed.

Michael turned back to Alex, obviously expecting her to do the same. Alex's mouth twitched in obvious displeasure, and she stepped next to Adam.

She felt to her knees, crying out in pain. Her feet felt numb, and she couldn't feel her toes. She glared up at Michael. "Let me go," she half-snapped, half-pleaded.

The alpha frowned at her words. "You obviously know nothing about being an omega." He shook his head in disgust. "That will quickly change." He looked at the clock. "I'm going to retire to bed. We'll begin in the morning." He walked towards a hall. "Adam, make sure she doesn't leave."

"Yes Alpha." Adam watched his alpha leave before turning to Alex. "What are you doing here?"

Alex punched him in the face.

The omega went down in a shout. Alex tackled him, pinning him down. She struggled the best she could, kicking, punching, she even bit him once, but without the Source, she was no match for a full grown man.

Adam towered over her, hands on her wrists to keep her down. "Hit me one more time and I'll kill you," he growled.

Alex glared up at him. "You wouldn't dare." She lashed out with her feet. "Let me go!"

Adam didn't. He straddled her thighs, pinning her legs down. "I will kill you," he hissed. "I-" He cut off with a strangled cry, pitching to the left.

Alex blinked, surprised. Then she was on fire. She arched off the ground with a shriek of agony. Her chest grew tight, and she struggled to breath as the pain sunk into her bones. Then it was gone. Next to her, Adam lay, clutching his chest as he took deep breaths.

Michael stood over the both of them, eyes dark. "Well?" He crossed his arms, silver bracelets shining in the light.

Adam whimpered. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

Alex didn't respond. She angrily stared past the alpha, eyes focusing on the light fixture. She felt Michael kick her numb feet, but she ignored it.

Michael grunted. "Get some sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning." He left with a mumbled, "I'm too tired to deal with your shit."

...

**A**dam was the first to recover. He pulled himself back to his feet. "Look what you did." He angrily kicked the female omega in the ribs. "You're going to get it tomorrow."

Alex pulled herself into a sitting position, resting her head on her knees. "I don't care." She stood up on shaky legs, glad to find she could once again feel her feet. "I'm getting out of here."

Adam huffed in ill amusement. "Right." He retreated to the corner. "You do that." He curled up on his pillows with a ear splitting yawn.

Alex quietly explored the penthouse. In the far right corner, the hall smelled heavily of Michael; Alex avoided that spot, guessing that was were his bedroom lay. She found the kitchen, another bedroom, and a second, larger family room. In that room, Alex found what she was looking for. A phone. She eagerly picked up the receiver, then stopped. She stared down at the buttons. She didn't know Lucifer's number. A scared whine escaped her lips. That was her last plan. She didn't know what else to do.

"Can I help you?"

Alex spun around at Michael's voice. "I-I - n-no."

"I heard you moving around. You're suppose to be sleeping." The alpha was mostly undressed, wearing only a pair of boxers. Alex immediately lowered her gaze to the ground. Michael cleared his throat. "Tell you what. Why don't you come to bed with me?" Alex looked up to see one eyebrow raised suggestively.

An old bottle fell off the table as Alex stepped back into it, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

Michael's lips twitched in displeasure. "Lucifer was far too soft on you if you think you have a choice."

Alex let out a wordless snarl. "Get the hell away from me!" she hissed.

The alpha shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "You know what? Screw this. I'll whip you into shape tomorrow." He stepped forward and roughly grabbed her wrist. Without another word, he dragged her out of the room and threw her through a door.

Alex stumbled and fell with a cry. As she righted herself, the door closed with a loud click. "No!" Alex threw herself against the door. "Let me out! Let me out!"

She heard Michael walk away, and she lashed out, punching the door once, twice, three times before she stepped back. Her fists throbbed with pain, but it didn't matter. "Damn you!"


	31. Falling Fast

**A**lex sat in the corner of the small room until the sun came up. Not once did she sleep, nor did she even dare close her eyes. It was only when room slowly grew lighter did Alex tear her gaze away from the door to glance out the window. It was large enough for her to crawl through. It taunted her, daring her to try and escape. And she had tried. But it was bolted shut. And the glass barely cracked no matter how many times she hit it.

A tired growl escaped her mouth. It wasn't fair. She should have known Gadreel was too good to be true. Her head dropped her to her knees. Anything that good couldn't be real.

Her mind drifted back to Lucifer. He was probably still looking for her. Alex longed for him to find her. She let out a dry laugh at the thought. That was something she never would have expected to think. But it was true. She wanted Lucifer back.

The door opened. Michael stepped in, and Alex looked away, curling up even tighter. He was dressed suit and tie in a similar manner as Lucifer, and at that thought Alex felt her heart twist.

"Alex." Michael motioned her forward. "Come here."

Alex refused, pulling her lip up into a snarl. She wasn't going to - A gasp was pulled from her lips as every muscles in her body tensed. She fought for breath, but she couldn't even control that. Black spots clouded her vision, and Alex felt panic building inside. She tried to claw at her chest, but her arms didn't move.

Michael dropped his hand, and Alex slumped over, breathing heavily. She lay on the floor, gasping for air. The alpha didn't react. "Let's try this again. Come here."

Alex shakily pulled herself to her feet, then fell to her knees with a shriek. She looked back at her feet. They were unharmed. She placed one foot flat on the floor, then dropped back to her knees, biting back another cry. Pain shot up through her leg as if she had impaled her foot on a large nail. She curled her toes, waiting for the pain to fade.

Michael remained unnervingly calm. "Alex. Come here."

Alex awkwardly and reluctantly shuffled towards him on her knees, stopping by his feet. Michael reached down, tipping her chin up towards her, and fire sparked in her eyes.

The alpha clicked his tongue in disapproval. "If you don't fix that attitude, I'll fix it for you," he warned. Alex lowered her gaze, and he grunted in satisfaction. He turned away. "Come." He paused by the door, noticing how she debated standing up. "On your knees. Once you're trained, I'll let you walk."

Alex snarled under her breath, but shuffled after the alpha. She slowly followed him down the hall and into the main living room. Adam was sitting on his bed. Upon seeing his Alpha, he scrambled to his knees, hands behind his back.

Michael stopped, and a hand came to rest on Alex's head. "You see how he does it? You'd do best to follow his example."

Alex resisted the temptation to tilt her head away. She focused her gaze on the wall, counting the bricks on the fireplace.

Michael's hand disappeared. "I have to leave for work. I have a meeting in Nor Valen. Breakfast is in its spot. I'll be back this afternoon." He turned his gaze to Adam. "You're in charge. Discipline as you see fit."

Adam nodded. "Yes, Alpha."

Michael tightened his tie. Then, without another word, he disappeared from of the penthouse.

Alex watched him go, and her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry," she mumbled.

Adam stood up. "Fine. Come on." He stepped into the hallway.

Alex watched him go. Then she hesitantly put a foot flat on the ground. There was no pain. She stood up all the way, stretching out her back, and hurried after the other omega.

...

**T**he kitchen was large, almost twice as big as the one back at Lucifer's. Alex followed Adam into the room, head lifting to scent the air. The warm scent of some sort of food wafted towards her, and her eyes fluttered close. "Where's the food?"

Adam turned to glare at her. "I'll take some respect, thank you."

Alex huffed. "Fuck off, Adam. Michael might have 'put you in charge,' but I'm not afraid of you." She ignored how the omega stiffened and followed her nose before looking down. Her lips twisted into a disgusted frown. "I'm not eating that." Breakfast sat on a plate on the tile floor, still warm. She looked back over at Adam. "And you put up with this? This is humiliating!"

"It's the only food you're going to get." Adam stalked away. Alex sat down on the floor and picked up the food. With a glance at the door, she set the plate on counter. She sniffed at it, unsure what it was. It was mostly meat; maybe some sort of sausage with hash-browns? She took a hesitant bite, then quickly wolfed it down. Who cares what it was? It was damn good.

...

**F**ar too soon breakfast was gone. Alex stared at the empty plate, her stomach only half-full. With a resigned sigh she dropped the plate back on the ground, not fancying being caught, and returned to the living room. Adam was on the couch, watching tv. When she entered, he glared at her, pointedly shifting so he lay across the entire couch.

Alex glared back, then stalked into the other living room. With a loud yawn, she lay down on small couch, curling so her legs fit. She closed her eyes, holding back a soft whimper. The couch smelled strongly of Michael, and she exhaled sharply, driving the scent from her nose. Exhausted from last night, she fell into a fitful sleep.

...

**P**ain woke her up. Alex let out an inhuman scream, falling to the ground, clutching at her burning abdomen. It faded within seconds, and as she became aware of her surroundings, she saw a pair of black shoes. She raised her head to looked up into Michael's face, then dropped it back to the ground with a thud, curling up.

Alex hated him. She hated Gadreel. She hated the punishments. All of the mental pain and frustration and exhaustion that she had pushed away flooded over her like a hurricane. The omega's eyes watered. She tried to hold back tears, but she choked out a cry before breaking down. Her whole frame shook with frantic sobs. Oh God. She just wanted to go home. She wanted Lucifer.

She vaguely heard Michael walk away.


	32. Rock Bottom

**M**ichael was in the kitchen. Alex could hear him moving about. She reluctantly pulled herself to her feet, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She took one final shaky breath and stepped into the hallway.

She almost walked right into Adam. He growled down at her, roughly shoving her out of the way. Alex didn't bother to put up a fight. Her shoulder hit the wall with a dull thud, but she didn't care. She shuffled towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch Michael.

The alpha was sitting at the table, his back to her. Alex lifted her head hopefully, and the warm scents of food filled her nose. Her stomach growled, and with a glance at the clock she realized it was almost five.

Michael turned to look at her. "You're up."

Alex mumbled out an answer, lowering her gaze. When Michael didn't say anything, she added, "I'm hungry."

She heard the chair legs scrape against the tile floor as the alpha stood. Footsteps approached, and she flinched away, keeping her gaze on her shoes. A large hand cupped her chin, and her head was lifted up. The action was calm but reeked of dominance. Alex shivered.

Michael clicked his tongue. "Now now. I know you know this, Alex. What are you suppose to call your alpha?"

Alex let out a weak growl at those words. Michael tightened his grip on her chin, and she gritted her teeth. "I'm not calling you Alpha."

Her head was forced up even higher, and Michael leaned down, ice-cold fire dancing in his eyes. "I am your alpha, and you will address me as such."

"You're not my alpha." Alex tried to sound threatening, but if anything, she sounded pleading. She held hit gaze for only a few seconds before she looked away.

Michael's voice grew quiet. "I could make myself your alpha," he murmured. "Would you prefer that?"

Alex tried to shake her head, but Michael's grip was like iron.

The alpha nodded, searching her face. "Then I suggest we go with the first option." He dropped her, and Alex backed away.

Michael turned back to his meal. "I suppose you are hungry." He sat back down, reaching for his fork.

Alex nodded and, after a moment's hesitation, made her way over to him. "Yes," she mumbled. "I've only eaten breakfast."

Michael grunted. "Down." He pointed to the ground.

Alex tipped her head in confusion. "What?"

"Kneel down."

The omega hesitated, then reluctantly did as he said.

Michael reached out, scratching her head appreciatively. "Good girl." He stood up, motioning for her to stay. Then he returned with a plate of food. He knelt down to place it on the floor.

Alex paused, looking up at Michael. He had returned to his meal. "I had a meeting in Nor Valen," he said casually. "At Crossroads &amp; Co."

Alex looked up, eyes sparkling with interest. "Was Lucifer there?" A glare from Michael had her lowering her head. "Sorry, _sir_."

Michael growled in displeasure, but didn't comment. It was better than nothing. "Lucifer wasn't there." He continued with his story. "He's been sick the past few days. The breaking your bond has struck him hard."

Alex involuntarily let out a small whimper. "Why? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine in a couple more days. The more emotionally attached an alpha is to his omega, the harder it is for him to let go of the bond. Some alphas never get over it." Michael shrugged. "He'll probably feel like hell for a week or two. He deserves it. Now eat."

Alex turned back to her meal, heart aching at the thought of Lucifer being ill because of her. She wished she had just stayed home. A tear formed in her eye, and she brushed it away. It was too late now.

...

**A**fter she had finished eating, Alex returned to her room, closing the door behind her. She was not bothered.

Boredom drove her out a few hours later. She stepped quietly out into the hallway, searching for any sign of the alpha. There was nothing. With a quick sniff of the air, she headed down the hall. Michael was sitting in the family room. The large tv was on, images dancing across the screen. As Alex approached, she saw that Adam was laying next to him, head in his alpha's lap. He looked content. Alex felt her heart twist in loneliness at the sight.

Michael glanced back at her. "Ah. I was wondering when you were coming out." He beckoned her forward, and the omega reluctantly obeyed. She circled around to stand in front of him, and he pointed towards the ground. He noticed how her eyes flickered over to Adam, and he shook his head. "Once I can trust you, you can be on the couch. For now, on the ground."

Alex let out a small huff, but did as he asked. She knelt down beside the couch.

...

**S**he remained there for half an hour. At some point, Michael's hand had found its way to her head, gently stroking her hair. Eventually Alex shifted her weight, and Adam noticed, letting out a low growl.

"Quiet down." Michael lightly smacked Adam on the top of the head. The omega huffed.

Alex started to stand. Michael applied steady pressure to her head. The omega felt her legs buckle, and she fell back down. "I'm thirsty," the omega whispered. She added a hasty, "sir," at the end.

Michael frowned. "Alpha. You will refer to me as alpha." His hand slipped down her head and his fingers wrapped around her small throat. Then he stood up, pulling her up with him. Adam growled as he was dislodged, but was ignored.

Alex shivered. "I won't," she whispered weakly.

"You will." Michael studied her closely. "You are my omega. Of course, if you prefer, I can strengthen our bond and make it physical." He watched how she flinched away desperately, and he tightened his grip. "I _will_ break you."

Alex wanted to struggle, wanted to fight, but couldn't. She couldn't do this anymore. She was tired of fighting back, tired of the pain. It was just too much. "No. Please don't, a-" she hesitated, then let her muscles go lax. She finally gave in to everything she had promised herself she wouldn't. "Please don't, Alpha."

Michael smirked. He dropped the omega, and she fell into a submissive pose. His victorious grin widened, and he sat back down. "Go get a drink."

Alex did as she was told.


	33. A Light in the Darkness

**I**t was one month later. Alex was sprawled out across the couch, eyes closed. She shifted, letting out a quiet breath as she felt her collar rub against her neck. The door opened, and the omega looked up, blinking the sleep away.

Michael stepped into the penthouse. The door closed behind him, and he approached. "Hello."

Alex tiredly sat up, yawning and nodding her greeting.

Michael sat down beside her. "And how was your day?" He mindlessly rubbed the silver bracelets on his wrists.

Alex barely noticed, keeping her gaze on her lap. "It was good, Alpha."

Michael grunted in approval. He reached up to scratch her head like a dog. Alex didn't protest. "Where's Adam?"

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but a loud yawn cut her off.

The alpha frowned. "Tired?"

"I didn't sleep very well, Alpha." Alex flicked her tongue out of her mouth at 'Alpha.' It still sat bitterly on her tongue, but she knew far better than to leave the word out.

"Hm." Michael stood up. "You know, you might sleep better if you slept in my bed." The omega quickly shook her head at the notion, and Michael shrugged. "Very well. But it's _going_ to happen." He walked away before Alex could respond.

The omega buried her head back in the pillow. One month. Four weeks she had been here, and she had lost all hope of escaping. No one was coming for her; there had never been on single visitor, no one who knew who she was and who she really belonged to. Lucifer had probably given up searching for her. Alex was beginning to face the reality that she might be here for the rest of her life.

Adam stalked into the room. He sat down on the couch, right on top of Alex's legs. "Get off," she growled, trying to kick him away.

Adam growled back down at her. "Move yourself," he snapped. "You're taking up the whole couch." He wedged himself between the back of the couch and her legs, and then attempted to shove her off.

Alex let out a snarl. Adam was worse than Michael. "Get off of me, you bitch!" She sat up, shoving him away. "Seriously? What's your problem?"

"Stop." Michael walked into the room, arms crossed. Both of the omegas ceased immediately. Michael stepped in front of them, frowning. "I'm in no mood to deal with your shit. Alex, to your room. Adam, stay here."

Alex freed her legs and hurried away, glowering. Adam was a dick. He was a total suck-up around Michael, but a bully around her. She hoped Michael put him in his place. She reached her room and slammed the door.

Her room was still as empty as it had been when she had arrived. The walls were bare, and the only pieces of furniture were a small bed and a nightstand. The small closet held only a few articles of clothing that Michael had boughten for her, and were nothing of good quality.

Anger pulsed through her, red and hot. She hated it here. She hated Adam, she hated Michael, she hated this room and this house and this town. She hated it all. She lashed out, fist connecting with the plaster wall.

"Alex."

Alex hesitated, then dropped to her knees. "S-Sorry," she mumbled, voice shaking. A hand came to rest on her head, and the omega winced. "Sorry, _Alpha_."

Michael's fingers ran down to her collar. "I appreciate your formality, but I don't think your heart's in it."

Alex let out a whimper. "I just want to go home."

"Home?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "This _is your home."_

Alex weakly shook her head, but didn't argue.

Michael stroked her hair mindlessly, letting out a soft sigh. "You'll forget about him," he promised. "In a year or two, maybe less. But eventually." He dropped his hand, nudging her foot. "Come on, get up. It's time for dinner." He crossed the room. "I'm calling in a pizza."

Alex watched him go. When he beckoned, she followed.

Michael disappeared into the kitchen, and Alex walked into the living room, sitting quietly down on the couch. Adam was curled up in the armchair, and he growled when she entered.

Michael reappeared with the phone in his hand. "Yes, that will be all." He hung up and tossed the phone onto the coffee table before sitting down beside Alex. Without a word, he turned on the tv, pulling Alex closer.

She didn't protest.

_ ..._

**T**en minutes later, Michael went go retrieve their meal. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he promised. "We'll eat when I get back." With a glance at Adam, he added, "_Don't_ fight." He then pulled on a jacket over his t-shirt and disappeared down the elevator.

Adam stood up from the couch, stretching out his long arms, purposefully knocking Alex in the head. "I'm going to go watch tv," he drawled, disappearing down the hall.

"You know that's not allowed!" Alex shouted after him, then stopped with an angry huff. It wasn't like she cared about the rules. But Adam always told Michael when _she_ watched tv, but whenever _he_ watched tv without permission, he always got of scotch free.

She plopped down on the couch with a huff. "Lucifer didn't care when I watched tv," she muttered to herself, half angry and half despondent.

_ ..._

**T**he phone rang. Alex looked up, pulled out of her thoughts. How long had she been sitting there? It rang again. "Adam!" No answer. "Get the damn phone, Adam." Still nothing. The phone rang again, and Alex sighed. She reached over the arm of the couch to answer the phone. "Hello? Michael's not here. He'll be back in a few minutes, though." With a glance at the clock, she added, "Any minute, actually."

A short pause. Then, "Alex?"

Alex froze. "What? W-Who is this?"

"Is that really you?" The voice was filled with confused concern."What the hell are you doing there? I-I called for Michael."

"I-I-"

"Alex? It's Gabriel."

Gabriel. Alex blinked nervously. "I, I . . ."

The door opened. Michael stepped through. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Alex swallowed nervously.

"I shouldn't be talking to you." Alex went to hang up, but Michael crossed the rooms in three steps, snatching the phone from her hand.

"Who is this?" Michael's face darkened as he listened. Then he roughly hung up the phone, turning on the omega. "What the hell have you done?"


	34. One Final Blow

**"W**hat the hell have you done?"

Alex flinched away from the alpha above her. "I'm sorry-"

Michael reached down, hauling her to her feet. "What," he snarled, "was Gabriel doing on the other end of that phone?"

"I didn't know it was him," the omega pleaded. She flinched away from Michael's glare. "He called you first a-and I just answered to say you weren't here-" She was cut off as Michael threw her back down on the couch.

"Damn you!" Michael leaned down over her. "You know what my brother's going to do, right? He's going to-" With that thought Michael immediately dropped the omega. He crossed the room and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

It rang, and Alex started to slink away. Her legs gave out against her will, and she fell to the ground with a muffled cry. Michael glared over at her before turning his attention back to the phone. "Gabriel? Yes. It's Michael."

Alex pressed her forehead into the cold wood floor, tears welling up as invisible ropes wound around her, keeping her from crawling away. She tried to speak, tried to beg the alpha to listen to her, but she couldn't find her voice. She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"I didn't-" Michael was cut off, and Alex felt the bonds tighten. She gasped for breath as her lungs were crushed. "Gabriel, just listen. I can expla-" Michael roughly slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Alpha . . ." Alex let out a quiet whine, but was it cut off as she was hauled back to her feet.

"Gabriel's going to tell Lucifer." Michael tightened his grip on her shirt. "How could you be so _stupid_?"

"I didn't mean -" Suddenly Alex was in the air. The next thing she knew her back hit the wall with a dull thud, and she slumped to the ground.

Michael was kneeling over her in a second. "Everything that I've worked for is at risk," he growled, fingers curling in her shirt to pull her closer. "If Lucifer comes here and finds you . . ." He trailed off with a snarl, fire dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Her words barely came out as a parched whisper. Michael pulled her back to her feet, and Alex lowered her gaze to the floor. "Please listen to me, Michael!"

"It's Alpha!"

A fist connected with her jaw, and Alex fell to the ground with a startled cry. She landed on her side, the wind knocked out of her. Michael lashed out again, kicking her in the stomach. The omega screeched. She curled up, knees pulled into her chest. Instinctively, she reached the _Khul'Shalkrum_ to protect herself. It didn't come. But pain did.

It flooded through her bones, hot and sharp. Alex thrashed helplessly, screaming.

"How many times?" Michael accentuated each word with a kick. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to channel?!" He reached down and pulled her back to her feet.

The omega flinched away under his touch. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Rage pulsed through the alpha once again, and he shoved her away. "Get your things," he growled. "You're leaving." He stomped back over to the phone. "I'll call Gadreel."

...

**A**lex stumbled unstably down the hall. Everything hurt. It hurt so bad. Bile rose in her throat, and she turned into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she vomited. Blood came up, mixed with the remains of her last meal, but the omega barely cared. She spat up one last mouthful of blood before stumbling away.

The world spun, and the floor tilted beneath her feet. Alex reached out for the wall to steady herself, but even that did little to help. She tripped, falling to the ground with a soft thump. Alex forced herself to keep going, crawling into her small bedroom and weakly kicking closed the door.

She lay there for several seconds, curled up and eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe Michael had done that. He had been mean, but he had never been that abusive before. The omega let out a pitiful whine. She had thought he was going to kill her.

After a minute or two she finally managed to muster up enough strength to pull herself to her feet. She took three shaky steps before collapsing on her bed. The irony tang of blood still filled her mouth, and a tear rolled down her already tear-streaked face. Alex reached up to brush it away.

...

**M**ichael stomped into her room a few minutes later. "I told you to pack your things," he growled.

Alex cracked open an eye. Seeing the wrath in the alpha's eyes, she tried to pull herself to her feet. Her muscles screamed, and the omega let out a choked sob.

Michael frowned. He dropped a plastic bag on the bed next to her. "Gadreel's on his way. He'll be here in half an hour. The minute he gets here, be ready to go." With that, he stalked away.

Alex curled back up.

...

**S**he stirred a little while later. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, and she forced herself to sit up. Her entire body cried out, but she forced herself to get up. She took the plastic bag and limped over to the closet. She slowly threw her few possessions into the bag. They all fit easily.

She returned to her bed when Michael threw open the door. "Good. Gadreel's downstairs."

"I don't want to go with him," she whimpered.

"Well that's too fucking bad. Remember that next time you try to escape."

Alex didn't bother arguing. She just lowered her gaze, completely worn and defeated. "Sorry, Alpha."

Michael reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Come on. Gadreel's out in the parking lot."

He led her through the house and into the elevator. They descended in complete silence, but the anger radiating off of the alpha was tangible.

...

**T**he elevator door opened, and Michael took her wrist, leading her through the lobby. He pushed through the front doors and stopped dead.

Police cars barricaded their way. To their left stood Gadreel, leaning over a police car, hands forced behind his back. He glared sullenly over at Michael.

Movement came from her left. A man pushed his way past the cars, stumbling into the clearing. Alex felt the entire world stop. From that moment on, nothing else mattered.

"Alex?"

_Lucifer._


	35. Her Alpha

**A**lex's legs shook at the sight of the alpha. She took three steps towards him before stopping. Lucifer didn't approach. He just stared.

Alex started shaking all over again. He was mad at her. That had to be it. He was furious. "I'm sorry," she whispered when he finally stepped towards her. "I-I-" Alex flinched away when the alpha stopped in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I -"

Lucifer threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't care." Alex's legs buckled, and she fell to the ground. He knelt down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay it's okay. I got you."

Alex didn't' realize she was crying until a loud sob shook her body. Her fingers grasped at the alpha's shirt and she buried her head into his neck. "Oh God." She clutched him tighter, never wanting to let go ever again.

A hand found its way to the back of her neck, holding her near. "It's okay," Lucifer whispered. His voice shook with the effort of staying composed. "Everything's okay now."

Alex pulled her head away, looking up into his face. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. Instead, she screamed as pain crashed over her. She thrashed violently, falling out of Lucifer's grasp and to the ground. The alpha crawled over her, desperation flashing through his eyes at the sight of his omega in agony. Then he reached down, calloused hands brushing against her neck. There was a small click, and the pain cut off abruptly.

Alex let out a final scream, and it died off into a sob. Lucifer threw the collar aside and slid his hands under her, pulling her up of the ground and up into him. Alex just let him, her mind numb and body pliant. Lucifer held her in her lap, gently rocking her back and forth. "It's okay," he soothed. "No more. I got you."

"I-I c-can't feel my legs." As the pain faded, panic set in. "I-"

"Sh. It's okay." The alpha stroked her hair comfortingly. "You're okay." He briefly looked up, and his eyes fell on his brother. Michael was being restrained. The silver bracelet was forced off his hand, and it clattered to the ground. Lucifer turned his attention back to his omega.

"I can't feel them." Tears set in as Alex tried to move her feet. She looked up at Lucifer.

"Just give them a minute." Lucifer's eyes darkened, and he touched the black bruise on her jaw. "Did Michael do that?" When Alex nodded, he frowned. "I'll be right back." He reluctantly slid her off his lap and stood up. Alex turned to watch through teary eyes.

Lucifer walked up to his brother. He exchanged a word with the officer, and then he suddenly lashed out. Michael fell to the ground, clutching his jaw, and Lucifer stalked away. He returned to kneeling beside her, and Alex reached out for him. The alpha pulled her close.

"I-I'm sorry." Alex buried her head back into his broad chest. "I'm so so sorry, Alpha. P-Please-"

"Sh." Lucifer gently touched his fingers to her lips. "It's Luce, remember?" He gently traced the bruise again. "How did this happen?"

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but a sob slipped past her lips instead. It was followed by a wet cough, and the omega quickly covered her mouth. When she drew it away, there were blood spatters on her palm.

Lucifer, seeing how she stared, took her hand. He stared blankly at it for a moment, then growled. "What did he do?" He glared over at his brother, making to go, but Alex held him close.

"H-He kicked me." Alex's hand went down to her abdomen. "A-After Gabriel called. He hit me and he kicked me and it hurt so bad."

"I'll kill him for that." Lucifer gripped his omega dearly. "I will." He reluctantly stood up, helping Alex to her feet. She stood shakily, and Lucifer smiled. "See? Your legs are fine."

Alex nodded half-heartedly. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Lucifer took her head in her hands. "Stop apologizing. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Alex!" A familiar voice reached their ears. Gabriel pushed his way through the barricade. He stopped beside his brother, grinning. It faded when he saw her bruises. "Did Mikey do that to you?"

"Gabriel. Take Alex over to the ambulance." Lucifer glanced darkly over to where Michael was talking with the officers. "There's something I need to take care of."

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel nodded.

Lucifer started to walk away, but Alex reached out for him. "Luce!"

"Come on, sweetheart." Gabriel took her by the wrist. "Let's get you checked out." He tugged her away. Alex reluctantly followed, eyes never leaving Lucifer. "You know," Gabriel began, "losing you really hit him hard." He frowned sympathetically. "I've never seen him so ill. Even after he got over the bond, he just kind of moped around." He squeezed her hand. "Having you back's going to do him a lot of good." He lead her over to the back of an ambulance. An alpha was there, and as heavy blanket was place across her shoulders as she sat down.

The alpha took her pulse, then he shone a small light into her eyes. "Does anything hurt?" he asked.

Alex tore her gaze away from Lucifer. He was deep in conversation both the police and with Michael. "I - my jaw hurts." She reached up to brush light fingers over her bruise.

The alpha gently moved her hand away. He pushed on several places, each time watching her reaction. "Does it hurt anywhere in particular?" When the omega shook her head, he grunted. "Your jaw's not broken. That's good. Does anywhere else hurt?" Seeing how Alex focused her gaze on Lucifer he frowned, stepping into her line of vision. "Alex, focus. The sooner I get you checked out, the sooner you can leave."

"M-My ribs hurt." Alex reluctantly raised the hem of her shirt.

Fingers ran over her skin, and Alex jumped. "That's not good." The alpha exchanged looks with Gabriel. Confused, Alex looked down as well. Black bruises flowered across her ribs, and the omega winced at the sight. The alpha motioned for her to put her shirt back down. "Have you coughed up any blood?"

Alex looked up at Gabriel. "A l-little bit. A-After Michael kicked me, I threw a lot up, b-but that's it. I mean, I've coughed up a little, b-but not much. I'm fine."

The alpha frowned. "You're not fine. I'm worried about internal bleeding. But if you haven't been coughing up too much, it may not be too bad. It may heal on its own."

Alex tried to look past the alpha. She couldn't see Lucifer, and that thought made her worry. _Khul'Shalkrum_ flooded through her. It rushed through her limbs, and Alex closed her eyes at its presence. It had been so long since she had last felt it.

Gabriel shook her shoulder gently. "Alex. Answer the question."

_Question?_ Alex opened her eyes. She had been so absorbed in the Source that she hadn't heard anything. "What?"

The alpha just shook his head. "Go find your alpha. Come back if you start feeling ill."

Alex jumped off the back of the ambulance before he finished his sentence, throwing off the blanket in the process. She hurried across the parking lot, ignoring Gabriel's call for her to slow down. She hurried over to Lucifer and pressed herself into his arm.

"That's not what happened," Michael was saying angrily. "How many times to I have to tell you?" He glared down at Alex, and she flinched away.

Lucifer took her hand, leading her a few feet away. He looked down at her. "What did the paramedic say? You told him you were coughing up blood, right?" His eyes searched her face worriedly.

"No!" Michael's desperate voice stopped Alex from answering. She looked up to see what was wrong.

Adam was being led out of the building. He looked around in confusion, wide eyes coming to rest on Michael. "Alpha?"

"No! Let him go!" Michael struggled desperately at his restraints. "You can't take him! He's mine! _Please!_"

"Calm down, sir," one of the police officers insisted.

"You son of a bitch." Michael watched as his omega was forced into the back of a police car. "Adam? Adam!" He fell silent, eyes wide with fear.

Lucifer led her away. "Ignore him," he murmured. "He's not important anymore."

Alex couldn't tear her eyes away. "What's going to happen to him?" she whispered.

"Adam?" Lucifer glanced over his shoulder. "They'll probably hold him for a few days before Michael can get him back." His gaze darkened. "Michael wouldn't get what he deserves. After all, what's an omega to us alphas?" He suddenly pulled Alex back into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

Lucifer dipped his head, gently pressing his lips against hers. Alex kissed him back. She dropped _khul'Shalkrum_; she felt completely safe in his embrace.

"Let's go home." Lucifer stepped back, holding out his hand.

Alex took it, turning her back to Michael. That was over; a new life lay ahead. She followed her alpha away. _Her alpha._ She liked the sound of that. Her alpha.

_Fin_


End file.
